TENSHI S ADVENTURE
by Amarihime
Summary: Ichigo, un joven rico y brillante en busca de las guardianas de su tesoro, encontrara mucho más?... drama, humor, romance, aventura; elementos que juntos forman esta historia
1. Corporacion BIC

Esta historia nació de una loca imaginación, los nombres usados son del manga/anime bleach y por ende pertenecen a Tite Kubo, más la historia es original.

Es mi primer fanfic, así que espero les agrade ver una faceta nueva de los personajes que ya conocen :)

Capitulo I

"Corporación BIC"

Ichigo fue un chico normal, con una inteligencia no tan normal, por su brillantez y su ingeniosa habilidad para crear, era elogiado...  
Se aisló del mundo y de los que consideraba sus amigos excepto algunos que colaboraban con él o simplemente, le calmaban y lo hacían sentirse más cerca de la realidad sus nombres: Renji Abarai, (una mente ingeniosa, detrás de un chico medio pervertido), Kuukaku Shiba (médico de cabecera, al igual q él, creativa en su profesión), Yoruichi shijouin (la más expresiva y talentosa en artes marciales, no le gusta seguir reglas y de la cual se alejó al fundar su organización), Uryuu Ishida ( uno de los más extraños, siente envidia de Ichigo, por todos los logros que alcanzo en poco tiempo y a tan corta edad).

Fundo muy joven una organización **"corporación de bio ingenieria" "BIC"** por sus siglas en inglés, donde se hizo famoso por crear la mayoría de su maquinaria en un laboratorio sofisticado, con ayuda de algunos especialistas, pero basados en su propia idea de perfección científica. Creo desde instrumentos médicos y quirúrgicos, hasta desarrolladores de software, toda una red que comenzaría a elevarse cuando hizo el lanzamiento de su propio satélite con la tecnología "BIC" con esto en lugar de hacerlo feliz, se hizo un poco solitario, contaba con pocos amigos, ya que muchos de los que se acercaban solo buscaban información para venderlas a sus competidores. Solo Renji estaba a su lado y Kuukaku aunque ocupada en su trabajo dentro de la unidad médica en la organización, brindaba apoyo a su jefe y amigo…  
Luego de muchos estudios, y algunos fracasos y descensos en otros objetos creó una piedra capaz de proveer energía a un continente pequeño por unos 10 años, la nombro "mugen no chikara" (energía ilimitada) todos querían conocer el origen de tal mineral, era imposible para un humano normal hacer algo así…

Al descubrir tal invento, muchos intentaron robar sus fórmulas, tuvo muchos inconvenientes y termino por aislarse al extremo, su contacto con el exterior era casi nulo o por lo menos lo hacía bajo otra identidad, a pesar de sus intento por permanecer oculto a veces le era difícil, y siempre lograban acercarse lo suficiente para intentar robarle; su emotiva forma de ser lo llevaba a eso.

Renji se convirtió en jefe de seguridad y a veces hasta relacionista, todo para ayudar a su amigo, le dio la opción de conseguir guardaespaldas capaces, fuertes e inteligentes, pero sobre todo que pudieran pasar desapercibidos y así poder ayudarlo cuando estuviese fuera.

**No consiguieron a nadie con esas caracteristicas...**

**Renji**: porque no preguntas a Kuukaku, es médico seguro ayuda  
**Ichigo**: podría ser… empiezas a usar el cerebro jajaja… llámala…  
-Renji llamó a Kuukaku-  
**Kuukaku**: Ya voy...  
**Ichigo**: básicamente necesitamos personas capacitada física y psicológicamente para actuar como guarda espaldas y espía, protectores de la mansión y el laboratorio que construiré en mi isla.  
**Renji**: Básicamente necesitamos mujeres  
**Kuukaku**: ¿mujeres?  
**Renji**: si son flexibles, agiles y si se entrenan pueden ser fuertes e inteligentes…  
**Kuukaku**: ja! idiota ya somos más inteligentes que Uds. por naturaleza -lo golpea en el hombro- pero veo q estas estrenando el cerebro o ¿q? jajaja  
**Ichigo**: lo está usando jajajaja…  
**Renji**: hdps…  
**Kuukaku**: jajaja creo que tengo a alguien y es seguro en quien pensó Renji, Yoruichi… hace mucho que no se de ella, pero siempre tuvo buena condición física, es valiente y no se deja intimidar la condenada…  
**Ichigo**: si yoruichi, debe querer matarme hahaha, pero no le gusta seguir ordenes, ¿segura que nos puede ayudar?  
**Kuukaku**: son sus amigos, aunque te hayas alejado estoy segura que te quiere y por allí podrías empezar…  
**Renji**: ¿entonces deberíamos buscar a la loca de la Yoru?  
**Ichigo**: deberíamos es plural, anda a buscarla…  
**Renji**: tarado… -Sale-  
**Ichigo**: Pero, yo quiero permanecer anónimo kuuk, que no sepan que soy yo y que trabajara para mí, aunque mi bro este con ella…  
**Kuukaku**: ¡ ¿y crees que Yoruichi es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que eres tú?! Si quieres usa una máscara y proteges tu identidad jajajaja  
**Ichigo**: no es mala idea…  
**Kuukaku**: WTF?!  
**Ichigo**: ¿no sabes de alguien más que sea de confianza? Confió en Yoru pero no podrá sola…  
**Kuukaku**: Intentare buscando chicas que se destaquen en varios ámbitos, lo demás lo puedes hacer tu entrenándolas…  
**Ichigo**: ok gracias kuuk tkm  
**Kuukaku**: tarado concéntrate mejor en tu trabajo… yo también te quiero mucho ichi...

**Mientras renji iba en busca de yoruichi y pensaba como convencerla sin que le arrancara los ojos...**  
**U otra cosa….**

-Yoruichi entrenaba con un grupo en un dojo, a su mejor estilo, pateando a todos… Renji entra y la ve en acción, luchando contra 4 compañeros y queda observando la escena-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿Vamos quien quiere más besos al estilo yoru? Jajajaja -Y con una patada lanzo a uno cerca de donde estaba renji, y noto que estaba allí, con otra patada le da en el rostro a otro chico y con sus manos empuja al tercero, cae como gato y hace una tijereta en el aire toma al 4to oponente por la cintura con las piernas, lo tira al piso y se levanta rápidamente-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿quién es el siguiente? ¿Acaso tú? -señalando a renji-  
**Renji**: solo vengo a mí… -Sin dejarlo terminar Yoruichi arremete contra él en una serie de patadas y juego de manos de los cuales renji esquiva muy pocos, mientras intenta hablar-  
**Renji**: Yoru par…  
**Yoruichi**: ¿que, tienes miedo?  
**Renji**: jajaja sabes que no…  
**Yoruichi**: soy mejor q tú!  
**Renji**: sii claro… -Yoruichi en el descuido de Renji por su ego, lo toma de la remera lo lanza contra el piso y tomando con una mano su cuello y con la otra mano en su bajo vientre-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿quién es mi nena ahora? -Le da un pico y luego un manotazo en la cabeza... Se levanta y se va a los vestidores ante los asombrados ojos de sus compañeros-  
**Renji**: tengo que hablar contigo -va tras ella-  
**Yoruichi**: yo no… -Yoruichi lo ignora y se desviste como si nada para darse una ducha-  
**Renji**: ¿qué haces?! -se sonroja-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿desvestirme no ves?  
**Renji**: Dije que quiero hablar contigo...  
**Yoruichi**: y yo dije que no contigo, ¿no entiendes? -se le acerca- desapareces por más de 2 años ¿y vienes como si nada a querer hablar conmigo?  
**Renji**: eso era por tu bien… Pero ahora te necesito…  
**Yoruichi**: no quiero saber nada… -La interrumpe-  
**Renji**: cuantas veces te pedí algo ¿? -yoruichi se sorprende ante la mirada seria de renji- te pagare bien, necesito de ti ahora…  
-ella al ver su expresión se calma un poco-  
**Yoruichi**: está bien, ¿qué es lo q quieres?  
**Renji**: algo que te gusta, patear traseros a unos cuantos hdps, es fácil para ti -le dice divertido-  
**Yoruichi**: jajajaja me conoces bien tarado, parece sencillo, ¿en qué andas metido?  
**Renji**: es una organización, pero no puedo decir mucho ahora, debes venir conmigo…  
-Yoruichi se mira, ve que está casi desnuda y mira a renji… que también nota que ella solo tiene la panti encima-  
**Yoruichi**: creo que después de mi ducha -le guiña un ojo-  
**Renji**: -sonrojado- s.. Si… T..Te espero afuera o… ¿Prefieres que me duche contigo?  
**Yoruichi**: jajaja largo de aca pervertido!  
-Luego de la ducha yoruichi sale y se encuentra frente a un auto color negro, algo extraño en su diseño, pero lindo, y a Renji recostado en el-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿dónde lo robaste?  
**Renji**: Lo tengo hace meses, trabaje en el diseño incluso, ya estoy por cambiarlo, sube...  
-Al entrar se sorprende por todos los botones y luces que ve dentro, jamás había imaginado algo así, menos para ese modelo de auto, era en extremo sofisticado, más aun para alguien como él renji que ella conocía-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿Me darán un auto así a mí? -le dice bromeando-  
**Renji**: interesada… Quizás después, ahora hablaremos con el jefe…

-Llegan a un edificio y suben al último piso; el ascensor era traslucido, podías ver todo desde el... Entran a una oficina, alumbrada débilmente por una lámpara de pie que estaba al lado de un escritorio central, detrás de él, un sillón que parecía muy cómodo, estaba alguien vestido de negro, no se veía muy bien, pero Yoruichi noto que tenía una máscara y detrás, había un gran ventanal que hacia la habitación aún más lúgubre, por la luz de la luna que se filtraba-

**Renji**: acá esta…  
**Ichigo**: acércate por favor…  
-Ella se acerca un poco malhumorada-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿qué es lo q quieres Ichigo? ¿Porque te haces el divo?  
**Ichigo**: -medio sorprendido- ¿cómo me has dicho?  
-Yoruichi se acerca rápidamente salta sobre el escritorio le quita la máscara y lo golpea en la cabeza, ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no salía de su asombro-  
**Yoruichi**: si me vas a hablar mírame a los ojos que no soy tan tonta para no reconocer tu voz a pesar del tiempo Ichigo kurosaki!  
**Ichigo**: perdón yoru, es que no quería… -Lo interrumpe-  
**Yoruichi**: ¿piensas que no soy de confianza como para inventar una estupidez así? Entonces porque me mandaste a buscar con el tarado?…  
**Ichigo**: No es eso solo que…  
**Yoruichi**: estoy acá, sospechaba que tú estabas detrás, renji no te dejaría solo, dices que necesitas protección, pero no creo que pueda sola con tantos persiguiéndote y tienes muchos lados débiles…  
**Ichigo**: lo sé, Kuukaku se está encargando de conseguir otras chicas a las cuales entrenaremos, pero tomara tiempo y no sé cómo encontrarlas sin levantar sospechas…  
**Yoruichi**: ya te ayudare en eso…  
**Renji**: ¿vamos, más bien a comer, no?  
**Ichigo**: si, eso será mejor… yoru…  
**Yoruichi**: -voltea a verlo- si ?  
**Ichigo**: te extrañe  
**Yoruichi**: -se devuelve, lo abraza y le golpea la cabeza- y yo a ti ichigo

-Ichigo y renji pusieron al tanto a yoruichi de lo que planeaban hacer, como, y lo que necesitaban, pero Kuukaku aun no conseguía las ayudantes que querían-

Días después Estaban en la oficina de Ichigo…

-De día se podía apreciar mejor era una habitación amplia, digitalizada, con paneles de control de todo el edificio, sillones a los costados, el ventanal le daba una vista hermosa desde lo más alto de la torre de "BIC" decoración estilo minimalista en azul y negro, muy Lounge, diseñado especialmente para no tener que salir de allí, de lado derecho al fondo un mini bar… sofá camas, algunos cuadros abstractos, obras inspiración del mismo Ichigo…  
Renji estaba recostado en un sofá mirando el techo…  
Yoruichi impaciente comiendo chocolate…  
Ichigo en el sillón del escritorio jugando con sus controles…. y de pronto Yoruichi y Renji se miran-

**Yoruichi**: ¿un concurso? Eso es lo que necesitamos para conseguir chicas…  
**Ichigo**: -confundido- yoru jajajaja eso es muy obvio y no quiero niñas bobas dando brincos haciendo porras en mi isla y menos acá en la organización y dudo que tú quieras tener chiquillas así cerca, necesitamos chicas inteligentes y capacitadas…  
**Renji**: ¡eso es!  
**Ichigo**: Un concurso?  
**Yoruichi**: claro, déjame terminar Ichi, prometes una beca a las chicas que ganen, esa sería la coartada…  
**Renji**: las entrenamos y sometemos a estudios físicos y médicos por un año, seguro salen unas cuantas buenas…  
**Yoruichi**: Pervertido! Jajá, pero tiene razón, todo bajo la fachada de un programa de estudios, financiado por "BIC" y así seleccionamos las mejores para el trabajo  
**Ichigo**: Uds. al parecer tienen una buena idea. Ahora debemos avisar a kuukaku, que se encargue de la logística y de los sitios donde podremos buscar a las candidatas junto con urahara...

Días después se ofertaba por todo el mundo…

**-"El concurso más grande de la "Corporación de bioingeniería" ofrece la** **oportunidad de superarte y cambiar tu vida, si eres mujer, estudiante y quieres ser la mejor, nuestro centro de capacitación es lo que necesitas; durante un año 12 chicas estarán bajo el adiestramiento de los mejores profesores en diversas áreas como ciencia, música, artes e idiomas, las seleccionadas convivirán en las instalaciones de "BIC" que se encuentran en la isla artificial cerca de Madagascar, con todos los gastos por cuenta de la corporación, mensualmente se harán exámenes y se descartara aquella que tenga el menor rendimiento, SOLO LAS MEJORES PUEDEN ESTAR EN "BIC", aquellas que no se sientan capaces de terminar el curso o crean que las exigencias son muy altas podrán retirarse por voluntad propia, el premio final será una beca completa para estudiar lo que desees, por el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso tendrás opción de quedarte a trabajar como administrativo en nuestra corporación, estén atentas pocas serán seleccionadas a nivel mundial, pronto iremos por ti!"-**

-El revuelo se hizo en el mundo entero, millones de chicas tras un lugar entre las 12 candidatas-

(a peticion de una amiga este cap fue subido, dudo que lo sigan... xD pero si les gusto esto o les causa intriga, siganlo, sera interesante) jaa ne n.n


	2. Tenshi

Aca el segundo capitulo les sorprendera un poquito la actitud de orihime jeje pero es algo que se modificara con el "entrenamiento", despues de todo la actitud original de cada personaje pertenece a Tite san :)

* * *

CAPITULO II

TENSHI

**-EN LAS INSTALCIONES DE "BIC"-**

**Kuukaku**: como meteremos 12 mujeres acá? quienes serán, seguro que puedes… - Ichigo la interrumpe-  
**Ichigo**: si puedo, en un mes estará listo todo, tú ocúpate de la selección Kuuk  
**Yoruichi**: ¿y en que se basan para seleccionarlas?  
**Renji**: guapas y que tengan de todo!  
**Ichigo**: –ríe- típico de ti Renji jajá Pero tienen que ser inteligentes, hablar por lo menos 2 idiomas y estar dispuestas a aprender, si están buenas es mejor, pero lo importante es lo otro jajaja -dice sonrojándose-. Yo estaré con Uds. en las evaluaciones, tras bastidores, menos en las evaluaciones médicas, Kuukaku y Yoruichi deben asegurarse que estén bien genéticamente…  
**Kuukaku**: ya he contactado con varios representantes de la corporación en otros países, tienen algunas candidatas. Estuvieron en varios países Japón, Madrid, Francia, Italia y de las pre-seleccionadas muy pocas llegaban un paso más adelante, dejaron atrás Asia, África, Australia y Europa. Era el turno de buscar en América a la participante que faltaba. Aunque es pequeña, acá está la foto y su registro…  
**Ichigo**: Rukia Kuchiki?  
**Renji**: a ver…. Jajaja tiene cara de mensa y es plana... así dices que puede y…. no es muy pequeña?  
**Kuukaku**: quien crees que soy tarado?... yo sé lo que digo y ya la investigue…  
**Yoruichi**: Que tiene de especial esa chica?  
**Kuukaku**: según evaluaciones, es genéticamente aprobable, flexible y un cuerpo que bien entrenado puede resistir, es inteligente, una de las mejores de su año  
**Ichigo**: Si crees que está bien, porque no la citas y la evalúas tu misma?  
**Kuukaku**: eso hare jajá esta citada para mañana en la UGET, (Universidad de Genética Experimental y Tecnológica) llevare allí el equipo que falte, ya que en esa institución fundamos un laboratorio hace poco…  
Ichigo: en serio? -sorprendido-  
**Renji**: –ríe- el idiota no recuerda ni los presupuestos que aprueba…. Esa fue hace unos meses estuve allí con Kuuk y una chica rara...  
**Kuukaku**: ¿la recuerdas?  
**Ichigo**: que tiene de especial?  
**Kuukaku**: la presidenta del club de ciencias y yoga, es algo extraña jajaja pero es buena chica, creo que intimido a Renji por cómo es de espontanea –ríe-  
**Ichigo**: volviendo al tema, esa chica, Rukia, quiero estar presente en la entrevista

-todos quedaron sorprendidos-

**Renji**: en serio?  
**Yoruichi**: es la primera vez que dices eso a pesar de las semanas q llevamos….  
**Ichigo**: que tiene de raro?  
**Yoruichi**: te obligamos las otras 11 veces! Y aun así estuviste en un balcón monitoreando por cámaras  
**Kuukaku**: ya dejen de molestarlo si quiere, que venga, al final es él quien paga jajaja  
**Renji**: si! Puto dexter ! jajá  
**Yoruichi**: –ríe- déjalo tranquilo tonto  
**Kuukaku**: ya fue! -enojada- Mañana temprano nos vamos….

Al día siguiente varias unidades de transporte de equipos con el logotipo de la "BIC" que contenían los dispositivos e implementos de medición para la prueba de la chica fueron llegando a la " UGET", Ichigo entre ellos, tratando de no sobresalir y pasar desapercibido usaba una gorra y lentes oscuros...

-Se acerca una alumna a Kuukaku, la chica llevaba ropa deportiva, estaba algo sudada y agitada parecía salir de un gimnasio, llevaba una toalla y una botella de agua en la mano, con una mirada un tanto confusa, mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchaba en su iPod, Ichigo la observa desde lejos "es rara" -piensa- pero no le presta mucha atención; la chica lo ve y sigue en lo suyo-

**Inoue**: Prof. Shiba, buenos días, perdón pero, para que es todo esto? -pregunta sorprendida-  
**Kuukaku**: hola Inoue, espero no te moleste, vengo a realizar una prueba a una chica para el adiestramiento en "BIC", tomare el laboratorio de tu club este día…  
**Inoue**: no hay ningún problema -sonríe- solo me extraño volver a ver tantos trabajadores de "BIC" acá.  
**Kuukaku**: si bueno, ya te expliqué los motivos solo será por hoy, linda  
**Inoue**: no se preocupe, tome el tiempo que necesiten, después de todo es por Uds. que existe el laboratorio; la verdad pensé que ya habían elegido participante, que estén acá es un poco extraño –ríe-, sé que algunas de mis compañeras enviaron sus registros pero dudo que tuvieran la capacidad…  
**Kuukaku**: tienes razón, ninguna la tiene, esta chica es un caso especial  
**Inoue**: ¡en serio! Jajaja seguro que debe ser un genio para estar seleccionada - dice sarcástica-  
**Kuukaku**: eso parece, pero, sabes… Me sorprendió no ver tus datos entre las solicitantes, creo que por lo menos debiste intentarlo…  
**Inoue**: No, no! prefiero hacer el ridículo en privado, jajaja no busco fama Ud. lo sabe, bueno debo ir a cambiarme…

-Se aleja-

**Kuukaku**: Inoue espera -inoue la mira- esta es la foto de la chica -le enseña la foto- se llama Rukia Kuchiki, si la vez perdida tráela sí?  
**Inoue**: claro -le sonríe- hasta luego…

En el mismo momento del otro lado de la sala

**Ichigo**: -a Renji- está listo todo?  
**Renji**: si, solo falta que llegue la chica…  
**Ichigo**: Uryuu ha dicho algo?  
**Renji**: no, nada nuevo, todo va bien en la isla, -mira hacia afuera- jajá allá esta la chica loca de la otra vez, seguro en su clase matutina jajaja y sigo sin notar nada especial en ella…  
**Ichigo**: pero que es lo que hace? no les entiendo a ti y a Kuuk  
**Renji**: ella dice que es yogui y pasa horas practicando esa tontería en las mañanas, hable con ella y dice que no busca la iluminación porque es oscuridad jajaja esta zafada, pero es buena en ciencias y en bikini  
**Ichigo**: jajaja pervertido…

A las horas…

-Llego una chica a la entrada de la institución, intentando no mostrar miedo, Inoue la vio desde el 3er piso, sabía que era la chica de la foto, sobre todo cuando la abordaron agentes identificados de "BIC", Rukia llego al laboratorio y se asombró de ver tantos aparatos y dispositivos, se preocupó un poquito... Kuukaku la recibió de forma cortes y amable, muy extraño en ella para la hora y el motivo-

**Kuukaku**: Rukia pasa -le sonríe- Felicidades por tu pre-selección solo hay una de este continente, te sientes bien?  
**Rukia**: etto… wow sí! Pero ver esto me preocupa, no me van a clonar o algo así verdad?

-Yoruichi y Renji desde el fondo donde monitoreaban todo- Jajajajajajajaja que loca!

**Ichigo**: jajaja es normal que pregunte eso  
**Kuukaku**: -sonríe forzadamente- no, para nada, solo serán unos exámenes físicos, para evaluar tus capacidades, así podremos ver si eres apta para vivir en una isla y si no enfermaras.  
**Rukia**: ok -sonríe de vuelta-  
**Kuukaku**: bueno, lo primero es que resuelvas este cuestionario sí? Es algo básico, luego te preguntare otras cosas…

Al rato…

**Rukia**: -pensando- esto es básico. Ortografía, gramática, ingles… Me eligieron por algo, así que a echarle ganas…

-rukia paso por varias pruebas, se reía y bromeaba con las cosas, de lo más natural, a ichigo le parecía que era una de las pocas que no había estado intentando aparentar algo, y estaba entretenido observándola, bajo su criterio era apta a entrar a pesar de tener menor estatura que la mayoría de las seleccionadas; cerca de las dos de la tarde estaba cansado de ver a Kuukaku molestar a la chica, que a pesar de no haberla visto hacer todo eso, él ya la había aprobado, decidió salir, pero con la precaución de los lentes y la gorra, no quería ser descubierto, a pesar que muy pocos notaban que había algo raro en la institución-

Se dirigía al lado sur de la entrada…

**Renji**: ¿a dónde vas Ichigo?  
**Ichigo**: a tomar aire, estoy aburrido  
**Renji**: cuídate… sabes que no es bueno andar desprevenido…  
**Ichigo**: lo tendré en cuenta bro…

-Ichigo siguió y vio a la chica extraña en dirección a él… Decidió salir del corredor y se dirigió a una plaza que vio en la lejanía entre los arbustos aunque le extraño que había asfalto luego de saltarlos-

**Inoue**: oye tú! a dónde vas

-Ichigo se sitio nervioso, no quería pensar q lo habían descubierto-

**Inoue**: espera, no vallas por ahí -Inoue corrió tras él, se escuchó un disparo y un rechinar de ruedas en el asfalto, Ichigo se sorprendió aún más por el revuelo y casi no se dio cuenta hasta q vio el auto muy cerca y quedo paralizado; lo siguiente que vio fue a la chica rara sobre el-

**Inoue**: ¿estás bien? -echándose a un lado del chico-  
**Ichigo**: eso creo -se le cayeron la gorra y los lentes estaba nervioso por eso-  
**Inoue**: ¡q intentabas probar! ¿Nunca antes has venido por acá cierto? -enojada-  
**Ichigo**: no, es la primera vez -intentaba no verla a los ojos para evitar ser reconocido- ¿qué sucedió?  
**Inoue**: te informo que no es bueno entrar así a una pista de carreras, menos cuando están por arrancar los autos…  
**Ichigo**: una pista?!  
**Inoue**: si, uno de los entretenimientos de acá, la construyeron para evitar las competencias en los estacionamientos  
**Ichigo**: Mmm no lo sabía, disculpa, solo quería llegar la plaza que se ve...  
**Inoue**: estas acá, por lo menos tienes unos 30 minutos para descansar mientras terminan su carrera estas bestias…

-Ichigo noto que estaba en el sitio que quería, aunque no de la manera que quería y en una compañía no muy grata-

**Ichigo**: gracias por…  
**Inoue**: ni lo digas, no es necesario, disculpa si me altere, es algo que aún no termino de controlar…  
**Ichigo**: no terminas de controlar qué? -sorprendido-  
**Inoue**: la ira, es difícil, De dónde eres? Te vi esta mañana con la profesora Kuukaku -Ichigo no sabía que decir y mintió-  
**Ichigo**: si, si Trabajo con ella en "BIC"  
**Inoue**: en serio! Qué bien y que haces allí?  
**Ichigo**: me creyó -pensó- en sistemas, monitoreo esa división…  
**Inoue**: que bien, eres joven, al parecer allí están los superdotados no?  
**Ichigo**: preferiría no hablar de eso…  
**Inoue**: o k e y… Disculpa, la plaza central es grande, puedes ir a conocerla pero cuidado, no te atravieses a los autos y no intentes cruzar la calle hasta que terminen -Inoue se sentó en posición de flor de loto, respiro profundo, cerró los ojos; Ichigo siguió un extraño recorrido pero sin dejar de ver a la chica, al rato vuelve y se acerca a ella-  
**Ichigo**: que haces?  
**Inoue**: intento meditar –responde- así pasara el tiempo más rápido…  
**Ichigo**: ¿meditas? Eso es…  
**Inoue**: ¿extraño para una chica, porque somos débiles y cabeza hueca? Típico…  
**Ichigo**: no, no pienses eso, solo que es... poco común, pero interesante  
**Inoue**: -lo mira sorprendida- lo sé, pero es bueno, evita que otros se acerquen y tienes mayor poder sobre ti y tu entorno, brinda paz interior y te hace mejor persona… eso es lo mejor  
**Ichigo**: -recordó lo que dijo Renji sobre el concepto q ella tenía de la "iluminación"– buscas la iluminación?  
**Inoue**: jajá iluminación? para nada, soy un ser oscuro, la noche es mi elemento -sigue sin abrir los ojos-  
**Ichigo**: pero no es eso lo que buscan quienes meditan?  
**Inoue**: solos quienes tienen errado sus conceptos… pero no creo que eso te interese mucho, ya que eres un chico de ciencia…  
**Ichigo**: pero tú eres la capitana del club de ciencias, no?  
**Inoue**: si, pero dudo que quieras conocer mis motivos  
**Ichigo**: ahora que veo… Estabas lejos, cómo es que pudiste llegar tan rápido?  
**Inoue**: corriendo, soy ágil aunque no lo creas… as you think the same would not understand  
**Ichigo**: ¿segura? could be wrong  
**Inoue**: ¡good! You speak English -sonrie-  
**Ichigo**: yes and you too -sonrie de vuelta-  
**Inoue**: I too, but –lo mira a los ojos- Anata wa jikan hanasu koto ga dekiru (puedes hablar japonés)  
**Ichigo**: –Se sorprende e inoue sonríe- ¿qué dijiste? Jajaja eso si no lo entendí…  
**Inoue**: es japonés, pocos lo entienden…  
**Ichigo**: Interesante… porque no participaste en… -ella lo interrumpe-  
**Inoue**: ¿En la capacitación de "BIC"? no creo que lograra mucho allí, digo, soy buena, pero seguro hay otras mejores o que merezcan eso mucho más, es una oportunidad estupenda, pero creo que no podría terminarlo…  
**Ichigo**: quizás yo podría ayudarte a entrar… si quieres, sería bueno tenerte allí…  
**Inoue**: jajajajajaja sé que es algo único y ... gracias, pero dudo que la profesora Kuukaku o el tal Ichigo dueño de "BIC" me hagan entrar a un adiestramiento reservado para 12 personas, sobre todo cuando ya están seleccionadas, solo porque un técnico en sistemas se lo diga, por más que sea un niño genio je –inoue vio el rostro del hombre algo serio- Emm lo siento si te ofendí, pero, es lo que pienso… mi sinceridad es mi némesis –dice muy bajo, pero ichigo logra escucharla-  
**Ichigo**: no te preocupes me agradan las personas sinceras y, tienes razón, pero, intentar no cuesta nada, -sonrie- y tu pareces buena para entrar.  
**Inoue**: -sonrie de vuelta un poco sonrojada y mira su reloj- ok, término el tormento, mejor me iré a clases...  
**Ichigo**: a mí... deben estar buscándome, espero verte de nuevo… ¿cómo te llamas?  
**Inoue**: dudo que volvamos a vernos a menos que vengas por acá –recoge la gorra del asfalto, pisada por los autos- esto es tuyo… Creo jajajajajaja y me llamo Inoue Orihime -le regala una amplia sonrisa-… sayo…

**Mientras en la sala del laboratorio…**

**Kuukaku**: bueno rukia faltan solo 2 pruebas…  
**Rukia**: ok -sonrie nerviosa pensando- que horror ya me quiero ir de aquí… ¡pero aguanta rukia que si pasas no solo te pagaran unas vacaciones sino que te iras de la casa! Eso lo vale  
**Renji**: -a Yoruichi- ¿ya volvió Ichigo?  
**Yoruichi**: no, debe estar por allí, aunque se perderá de cosas interesantes…  
**Renji**: voy a buscar al tarado  
**Yoruichi**: déjalo respirar -se altera- él sabe dónde estamos -mira hacia fuera- ahí viene…  
**Ichigo**: -acercándose- oigan… quiero a la chica del laboratorio en la isla…  
**Renji y Yoruich**i: ¿Qué? -sorprendidos-  
**Ichigo**: si! es inteligente, fuerte y habla inglés y japonés y me salvo de ser arrollado por un auto…  
**Yoruichi**: Que HIZO Que ¡! COMO Que UN AUTO ¡ ¿quién los envió. Dusk?!  
**Ichigo**: no Yoru, fue un accidente, pensé que ella me había reconocido y me metí en una pista y casi me lleva el auto, ella solo quería evitar q entrara a la pista…  
**Renji**: estaría bueno haber visto eso bro Jajaja  
**Yoruichi**: ¡Idiota! casi te rompen el cu!... y lo que piensas es en meter una mujer a la isla! –le pega en la cabeza-  
**Renji**: Jajaja te la quieres pa... -lo codea-  
**Ichigo**: joder claro que no tonto -se sonroja- solo creo que es una de las mejores, ella y la chica de hoy, me parecen de las mejores, mas espontaneas...  
**Yoruichi**: jajaja Renji! puto pervertido, deja de molestarlo si quiere novia... que buena soy no crees ichigo?… jajaja -lo mira de forma picara-  
**Ichigo**: -híper sonrojado- ya dejen de molestar que no es nada de eso!  
**Renji**: bueno pero no te alteres, tienes que terminar de ver a la rukia  
**Ichigo**: ella está capacitada, yo digo que entra, avísenle a Kuukaku, ya me quiero ir… -serio-  
**Renji**: ya voy, Como harás si ya tenemos las 12?  
**Kuukaku**: Rukia, colócate acá debo pinchar tu dedo necesito tu perfil genético para... –llega Renji-  
**Renji**: Kuukaku... –la lleva a un lado y susurra- dice mi bro que la apruebes y que pienses en como meter a la chica de ciencias porque la quiere también…  
**Kuukaku**: a quién? -sorprendida-  
**Renji**: la capitana del club de ciencias que le ayudo hoy en un accidente q tuvo...

**Kuukaku**: ¡QUE PASO QUE! – Alzando la voz; Rukia los miro algo asombrada; Kuukaku se dio cuenta, bajo la voz y mira a Renji- tienes que explicarme de cómo va todo eso. ¿Pero debo aprobar a Inoue?  
**Renji**: si, ichigo está loco, pero dice que ella es una de las que saldrá mejor  
**Kuukaku**: Ok –confundida, toma el celular y marca a inoue-

**Inoue**: Hola –susurrando-

**Kuukaku**: ¿Inoue, puedes venir al laboratorio un momento?  
**Inoue**: ¿profesora Shiba? estoy en clase de genética, cuando termine puedo pasar por allí si aún esta…  
**Kuukaku**: -alterada- ok te espero, es algo importante.  
**Inoue**: estaré ahí no hay problema –pensando- "que querrá hablar conmigo"...

* * *

Dejando intrigas everywhere...

Espero vayan viendo la forma de la trama n.n arigatou por el review mat *u* (el primero) xD

ja nee


	3. A Bordo

sigue la historia :D (Adri, arigatou jajaja)

Creditos por los NOMBRES de los locos personajes, a **Tite kubo**, story & chapters a mi xD

Estos chicos si que tienen dinero y tecnologia...

* * *

CAPITULO III

**A BORDO**

**En una sala aparte Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi y Kuukaku**

**Kuukaku**: porque motivo quieres a esa chica allí, con Rukia ya estamos completos, 12 chicas!

**Ichigo**: hay 11

**Renji**: Yoru es la 12, ella estará allí recibiendo otros tipos de conocimientos y será el contacto entre las demás y nosotros

**Kuukaku**: no hay lugar para otra Ichigo

**Ichigo**: Mmm dijiste que alguna se arrepentiría al principio, que las dejaríamos, pero seguro no entrarían a la isla

**Kuukaku**: si una de chica de Finlandia, pero no está confirmado su retiro.

**Ichigo**: presiónala, quiero a esta chica allí

**Renji**: estás loco bro _-serio-_

**Yoruichi**: saldré yo...

**Ichigo**: Tú te quedas y también la chica

**Kuukaku**: está bien, cesantearemos a Nadia y le daremos el puesto a Inoue

**Renji**: espero que sea como dice Ichigo y sirva de algo esa chica.

**Kuukaku**: hay que probarla, yo creo que si puede, le hacen falta algunas cosas pero, la probare para disimular luego le entregare el pase

**Ichigo**: muy bien, gracias Kuuk

**Renji**: ¿nos vamos?

**Yoruichi**: yo si anormales ya me aburrí

**Kuukaku**: vallan, yo hablare con Inoue y los alcanzo

_-Al rato llega inoue al laboratorio-_

**Inoue**: profesora Shiba... ¿esta?

**Kuukaku**: si inoue estoy acá detrás…

-llega hasta ella-

**Inoue**: ¿qué es lo que quiere? –_La mira de forma extraña al ver que está ajustando el microscopio-_ ¿que está analizando?

**Kuukaku**: ¿esto? Jajá muestras de ADN, ¿quieres ver?

**Inoue**: ok, Pero dudo que me llamara por esto _-le dice confundida-_

**Kuukaku**: bueno, así me ayudas con los tuyos

**Inoue**: ¿los míos? -_sorprendida_-

**Kuukaku**: Inoue, seré sincera, quiero hacerte unos estudios, seguro será algo rápido y tú puedes ayudarme porque conoces los métodos _–inoue la interrumpe-_

**Inoue**: pero con que finalidad, ¿para que estudios?

**Kuukaku**: te seleccionaron para entrar a la capacitación de "BIC", una chica se retiró, nadie lo sabe hasta ahora, así que me pidieron q te analizara, yo quiero que entres y el jefe también.

**Inoue**: ¿el jefe? ¿Quién es ese?

**Kuukaku**: Kurosaki Ichigo… el dueño de "BIC"

**Inoue**: ¿cómo es que él… sabe de mí?

**Kuukaku**: un empleado suyo, al que ayudaste hoy, se lo pidió cuando supo que faltaría una chica, ahora te pregunto, ¿lo intentaras?

**Inoue**: _-pensativa-_ wow el chico dijo la verdad... -_se sintió culpable-_ está bien profesora Shiba

**Kuukaku**: ok comencemos…

-Estuvieron un par de horas haciendo análisis y pruebas de resistencia, habilidad, tenacidad y agilidad, incluso Orihime ayudo en su análisis de ADN-

**Kuukaku**: yo sabía que eras apta -sonrie-

**Inoue**: en serio? gracias… -_con algo de emocion_- pero que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

**Kuukaku**: por ahora ve a dormir mañana te llegara el sobre con el boleto del avión y pasado mañana partirás

**Inoue**: ¿debo llevar algo específico?

**Kuukaku**: no. tenemos de todo allá para Uds.

**Inoue**: cepillo dental, shampoo?

**Kuukaku**: no inoue hasta Tampax les tenemos jajaja –inoue la mira sonrojada- no te preocupes te sorprenderías de lo que hay allí, no sientas vergüenza

**Inoue**: no es vergüenza, es que, como saber si hay ese tipo de cosas ahí y ¿cómo sabrán de cuales usan cada una?

**Kuukaku**: no te preocupes, ya está todo listo o por lo menos lo estará para cuando Uds. lleguen. Solo debes preocuparte por llegar allí

**Inoue**: por eso no se preocupe, estaré allí

_-Kuukaku tomo sus muestras y las metió en un maletín mientras otros empleados de "BIC" recogían los aparatos y dispositivos-_

**Kuukaku**: bueno debo irme Inoue, me alegro hallas aceptado… ¿te llevo a algún sitio?

**Inoue**: no, no, vivo acá cerca –_ se marcha-_

**Kuukaku**: vale cuídate, nos vemos…

Esa noche dos chicas no podían dormir, ¿miedo, emoción quizás?

–_Rukia e Inoue en sus respectivas habitaciones-_

**Inoue-Rukia**: -sonriendo- este será el inicio para algo nuevo

_-Esa noche 11 paquetes eran entregados en cada una de las casa de las chicas seleccionadas. Contenían el uniforme completo que usarían para su capacitación incluso un mp5 solo debían colocar su micro sd o pasar sus canciones al dispositivo de 5Tb-_

**En "BIC"**

**Ichigo**: ¿enviaste los paquetes?

**Renji**: si, todo diseñado por mi…

**Ichigo**: eso me preocupa jajaja y que has puesto allí

**Renji**: acá está el de Yoru, no la he visto para dárselo, Quieres ver lo que les puse?

**Ichigo**: ok -_intrigado-_

_-Renji comenzó a sacar todo el contenido del paquete frente a ichigo-_

**Renji**: _-divertido-_ 1 panti… lo principal _-ichigo estaba sin palabras_– 1 bra, medias, botas de piel que llegan a la rodilla, mini falda tipo escocesa en escala de grises, camisa manga ¾ blanca con chaleco tipo corsé estilo escocés en escala de grises, "americana" (Chaqueta de mangas cerrada) para las chicas que tengan frio jajá en color negro, y una boina también en tela tipo escocesa en escala de grises para que se vean sexys bro...

**Ichigo**: ¿en verdad enviaste todo eso? ¿Y Kuuk no te dijo nada?

**Renji**: le dije que me encargaría del diseño del uniforme y lo hice

**Ichigo**: bro deja de ver Hentai jajajajajaja no quiero imaginar lo que te dirá Yoruichi

**Renji**: me darán la razón luego…. Toda una isla llena de mujeres en minifalda jajá lo quiero ver!, iré a dejarle esto a Yoru en su cuarto

**Ichigo**: anda y lávate antes que me perviertas a mí _-riendo-_

**Renji**: como si pudiera pervertirte más! -_le grita riendo-_

-_Al día siguiente al abrir sus paquetes algunas seleccionadas quedaron sorprendidas; Inoue luego de su práctica matutina, recogió algo emocionada su paquete y al abrirlo…-_

**Inoue**: esto es ofensivo! -_sonrojada y enojada-_

_En su casa…_

**Rukia**: ¡wow hasta la panti. Malditos!

_-Un domingo que pasó con tranquilidad y nerviosismo, para los organizadores, preparar todo les estresaba un poco, las participantes algo nerviosas-_

**El lunes a la mañana….**

**Yoruichi**: -a_lza la voz y sale de su habitación-_ ABARAII REEENJIII! DESGRACIADO ¿porque me dejaste esto así? _–Salió vestida con el uniforme-_

**Ichigo**: _-saliendo de su habitación-_

**Renji**: pero te ves bien!

**Yoruichi**: ¡es obvio que todo me queda bien! Mira la belleza que soy… pero te pasas con este uniforme y la boina, las botas no me quejo están lindas y más si son gratis -_riendo-_

**Ichigo**: te ves bien Yoru y si te gustan no te quejes, hoy será un día largo….

_-Inoue se miró al espejo-_

**Inoue**: me siento como colegiala Hentai _–se arregló sus rizos y coloco la boina se sentó a comer, se fijó que se hacía tarde y dejo los platos en el fregadero y salió con su boleto y algo más en sus manos-_

Misteriosamente o "calculadamente" había un auto de doble cabina esperándola. Al verla salir el chofer salió del auto y la abordo _– Inoue reacciono instintivamente-_

**Inoue**: -_sorprendida_- buenos días…

**Chofer**: Srta. Orihime, soy el encargado de transportarla a Ud. y su compañera hasta el helipuerto

**Inoue**: ¿mi compañera? –_pensó, "_cierto la otra chica_" –_ ¿pero no iríamos en avión? ¿Cómo que un helipuerto?

**Chofer**: no, será en helicóptero su traslado hasta el buque de la corporación

**Inoue**: ok... _–subió al auto-_

_-Rukia se miró al espejo_- no se ve mal –_pensó_, se colocó la boina- ahora si estoy rara, ¿que tendrá esa gente en la cabeza?

_-salió de su casa y encontró a su hermano afuera, lo abrazo sin mediar palabras y cuando iba a abrirle la puerta del auto, se estaciono frente a ellos el auto de "BIC" con Inoue dentro, el chofer se bajó…-_

**Chofer**: Srta. Kuchiki, soy el encargado de llevarla al helipuerto junto con su compañera

**Rukia**: pero mi hermano iba a llevarme al aeropuerto –_se para a su lado-_

**Chofer**: Uds. deben ir en helicóptero hasta el buque q las llevara a la isla artificial cerca de Madagascar

**Byakuya**: ¿pero estará segura?

**Chofer**: no se preocupe Sr. Todo está perfectamente planeado, nada saldrá mal, ella firmo su inscripción, una de las clausulas dice que debe ir sola o se le revocara su pase

**Byakuya**: está bien, entiendo eso _–mira a Rukia-_

**Rukia**: entonces me tengo que ir allí _-conteniendo las ganas de llorar-_

**Chofer**: así es Srta.

**Rukia**: Hermano... _–lo abraza-_

**Byakuya**: _-la abraza y soba su cabeza_- esto es una oportunidad única, la posibilidad de realizar tu sueño –_ la mira-_ tu eres muy fuerte, recuerda esto. Te voy apoyar y esperare por ti cuando ganes _-le sonrie-_

**Rukia**: está bien hermano, gracias – _se seca la lagrima que dejo caer, le da un beso y sube al auto, mira desde la ventana- hermano, eres el mejor_ –cierra la ventana-

_-Inoue la mira, sonríe recordando que ella estaría igual si Sora aun viviese, y piensa –esa niña será mi compañera ahora – el auto arranca y Rukia no es capaz de mirar atrás, sabe que aunque no lo demostrara su hermano estaba triste; mira a la chica frente a ella-_

**Rukia**: hola… pensé que sería la única de este país en el concurso

**Inoue**: ya ves que no kuchiki san

**Rukia**: _-sorprendida-_ como sabes mi nombre?

**Inoue**: en la UGET usaron mi laboratorio para tus pruebas, se supone que eras la única, pero por el huso horario alguna chica desistió el mismo día que aprobaste y me eligieron a mí.

**Rukia**: ok esta gente es extraña ¿verdad?

**Inoue**: si _-ríe_- solo mira nuestra ropa, me llamo Orihime Inoue

**Rukia**: _-también riendo_- si! eso pensé, un gusto conocerte Orihime _-Rukia se fija en algo que Inoue tenía a su lado-_

**Inoue**: _-lo toma en las manos_- esto, es mi hermano... me aseguraron todo allá menos a él, es irreemplazable.

**Rukia**: una foto!...

**Inoue**: él falleció hace unos años... es mi única familia -suspira- te diré algo, no deberías estar triste, no ahora que estas comenzando

**Rukia**: tienes razón Inoue -_sonrie apenada-_

_Llegaron al helipuerto_

**Chofer**: hasta acá debo traerlas allá están los pilotos y los encargados

_-Las chicas se bajaron del auto, miraron a su alrededor, gente iba y venía pero nadie interesado en ellas o a quien preguntarle-_

**Kuukaku: **_-se acerca por detrás-_ hola chicas, bienvenidas_ -sonrie mientras ellas voltean-_

**Inoue**: Profesora Shiba! a dónde iremos?

**Rukia**: si a donde nos llevaran?

**Kuukaku**: de este helipuerto nos llevaran a un buque que justo ahora se encuentra en el océano indico y se dirige a la isla artificial de "BIC" donde están las instalaciones principales de la corporación que auspicia este evento, ahora deben estar llegando chicas de todos lados del mundo, otras están por llegar entre esas, Uds. –_se fija en Inoue- _¿ Qué es eso?

**Inoue**: un fotografía, dijeron tendrían todo, pero dudo que lo tengan a él

**Kuukaku**: ... bueno vallamos al helicóptero, se nos hace tarde

_-Se van hasta el helicóptero-_

**Rukia**: estoy nerviosa ..

**Inoue**: también yo, pero a la vez es emocionante no crees -_sonrie sin tensión-_

**Rukia**: si -_le sonrie de vuelta-_

**EN EL BUQUE**

**Ichigo**: -_al teléfono_- Uryuu llegaremos allá en 1 semana, ¿estará todo listo?

**Uryuu**: si Ichigo, todo está bien -_se tensa_- solo están terminando de llegar los insumos pero estarán listos para el próximo lunes.

**Ichigo**: eso espero, no imagino 12 chicas histéricas

**Uryuu**: No te preocupes, confía en mí…

**Ichigo**: lo hago bro -_contesta sorprendido de su tono_-

_-Llegan Yoruichi y Renji-_

**Renji**: tienes que fingir que no sabes nada, de lo contrario sospecharan -_diciéndole a Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: acá hay muchas chicas solo hay que actuar como chica y ya tonto

**Renji**: pero acá no hay chicas mensas todas son cerebros

**Yoruichi**: ya lo sé, pero no me menosprecies! Que este trasero no se hizo solito _-le guiña un ojo y se da una nalgada riendo-_ ea la Yoru es inteligente Renji hdp!

_Entran al camarote_

**Ichigo**: al parecer están alegres

**Renji**: si ya hicimos las paces en el cuarto _-riendo-_

**Yoruichi**: si papacito le lanza un beso _-riendo-_ quisiera él que fuese así!

**Ichigo**: -_riendo_- ¿deberías estar en la borda con las demás no? Ya hay muchas aunque no ha llegado Kuukaku

**Yoruichi**: ya voy, estaba allí pero me aburrí, lo único que hacen es hablar en Inglés y preguntarse por ti _-Renji veía por la ventana-_

**Ichigo**: ¿por mí? _-con sorpresa-_

**Renji**: claro bro, eres su héroe -_serio... mira a Yoruichi y no pueden contener la risa al ver la cara de ichigo-_

**Yoruichi**: buena Renji! Venga -_Chocan las manos mientras suena el comunicador-_

**Ichigo**: _-presiona el alta voz-_ diga

**Empleado**: Sr. 10 a bordo incluyendo a la Srta. Shijouin. Esperando llegada del helicóptero KBIC-009 ocupado por la doctora Shiba y las Srtas. Orihime Inoue y Kuchiki Rukia

**Yoruichi**: Awwww tan lindo me dijo Srta. -_ríe-_

**Ichigo**: muy bien avísenme cuando aborden –_corta la comunicación_- ¿Renji ya sabes lo que dirás?

**Renji**: ¿no quedamos en que lo harías tú porque es la bienvenida?

**Ichigo**: si pero lo he pensado mejor…

**Yoruichi**: mejor lo haces tú _-sonrie_- ponte la máscara y les hablas, ya luego le dejas el resto al tarado de Renji.

**Renji**: -_malhumorado_- tiene razón la forra...

_-Se escucha un helicóptero afuera-_

**Yoruichi**: llego mi nena! _-emocionada-_

**Ichigo**: Yoru recuerda q se supone también eres...

_-Yoruichi lo interrumpe-_

**Yoruichi**: participante de esta payasada _-se enseria-_ ya lo sé, Pero igual quiero verla y todos la conocen

**Ichigo**: está bien _-sonrie-_ confío en ti

**Yoruichi**: -_le da una nalgada_- Awwww tan lindo Ichigo! -_ichigo ríe-_

**Renji**: ¿y para mí?

**Yoruichi**: para ti también papacito –_Le da nalgada riendo-_

_-Salen de la cabina a recibir a las recién llegadas-_

_En el helicóptero…_

**Inoue**: ¿llegamos?

_-Se veía un gran barco desde el aire mientras descendían-_

**Kuukaku**: Si allí pasaran su última semana, van a aprender un poco sobre el funcionamiento de la isla y las asignaciones q tendrán

**Rukia**: ¿asignaciones?

**Inoue**: si kuchiki san, lo que debemos hacer allí, Además de las clases y entrenamiento físico.

**Kuukaku**: así es, este es solo el comienzo de su año de entrenamiento -_sonrie-_

_-Aterrizaron y las chicas bajaron con cuidado, el helicóptero alzo vuelo y se perdió de vista –a su encuentro llego Renji, Yoruichi desde unos metros atrás e Ichigo se encontraba en el puesto del capitán, observando todo-_

**Renji**: bienvenidas al buque observatorio de "BIC" siéntanse en casa

**Inoue**: OBSERVATORIO ¡! _-sorprendida-_

**Renji**: si, antes fue buque de carga, en la corporación lo adaptamos y convertimos en un buque-crucero de lujo y en el área de carga se instaló un telescopio de largo alcance y máxima precisión.

**Inoue**: WOOOOW ¿nos dejaran verlo o usarlo? -_sin poder ocultar la emoción-_

**Renji**: habría que preguntarle al jefe si lo autoriza

**Rukia**: ¿y dónde nos quedaremos?

**Renji**: vamos al gran salón donde esperan las otras chicas

_-El las dirigió dentro del buque mientras Yoruichi le hacía señas a Kuukaku para ir a otro sitio-_

**Kuukaku**: ahora los sigo _-dirigiéndose a Renji, rukia e inoue,_ _Se recuesta en la borda y Yoruichi se acerca-_

**Yoruichi**: como estas forra corazón de melón

**Kuukaku**: jajaja bien mamita rica

**Yoruichi**: ¿entonces ya comienza el show?

**Kuukaku**: así parece, esperemos que todo salga bien _-le sonrie-_

-_Dentro del buque, Rukia e Inoue estaban maravilladas; del techo lámparas colgaban y daban iluminación excelente, la sala donde habían dispuesto un gran comedor central con manteles blancos y caminos azules con arabescos egipcios bordados, cada uno de los 14 asientos estaba identificado, los cabeza de mesa serian Kuukaku y Renji, alrededor estaban colgados mantos en tonos azules, negros y blancos, que servían de fondo para la decoración interna, donde mostraban réplicas de obras famosas de grandes dinastías, sirvientes iban y venían, arreglando todo para el momento del almuerzo donde darían a conocer las normas de lo que pintaba ser el evento más grande para la corporación hasta ahora-_

**Renji**: siéntanse en casa ya que lo será por una semana_ -dirigiéndose a ellas-_

**Rukia**: gracias…

**Inoue**: gracias, ¿le dirás a tu jefe sobre abrir el área de carga por favor?

**Renji**: ok linda -_mirando el uniforme de las chicas-_

**Inoue**: _-sonrie forzadamente_- gracias...

_-Al rato anuncian por el intercomunicador que el almuerzo será servido en el gran salón; todas las chicas se sientan en su lugar asignado, Renji al ser cabeza de mesa se levanta y pide lo mismo a las chicas-_

**Renji**: Mmm _-habla en inglés-_ bueno como sabrán este es el inicio de un largo año y para comenzarlo como se debe escucharemos unas palabras del presidente y fundador de la BioIngeniery Corporation.

_-Todos aplauden, Ichigo aparece en el tope de las escaleras con una máscara y una capa negra que no lo deja distinguir, al mejor estilo del fantasma de la ópera, de inmediato se coloca unos guantes electrónicos y se encienden a ambos extremos de las escaleras unas bases laterales fluorescentes y al mover sus manos aparece una pantalla virtual donde comienza a explicar en un tono algo tenso pero seguro en inglés-_

**Ichigo**: chicas, están acá luego de una intensa labor por parte de nuestro equipo y la doctora Kuukaku Shiba presente acá -_Ichigo mueve un dedo y en la pantalla virtual aparece la imagen de Kuukaku-_ fueron seleccionadas para ser entrenadas en diversas áreas _-Ichigo movió una de sus manos y aparecían imágenes representativas de las áreas a entrenar-_ geografía, ciencias, política, deporte, teología, antropología, artes marciales y de defensa, artes escénicas y canto, astronomía, medicina, genética, biología y botánica, idiomas, todo con el propósito de hacerlas las mujeres del futuro, en "BIC" creemos que las mujeres son la base del mundo y por eso queremos entrenarlas, 12 Chicas con la capacidad de cambiarlo poco a poco; Uds. serán educadas, y cada mes se descartara una por menor rendimiento, entre Uds. mismas podrán enseñarse, idiomas y cultura de cada país, las que sean del mismo país compartirán habitación y harán equipo a la hora de enseñar a sus compañeras…

-_Inoue y Rukia se miraron y sonrieron, Yoruichi miraba a Ichigo con ganas de gritarle q se callara porque tenía hambre-_

Ahora bien_ -continuo Ichigo, movió su manos derecha-_ este dispositivo _-en la pantalla se mostró un objeto en forma de hoja-_ será implantado en la palma de su mano derecha durante esta semana, al llegar a la isla les será muy importante tenerla, es una microlámina con información químico-genética individual, será su pase y la llave a sus dormitorios _-en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes de cómo funcionaba-_ es flexible y solo mide 5mm, no notaran q está allí, pero es la garantía de su estadía , la que sea suspendida del entrenamiento le será retirado antes de partir, como notan les están siendo otorgados todos los objetos personales y de uso común que necesitan, acá en el barco cada camarote está equipado con lo básico, incluyendo su indumentaria, al llegar a la isla, notaran que hay una zona parecida a un centro comercial, de donde podrán seleccionar lo que necesitan cuando quieran sin ningún costo, lo único invariable es el uniforme…

Respecto a las normas internas, debe haber orden entre Ustedes y existir el fair play, nada de peleas o las implicadas serán suspendidas y su chip de acceso removido, tendrán acceso a todas las áreas a todas horas y podrán usar los equipos para crear o estudiar, serán monitoreadas en las áreas comunes y su mantenimiento estará a su criterio, por orden aleatorio de selección, todas contribuirán y es mejor que mantengan cada área limpia ordenada y en buen estado, son mujeres, el ser lindas y anhelar la perfección son algunas de sus virtudes ¿no? _-sonrie-_

_-La mayoría de las chicas, rieron pícaramente pero Yoruichi, Inoue y Rukia le miraron con indiferencia, mientras Cirucci reía con deleite y Kuukaku y Renji comenzaban a alterarse por estar allí-_

Por ahora es todo lo q debo decirles, ¿alguna pregunta?

**Lillineth**: ¿en qué horario serán impartidas las clases?

**Ichigo**: por esta semana solo tendrán que preocuparse de la adaptación al clima y al horario, el próximo lunes tendrán los horarios en su habitación en la isla

**Menoly**: ¿todas las normas fueron dichas o hay algunas más?

**Ichigo**: algunas más serán dichas en el momento de llegar a sus respectivas clases, lo importante es que Uds. las sigan. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

**Cirucci**: ¡HI! me llamo Cirucci -_lo dice con exagerada voz y desbordando emoción al punto de parecer falsa_- ¿you podrías quitarte la máscara? me han dicho que el jefe Ichigo es muy guapo!

**Ichigo**: la verdad no puedo

**Cirucci**: ¿me dejaras ver you rostro algún día caramelito?

_-Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante descaro-_

* * *

**Cirucci... se ganara el odio de muchos... jajajaja **

**Que les parece? **  
**aun falta mucho para la acción real, pero se muestran lo que sera mas adelante :) si les gusta dejen review y si no tambien para conocer su opinión e ir mejorando :P**

**ja nee n.n**


	4. Encuentro

Un abrumador crucero de lujo? Estoy inspirada y aprovechando que tengo mucho material desde hace años... jajaja

gracias a Tite Kubo por permitirme imaginar locuras con sus personajes *u* (que seria de los bleachers sin el!)

* * *

Capitulo IV

**ENCUENTRO**

**Ichigo**: lo siento linda, no es nada personal pero tu pregunta no es relevante. Ahora disfruten su almuerzo, cualquier duda, hablen con el vice-presidente Renji Abarai…

_-sale ichigo y se deshacen la pantalla, se apagan las bases… Almuerzan en silencio… al finalizar, Renji habla-_

**Renji**: chicas por esta semana disfruten del crucero, adáptense visiten sus habitaciones, y revisen lo que está allí, si necesitan algo, notifíquenselo a cualquiera de los trabajadores e intentaremos conseguirlo, gracias…

_-las chicas salen del gran salón y se dirigen a lo que parecen ser los camarotes-_

**Inoue**: -_a Rukia_- al parecer estaremos juntas este año

**Rukia**: así parece, eso me agrada

**Inoue**: y como que no saben que dos chicas juntas son peligrosas, juntan a doce jajá

**Rukia**: si! Pero debemos llevar la fiesta en paz, no quiero q me expulsen antes de tiempo

**Inoue**: no lo harán, tenemos q ganar, ahora somos equipo no? –_Sonrie-_

_-llegan al camarote; allí habían dos camas, las sabanas eran blancas con bordados azules en los extremos, una lámpara a cada lado derecho de las camas, sobre gabeteros de caoba, donde habían, mentas, pines, bloqueador solar, cepillos y broches para el cabellos, un closet con trajes de baño en color negro con detalles en forma de flor azul, algunos uniformes como los que traían puestos en ese momento y algunos deportivos que consistían en pescadores de algodón con su camiseta en tonos blanco con detalles azules y negros, toallas impecablemente blancas, un baño equipado con lo necesario, cepillos de dientes y pasta dental… las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos japoneses q parecían puertas corredizas en pergamino… Al entrar- _

**Rukia**: Orihime mira esto, que lindo!

**Inoue**: wow si, en verdad es lindo! -_sonrie ampliamente-_

_-Rukia exploraba para ver todo lo que había-_

**Rukia**: Orihime, seremos mellizas?

**Inoue**: porque lo dices? –_confundida-_

**Rukia**: todo es igual! La ropa accesorios, todo –_se aflige- _

**Inoue**: al parecer no quieren peleas, que todas sean iguales? Y les gustan estos colores? jajá

**Rukia**: si jajaja en todo lo usan, y estos trajes de baño…

**Inoue**: –_ríe-_ no quiero broncearme, prefiero la deportiva, este uniforme ya me hace creer estar en el ejército _–sonrie por compromiso-_

**Rukia**: si todas vestidas iguales –_alterada-_

**Inoue**: bueno, yo iré ducharme, tengo algo de sueño jeje

**Rukia**: vale, yo hare eso luego

-_Inoue estaba bajo el agua y pensaba que todo parecía irreal, tan igual todo y diferente a la vez. Rukia recostada en la cama pensaba en su hermano y todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, luego su mente quedo en blanco-_

**Inoue**: Kuchiki san? -_moviéndola por el hombro_- deberías ducharte antes de dormir…

**Rukia**: Orihime -_mira a su alrededor_- me quede dormida -_Inoue ya estaba vestida_-

**Inoue**: lo note jajaja anda ya, luego dormirás mejor y más cómoda

**Rukia**: sí, es cierto -_se levanta y va al baño… Inoue se recuesta en la cama y usando sus métodos de relajación se quedó dormida antes que Rukia saliera del baño… Rukia se ducho y se puso ropa deportiva-_

**Rukia**: -_pensando_- la misma ropa q ella… tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, no podemos elegir mucho -_se recostó en la cama y al poco rato quedo dormida_-

_-en la cabina del capitán-_

**Kuukaku**: wow no pensé no pensé que te atrevieras a decir todo eso Ichigo

**Renji**: ni yo jojo pero casi me dormía

**Ichigo**: joder con Uds. jajaja

**Kuukaku**: y que hay de la chica esa de "quítate la máscara caramelito" –_ríe a carcajadas-_

_-suena la puerta que se abre y cierra fuerte-_

**Yoruichi**: tontos porque me dejan afuera! También me quiero reír jajaja

**Renji**: no tienes que estar allá abajo con las demás?

**Yoruichi**: siii! pero me aburro, no hay nada interesante, no tengo compañera y me aburre hablar inglés… oye caramelito ya te quitaste la máscara? Jajajajajajajaja

**Kuukaku y Renji:** jajaja jajaja

**Kuukaku**: re-forra nena, pero cierto esa chica en verdad aprobó?

**Yoruichi**: sii hable con ella al parecer tiene algo más que una sola neurona pero no aseguro que sean más de dos –_ríe-_

**Ichigo**: -_apenado_- ustedes la seleccionaron, no tengo culpa de su comportamiento

**Renji**: es broma bro, yo me voy a inspeccionar que ya comienzan a salir en traje de baño…

**Kuukaku**: pervertido de Mier… no tienes remedio

_-a la noche , casi todos dormían, salvo unos cuantos que aún no se acostumbraban al jet lag pero estaban en sus habitaciones, a la hora de la cena ya no estaban en la mesa Renji y Kuukaku; Yoruichi comió sola en silencio pensando en cómo desquitarse de los otros 3-_

_-en uno de los camarotes-_

**Inoue**: -_mirando el techo-_

**Rukia**: Orihime...

**Inoue**: _-voltea a verla_- dime

**Rukia**: tengo hambre, tu no? no se ni qué hora es

**Inoue**: el reloj este dice que son las 3pm así que acá son las 3 am más o menos, y sí, tengo hambre

**Rukia**: nos levantamos a ver que hay por allí? Aunque sea alguien a quien pedirle una fruta jajaja

**Inoue**: está bien kuchiki san, vamos con cuidado por si otras duermen

_-Salieron y anduvieron por los pasillos débilmente iluminados, cada puerta estaba identificada, bajaron escaleras y algunos pisos hasta llegar a lo q parecía la cocina… absolutamente iluminada y con hermosos topes de granito, espaciosa y con todo lo que se podría imaginar, parecía la cocina de una mansión y no de un barco; abrieron uno de los refrigeradores-_

**Inoue**: kuchiki san que quieres? acá hay de todo –_ríe-_

**Rukia**: a ver… manzana o helado

**Inoue**: helado para la cena? –_sorprendida_-

**Rukia**: no dices que casi amanece? Vamos comamos helado si?

**Inoue**: vale, tómalo –_sonrie_- y subamos, deben estar lindas las estrellas

**Rukia**: si vamos –_sonrie de vuelta-_

_-tomaron el helado de 3.50 LTs y dos cucharitas, salieron de la cocina y hacia fondo del pasillo Inoue se fija en el letrero sobre la puerta – _**AREA DE CARGA**_-_

**Inoue**: Kuchiki san mira! -_rukia voltea-_

**Rukia**: que cosa

**Inoue**: el área de carga, allí dijo el chico este que estaba el telescopio, vamos a verlo? –_ojos brillosos-_

**Rukia**: y si nos descubren?

**Inoue**: seria solo un momentito veamos, si no tiene la llave pasamos a ver, si?

**Rukia**: Ok pero con cuidado

_-Inoue y Rukia se acercan e Inoue gira la manilla, la puerta se abre, se miran entre ellas y deciden pasar, caminan por un pasillo y llegan a un área central que tiene forma de circulo, en el centro está el telescopio, reducido para poder guardarlo, a su alrededor los controles y paneles de estudio Inoue y Rukia, estaban con la boca abierta-_

**Inoue**: Kuchiki san! Yo lo quiero, lo quiero usar –_emocionada-_

**Rukia**: -_comiendo helado-_ Orihime creo que mejor nos vamos antes que nos metamos en un problema aquí

**Inoue**: espera que solo estoy viendo!

_-Inoue tomo una cucharada del helado y bajo las escaleras que la separaban de la base del telescopio, rukia la siguió con cautela-_

**Inoue**: Kuchiki san mira -_se sube a la plataforma y ve las graduaciones de las lentes_- tiene de todo!

**Rukia**: con cuidado Orihime ya me estoy asustando

**Inoue**: –_ríe-_ cuidado tú, al parecer de ese lado están los controles de encendido jajaja

**Rukia**: entonces te espero allá -_al intentar voltear tropieza con uno de los cables y para no dejar caer el helado su codo va directo a uno de los controles y se encienden algunas luces y se escucha un ruido algo extraño_- ay Orihime q hice! -_se escucha un ruido desde el pasillo-_

**Yoruichi**: ahg que fastidio tengo y en esta cosa no hay nada interesante

**Inoue**: Kuchiki san ahí viene alguien, intenta esconderte en algún sitio

_-Inoue salta hacia las sombras entre la plataforma, entra Yoruichi y ve las luces en los controles, le llama la atención, baja hasta ellos-_

**Yoruichi**: a ver que juguetito tiene el tonto de ichigo acá

_-Rukia e Inoue observan desde las sombras, Yoruichi toca uno de los botones y la plataforma comienza a elevarse y se abre el techo para dejar salir el telescopio-_

**Yoruichi**: maldición que hice! -_toco otro botón y se hizo más rápida la subida-_ joder! ahora como apago esto!

-_Al elevarse rukia e inoue perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron dejándose ver de Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: -_confundida_- quienes son y que hacen acá

**Inoue**: quien eres tu ¿también estas usando uniforme, así que no deberías estar aquí?

**Yoruichi**: no es tu problema nena, la verdad, estaba de curiosa y ahora no hayo como apagarle a esta cosa -_rukia intentaba q no le vieran la cara-_

_-Desde arriba Renji e Ichigo despertaron en sus respectivos camarotes y se encontraron en el pasillo, se miraron y salieron a ver qué pasaba-_

**Inoue**: a ver… -_busco entre los dispositivos encendidos y presiono algunos-_ con esto debería bastar…

_-en el ascensor-_

**Renji**: quien crees que este metiéndose con los aparatos del área de carga?

**Ichigo**: alguna que no estaba dormida, tenemos muchas personas acá que pudieron hacerlo

**Renji**: espero que sigan ahí y, que piensas hacerle a quien sea?

**Ichigo**: no lo sé, pero no tienen autorización de estar ahí

_-En el área de carga, el telescopio volvía a la normalidad y ya se escuchaban los pasos y voces de quienes se acercaban-_

**Yoruichi**: escóndanse, por allí hay otro pasillo, seguro encontraran la salida de acá, yo los enfrentare

**Rukia**: ahora que hacemos Orihime! Ves! te dije que nos iban a descubrir

**Inoue**: shh que nos encontraran si haces ruido _-inoue salto hacia las sombras y le hizo señas a rukia y ella hizo lo mismo-_ y tú que harás?

**Yoruichi**: tranquilas no pueden hacerme nada a mí –le guiña un ojo-

_-inoue y rukia entre las sombras encontraron el pasillo, y cuando entran notan que hay más luz del área del telescopio-_

**Ichigo**: Yoru que haces acá –_sorprendido_-

**Yoruichi**: –_ríe-_ es que no tenía sueño, me perdí un poquito y quería ver para que sirviera esta cosota solamente ichigo –_sonrie nerviosa-_

**Renji**: tonta como te pones a meterle mano a eso –_ríe-_

**Ichigo**: segura que eso es lo que hacías?

**Yoruichi**: que más estaría haciendo con tantos cables acá?

**Renji**: te doy ideas? –_Le giña un ojo-_

**Yoruichi**: jajajajajaja pervertido, espera que me conozca alguna y ya verás que si los usare –_ríe-_

**Ichigo**: bueno Yoru mejor nos vamos –_le sonrie-_

**Yoruichi**: ea ea eso les pasa por dejarme sola, si sirvieran de algo no me metería en estas zonas

_-Apagaron las luces y se fueron. Inoue y Rukia luego de seguir el pasillo y subir escaleras llegaron a proa_-

_Miran la luna terminando su helado…_

**Rukia**: Orihime te imaginaste alguna vez algo tan bonito?

**Inoue**: la verdad no, aunque podía verlo mientras dormía –_ríe_- puede parecerte extraño todo lo que digo

**Rukia**: no para nada en verdad –_le sonrie de vuelta_- Bueno, también espero que por ahora se mantenga así de tranquilo y lindo y… dejar de meternos en problemas por estar de curiosas

**Inoue**: -_ríe_- lo dices por lo de ahorita?

**Rukia**: si quien sabe si esa chica nos echa el balde y nos expulsan a nosotras?

**Inoue**: yo creo que ella tiene algo que ver, me pareció verla en el instituto cuando nos hicieron las pruebas

**Rukia**: en verdad? Fíjate que yo no me acuerdo –_confundida_-

**Inoue**: -_ríe_- al parecer eres algo despistada no kuchiki san?

**Rukia**: si –_ríe_- que te parece si mejor me dices rukia?

**Inoue**: mmm ok, entonces puedes decirme Inoue –_sonrie_-

**Rukia**: dale! Oye .. Si nos toca pasar el año vestidas iguales y estudiando lo mismo, vamos a terminar locas –_ríe_-

**Inoue**: no lo creo, pero aunque vistamos igual, somos diferentes en actitud, y ese es lo importante

**Rukia**: si inoue es cierto, ay mira que confianzas, aunque decirte así es más fácil y rápido –_sonrie_-

**Inoue**: si es cierto mejor decirte Rukia que kuchiki san –_sonrie de vuelta_- _-inoue mira hacia arriba y ve alguien conocido-_ rukia mira! –_Le señala el sitio_- no has visto a ese hombre antes?

**Rukia**: -_mira hacia lo alto_- no veo bien quien es, creo que no…

**Inoue**: olvídalo, aunque… me intriga… quiero ir

**Rukia**: otra vez con eso?

**Inoue**: quédate acá yo ya vengo, así no te metes tú en problemas, si?

**Rukia**: ok, acá te espero –_sonrie nerviosa-_

_-Inoue subió entre barandales y algunos cables de la decoración, al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él, Inoue se aproximó con cuidado y si, lo conocía… le cubrió los ojos con las manos antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar-_

* * *

Inoue pasa de espontanea.. se metera en problemas? :3

todos piden review asi que yo tambien ó_ó jajaja

nah broma n.n si les gusta solo haganlo saber...

jaa nee


	5. Isla

Intriga despejada?

Eso espero...

Recuerden que los nombres son originales de Tite Kubo y el resto son locuras de una imaginacion activa by mi jajaja

* * *

CAPITULO V

**ISLA**

**Inoue**: adivina quién soy –_sonriendo-_

**Ichigo**: -_sorprendido y con los ojos tapados_- Yoru…?

**Inoue**: nop jajá como estas, chico de los sistemas? No pensé verte tan pronto –_le sonrie destapando sus ojos; *este también conoce a la chica de hace rato que sospechoso*piensa*-_

**Ichigo**: jeje -_algo nervioso_- como estas, Orihime…?

**Inoue**: si la misma _–sonrie ampliamente_- pero pregunte primero

**Ichigo**: bien, me desperté por unos ruidos y ya no pude conciliar el sueño, tu porque estas acá?

**Inoue**: estaba allá abajo -_señala hacia donde esta rukia, que intenta distinguir al chico pero no puede por las sombras- _con mi compañera de habitación, despertamos hace rato, al parecer no hay mucho movimiento a esta hora y decidimos salir, todo es más bonito desde acá.

**Ichigo**: sí, es cierto pero deben dormir no crees?

**Inoue**: dormiremos luego, ya casi amanece y queremos ver la salida del sol. Debe ser algo único, no quieres acompañarnos? Después de todo, es por ti que estoy aca

**Ichigo**:-se sonroja- lo siento, pero creo que mejor me voy no puedo estar mucho rato despierto mañana debo arreglar unas cosas y preparar otras

**Inoue**: estarás con nosotras en la isla?

**Ichigo**: quizás unos días, pero no creo que este mucho tiempo, porque lo preguntas?

**Inoue**: mm bueno, solo… que… me gustaría platicar con alguien más que solo chicas –_se sonroja_- mejor bajo antes de que mi compañera se sienta mal o se enoje conmigo

**Ichigo**: yo volveré adentro, cuídate

**Inoue**: tu igual - _le da un rápido beso en la mejilla_- gracias! -_da la vuelta y baja despacio, dejando a un ichigo sonrojado, llega donde rukia-_ es más fácil subir que bajar jajaja casi caigo dos veces -_se ríe-_

**Rukia**: loca! solo a ti se te ocurre escalar los pisos de un buque así!

**Inoue**: me pareció fácil jajaja no te preocupes –_sonrie_- deberías intentarlo tu

**Rukia**: yo ni por un conejo subo ahí arriba asi!

**Inoue**: pero para eso se supone que nos van a entrenar –_la mira con extrañeza_-

**Rukia**: pues espero! Casi me muero de susto, oye pero, quien era ese tipo?

**Inoue**: -se sonroja- etto… es un ingeniero de sistemas de esta corporación, es por el que estoy acá… creo, y sabes, por lo que me dijo, conoce a la chica que estuvo ahora en el telescopio, así que al parecer no soy la única que entro acá de esa manera, y deben ser buenos amigos porque cuando me le acerque pensó que yo era ella –_le da una sonrisa ensombrecida-_-

**Rukia**: en serio! Con razón… pero, mejor no meternos en eso, porque no nos vamos para adentro?

**Inoue**: si dormimos ahorita nos pasara lo mismo que esta vez y no podremos dormir de noche además el amanecer debe ser lindo desde aca

**Rukia**: ok y si, tienes razón mejor no dormimos ahora porque tendremos problemas después con el jet bag ese que dijeron ayer

**Inoue**: jajajajajaja con el jet lag! –_Dice riendo fuerte_-

**Rukia**: -_apenada_- jajá si, con esa misma cosa!

_-Inoue y Rukia se quedaron ahí y conocieron poco a poco el buque, les instalaron su chip en la palma de la mano, fueron conociendo poco a poco a sus compañeras, pocas veces se volvieron a cruzar con la chica llamada Yoruichi, pasaron una semana adaptándose a todo y le tomaron gusto al buque que más que un barco parecía una mansión flotante, ya casi se acostumbraban a todo cuando el lunes siguiente atracaron en la isla artificial de "BIC" cerca de Madagascar-_

_En todo el buque se escuchó por los altavoces del atraco en el muelle de la isla…_

**Rukia**: Inoue mira! por fin llegamos –_sonrie emocionada-_

**Inoue**: si! aunque no estaba mal el crucero jajaja

**Renji**: -_por el altavoz_- chicas, hemos atracado en el puerto de la isla de la corporación, van a desembarcar, se irá mostrando en la pantalla electrónica su nombre, al bajar habrá una zona identificada específicamente para el grupo y luego de allí cada una tendrá el acceso a la isla, con solo pasar su mano derecha por el lector que está en la puerta ya dentro sigan el camino directo a la mansión dentro en la sala las esperan los demás integrantes de nuestro grupo y la organización de bienvenida.

**Rukia**: ahora tenemos que aguantarnos -_enojada_-

**Inoue**: mejor que nada jajaja al menos usaremos los chips estos, ya quiero ver cómo funcionan! –_le sonrie-_

**Rukia**: sii y bastante q dolió ese puto chip

**Inoue**: rukia… no digas eso que solo fue un piquete, no seas llorona –_se ríe_-

**Rukia**: yo quiero ver como es todo desde adentro

**Inoue**: yo también, pero esperar un poquito tampoco es que tardaremos mucho, no?

**Rukia**: no tengo mucha paciencia inoue

–_En la isla Ichigo inspeccionaba las aulas y los jardines, mientras se llevaba a cabo el registro en la entrada de las instalaciones, cuando entra a la casa se encuentra con una sorpresa en el salón principal –_

**Uryuu**: como te dije ichigo, Todo estaría listo así como querías, entre Urahara y yo terminamos completando…

**Ichigo**: y que es esto? –_Señalando una gran mesa de vinos y licores_-

**Uryuu**: un banquete de bienvenida

**Ichigo**: parece más bien una fiesta muy social

**Uryuu**: algo así bro, no todo tiene que ser aburrido

**Ichigo**: saca el licor de, ellas no están acá para emborracharse sino para estudiar, nada de fiestas de este tipo

**Uryuu**: bro no es ma.. -_Ichigo interrumpe-_

**Ichigo**: -_serio_- ya dije que nada de licor te acepto la fiesta, más como una reunión de bienvenida, pero ellas han estado tranquilas y descansadas toda la semana, una fiesta solo las hará desinteresarse de lo que es realmente importante

**Uryuu**: -_ordenando a los meseros presentes, enojado al ver que se le quedaron viendo_- saquen el vino de acá inmediatamente!

**Ichigo**: no te enojes Uryuu, pero ya te había dicho sobre esto.

**Uryuu**: lo sé, pero quería animar esto, ya luego será.

**Ichigo**: ya están por llegar, hiciste un buen trabajo con las instalaciones, ahora esperar que no enloquezcan ellas

_-En el buque-_

**Renji**: _-por el comunicador_- Kuchiki Rukia y Orihime Inoue

**Rukia**: AL Fin ¡! Pensé que tardaríamos todo el día acá –_cansada_-

**Inoue**: vamos jajaja que nos espera más trámite abajo…

_-Llegaron a tierra y notaron la disposición, todas en un cubículo de entrada, frente a un portal que parecía una muralla, Kuukaku les indico como debían hacer, tomo la mano de Yoruichi y la paso frente al panel que parecía la cerradura y automáticamente se abrió, por el dispositivo que había sido instalado-_

**Kuukaku**: como pueden ver, este método les abrirá las puertas en toda la isla, excepto aquellas a las que no tengan acceso por codificación, estarán identificadas, si intentan forzar la entrada se activara una alarma silenciosa, que solo la sala de seguridad es capaz de captar, no intenten forzar ninguna de las entradas por favor o serán descalificadas, ahora entren a la que será su casa por el próximo año para algunas y meses para otras.

_-Entraron con cuidado y a pesar de estar abierta cada una probo su dispositivo, solo para comprobar que funcionara, Yoruichi fue la primera en entrar, ya sabía cómo debía estar todo, quería molestar a Uryuu pues tenía años sin poder verlo, al entrar todas quedaron con la boca abierta por la decoración, era básicamente paredes de cristal o eso creían, al estar todas dentro se dieron cuenta que Renji y Kuukaku ya estaba allí, listos para establecer las normas internas de la isla y como serían las cosas a partir de ese momento-_

**Renji**: como ven a pesar de parecer paredes de cristal, no lo son, es una mezcla de polímeros termo sellados transparentes doble, que reacciona en cuanto hace contacto con su propio switch, les muestro -_Renji cerro una de las puertas y automáticamente el cristal se volvió oscuro y no pudieron ver lo de adentro, todas quedaron asombradas-_

**Rukia**: viste inoue que sádicos!

**Inoue**: si jajaja es interesante

**Yoruichi**: -_en su mente_- estos tontos la hacen bien…

**Kuukaku**: las puertas estarán abiertas en cada aula de clases a menos que estén dictando alguna, el mismo mecanismo para las habitaciones, estarán en grupos como en el buque y los dispositivos para abrir son los que están en sus manos. En las habitaciones están sus pertenencias, si les hace falta alguna cosa podrán conseguirla en las instalaciones -_señala un pasillo_- si siguen ese pasillo, saldrán de la mansión a otra dependencia de la casa, por favor síganme…

_-Las chicas siguieron a Kuukaku y Renji que les mostraban la mansión en un recorrido por las instalaciones. Salieron de la casa y estaba frente a un gran jardín con flores exóticas, al fondo estaba algo que parecía un invernadero cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que era realmente una bodega, llena de anaqueles surtidos con las cosas que podrían necesitar, bajo la marca "BIC" productos femeninos de primera necesidad-_

**Kuukaku**: como ven, acá encontraran lo que necesiten, desde shampoo a toallas sanitarias , por favor, no necesitan volverse locas, en cada baño hay uno ya, solo tómenlo si terminaron el anterior, no es necesario tener por cantidades algo que se les da gratis… sigamos el recorrido…

_-Siguieron caminando por los jardines y entre ellos se toparon con lo que parecía un gimnasio al aire libre, tenían muchos dispositivos de entrenamiento y un área con tatamis, para las artes marciales-_ Este es una de las áreas de entrenamiento, como ven está equipada con lo que necesita para ello, en parte de rendimiento muscular y elongación, parece al aire libre pero verán que tiene un techo, el mismo permite la entrada de luz solar pero la absorbe totalmente no sentirán calor bajo el gimnasio, la construcción con paneles solares permite que la energía del sol sea la que ilumine el gimnasio por la noche este mismo sistema está instalado en el área de la piscina -**una chica pregunta** : y si llueve como harán para cubrir los equipos, ya que no hay paredes?-… -_Uryuu interrumpe-_

**Uryuu**: -_con un poco de ego_- Miren el techo, en el están instalados algunos dispositivos meteorológicos, están regulados en forma térmica, si los sensores sienten un cambio brusco en el clima se despliegan las pieles hechas con polímeros resistentes, parecidas al neopreno, nada podrá dañar los equipos…

**Renji, Yoruichi y Kuukaku**: -_pensando_- este tarado ha aprendido algo…

**Kuukaku**: sigamos, -_caminaron largo rato entre jardines y llegaron a lo que parecía una torre eléctrica o una buena imitación de la torre de Tokio, quedaron sorprendidas al ver eso en aquella isla- _En la parte más baja de esta torre se encuentra, el área de las pruebas vocales y de actuación, es un gran escenario techado de la mima manera que el gimnasio, acá tendrán lo necesario para sus pruebas.

**Cirucci**: -_interrumpiendo_- mmm y todas tendremos q cantar ¿? Ío no soy buenita para eso

**Yoruichi e Inoue**: _-estresadas por el comentario_-

**Rukia**: -_pensando_- qué onda con esta tipa

**Kuukaku**: -_sonriendo muy forzadamente-_ si es obligatorio es algo que **SE** **EXPLICO EN EL BUQUE**_ –haciendo énfasis-_ cuando también interrumpiste…

**Cirucci**: ae nu entonces saldré mal desde el inicio –_expresión triste-_

**Uryuu**: -_se quedó mirándola con algo de extrañeza_- Emm… no te preocupes para eso tendrán clases de afinación y entonación

**Cirucci**: en serio bonito! q lindo cómo te llamas?

**Uryuu**: Ishida Uryuu

**Cirucci**: lindo nombre –_con emoción falsa en extremo-_

**Inoue**: -_a rukia_- cof tarada, cof buscona -_Yoruichi la escucha_-

**Yoruichi**: cof garchona –_Inoue, Yoruichi y Rukia se miraron y rieron fuerte llamando la atención de las demás ,y cuando las vieron callaron algo apenadas, pero seguían riendo bajito-_

**Renji**: -_susurra a Uryuu_- brother sabes que nada de andar con las minas estas, no te puedes poner a sacarles platica así

**Uryuu**: esta buena y me busco no hice nada

**Renji**: pero te conozco y a las fáciles así le echas guante

**Uryuu**: no la veo fácil, solo animada, no como las otras –_ríe bajo-_

**Renji**: si hubieras estado en al barco… las cosas que se le mando al ichigo, el pobre no se la acababa con las bromas de Yoruichi

**Kuukaku**: sigamos a dentro de la mansión deben ir a conocer sus dormitorios y bajen al almuerzo que será el inicio de su estadía real en esta isla _-las chicas le siguieron adentro-_

**Chizuru**: como podremos investigar lo que necesitemos para las clases?

**Uryuu**: _-adelantándose a Renji_- en el tercer piso tendrán la biblioteca virtual más grande del mundo, la torre que vieron afuera es la receptora del satélite de la compañía, nada es mejor que acá, desde luego tienen todo lo que necesiten en tecnología y desarrollo incluso si Uds. mismas quieren intentarlo ,pensé que ichigo se los había dicho…

**Renji**: lo hizo, deben recordar las normas, si no mañana antes de la primera clase tendrán un recuento de lo que se debe y no hacer acá.

_-Al quedarse solos en la sala los conocidos… Yoruichi salta y le da un zape a Uryuu_

**Yoruichi**: uuuryyyuuu hdp has crecido! _-le pega en la espalda-_

**Uryuu**: quieres ver que también me creció? –_Ríe fuerte-_

**Yoruichi**: puto! Te pegaron malas maneras eh!

**Kuukaku**: compórtense mejor antes de que los vean

**Renji**: déjalos que tambien Ío quiero que Yoru vea lo q me creció… _-riendo-_

**Yoruichi**: jajaja ya quisieran que les haga inspección privada putos! no más denme chance y me los… a que decía que mejor no –_riendo_- dejen de joder

**Kuukaku**: de todas formas Yoru prefiere tenerme a mí de inspectora –_les guiña un ojo siguiendo el juego-_

**Yoruichi**: claro mamacita vamos al cuarto oscuro antes que abra la puerta –_riendo_-

**Ichigo**: -_sale desde una de las habitaciones escondidas_- porque no dejan los jueguitos? Jajaja

**Renji**: Ichigo las quiere a todas para el jajaja

**Yoruichi**: para el no hay nada por dejarme con las mensas esas

**Ichigo**: te vi riendo con algunas "mensas" como es dices

**Yoruichi**: si jajá es que se hizo bueno estar con ellas dos –_ríe_- hasta inteligentes parecían

**Kuukaku**: se supone que todas son inteligentes

**Uryuu**: menos Yoru pero igual la queremos así toda tonta jajaja

**Renji**: _-riendo-_ mira quién habla… al que le costó mucho terminar y llamo a Urahara

**Ichigo**: lo importante es que terminaron… Yoruichi te alistaras?

**Yoruichi**: que es la onda con que me vaya? Además quien me va a oler acaso te quieres meter a mi cuarto? Y Si se enojan luego los demás? jajaja o prefieres entrar con Renji y solo me quieres limpia por si acaso?- _riendo_- ok ya me voy…

_-Yoruichi subió a cambiarse, mientras las otras no paraban en su asombro de ver las paredes de cristal líquido-_

**Yoruichi**: _-empujaba la puerta y no podía abrirla_- como Mier… abro esto? Se me olvido!

_-llega Kisuke por detrás- _

**Kisuke**: te haces tonta para llamar la atención, no? pasa la mano por acá

–_le sonrie y puso la mano sobre un tablero que había en la pared a la altura del pecho y la puerta se abrió-_ así se hace…

–_la hace sonrojar y entran a la habitación…-_

* * *

_juju... que pasara? _

_si les gusto, haganlo saber :3_

_ja nee _


	6. Inicio

:3 troll

nombres de personajes originales de Tite Kubo...

* * *

CAPITULO VI

**INICIO**

**Yoruichi**: jajaja es que solo quería que me vinieras a ver -_le pellizca una mejilla-_

**Kisuke**: me querías en lo oscurito, no?

**Yoruichi**: -_sonrojada_- jajaja tonto! Ya quisieras, y que es de tu vida Kisuke? –_Se sienta en la cama y lo mira-_

**Kisuke**: haciendo los trabajos del organización, administrando otras cosas… un día de estos de los te mostrare, ahora solo quiero irme

**Yoruichi**: jajajajajaja dices eso pero bien que te gusta la idea de estar con las nenas acá verdad?

**Kisuke**: si, pero a veces es una Mier.. –_lo interrumpe_-

**Yoruichi**: ea ea cuida la boca y… Kisuke, que haces en mi habitación?

**Kisuke**: tú querías que te ayudara a bañar, no dijiste eso allá abajo a los demás?

**Yoruichi**: jajaja no tonto, no necesito ayuda! –_Yoruichi se le acerca y le da un abrazo_- te extrañe -_a ti más que a nadie-_

**Kisuke**: -_sonrojado_- también yo a ti, pero no queríamos que tuvieses problemas por estar con nosotros

**Yoruichi**: ahora si me dirás que quieres? –_Lo mira seria_- creo que muchas cosas quedaron pendientes y la verdad, estoy grande como para que decidan por mí que es lo mejor para mi vida

**Kisuke**: solo zafarme del supuesto jefe y… a ti..

**Yoruichi**: que!? Tú aguanta y luego le pides la baja y te montas el bar y haces tus orgias feliz jajajajajaja –_ignorando su comentario-_

**Kisuke**: si tendré que hacer eso mientras consiga quien pague más por lo que tengo jajaja

**Yoruichi**: y que tienes? Una cara fea jajajajajaja es broma, anda abajo que me voy a bañar

**Kisuke**: ya quisieran tus ex tener mi cara. Y para eso vine a ayudarte a bañar –_ríe-_

**Yoruichi**: jajajajajaja tonto Sal de acá –_sonrojada le lanza una almohada_-

**Kisuke**: -_tomando su mano_- eh? tan pronto quieres que me meta contigo a la cama que me lanzas las almohadas? –_Le da un casto beso y se va, dejando a una Yoruichi totalmente sonrojada mirando la puerta_-

**Cirucci**: -_en su habitación_- ush tendré que aguantar esta cara de niña buena que no me soporto solo para conseguir lo que quiero… mientras, a seguir siendo linda para conseguir aliados ese chico… mmm Uryuu podría ayudar, al parecer sabe mucho sobre las funciones y operaciones de esta isla así que a ser más linda con él para ganar -_se mira al espejo de su peinadora corrige su maquillaje y se acomoda el bra-_

**Inoue**: que extraño es todo pero muy bonito, todo lo de las paredes transparentes jajaja es demasiado

**Rukia**: si son unos genios estos tipos y… inoue qué opinas de todo eso que estemos juntas por país? Hay algunas que no estarán acompañadas y hay demasiadas habitaciones

**Inoue**: no sé, será algo de acostumbrarse, ya luego vemos que tal es todo

_Rukia_: será –_desanimada_- comenzamos mañana justo jajaja estoy nerviosa!

_-Se hizo la hora de almorzar y se escuchó una voz por los comunicadores internos pidiéndoles que bajaran, todo parecía estar perfecto, las chicas fueron guiadas al salón que fungía como comedor, másteles blancos con decorados en azules y negro idénticos a los del buque, los mismos arabescos delicados, los únicos presentes eran Uryuu y Yoruichi, que se hacían los que no se conocían_-

**Uryuu**: chicas ya pueden sentirse como en casa, porque lo será por un tiempo –_ríe_- algunas más que otras pero así son las reglas, esta es su bienvenida de mi parte a la isla

**Cirucci**: gracias bonito! _-*la verdad sí creo que con este pueda * piensa; mientras las demás la miran como una desubicada-_

**Uryuu**: -_sorprendido, la observa y luego le ignora_- bueno, adelante con el festín…

_-Comieron casi en grupos marcados, algunas q sabían idiomas natales de otras se unían en conversaciones animadas, a lo que Cirucci y Yoruichi se unieron a la conversación de rukia e inoue-_

**Yoruichi**: hola jajaja como están Uds.?

**Rukia**: bien jajajajajaja

**Inoue**: si, bien –_sonrie-_

**Yoruichi**: -_en voz más baja_- no les dije a ellos –_les guiña un ojo_- descuiden

**Inoue**: ahora que lo mencionas, tú los conoces no?

**Yoruichi**: mmm digamos que si… pero nadie debe saberlo

**Inoue**: no te preocupes, ya lo suponíamos

**Rukia**: si, era muy notorio, por como los trataste esa vez y… -_Cirucci interrumpe_-

**Cirucci**: holaaa como están Uds.

**Inoue** : -_sorprendida por su forma de entrar a la conversación_- mmm bien –_sonrie_- tú?

**Cirucci**: bien awu que lindo conseguir quien hable español es bastante difícil el inglés y japonés y la japonesa esa es algo pesada –_con tristeza-_

**Yoruichi**: no te preocupes por los demás, preocúpate por ti solamente linda –_le sonrie con algo de apatía-_

**Rukia**: si acá cada quien hace lo suyo

**Inoue**: Chizuru solo habla japonés e inglés, si no sabes esos idiomas, difícilmente te comunicaras con ella _–le sonrie_-

**Cirucci**: si eso pensé –_sonrie forzada- *estúpida darme clases a mi *-piensa_-

**Rukia**: y de donde son y cómo se llaman?

**Yoruichi**: argentina, me llamo Yoruichi me puedes decir Yoru

**Cirucci**: yo también soy de argentina! -_con emoción-_

**Inoue**: mmm soy de México.. Me llamo inoue Orihime jajá –_sonrie-_

**Cirucci**: hime! qué bonito tener "princesa" en el nombre

**Inoue**: mmm si jeje –_se hace forzada la sonrisa_-

**Rukia**: jajajajajaja _–*inoue debe estar que la golpea* piensa_- me llamo rukia kuchiki

**Yoruichi**: y que hacían Uds. antes de entrar acá?

**Inoue**: estudiaba ingeniería bio genética –_sonrie- _

**Rukia**: yo estudiaba informática forense

**Yoruichi**: estudiabas compus muertas? Jajaja –_Cirucci interrumpe-_

**Cirucci**: aww yo también estudiaba, informática e ingeniería de sistemas -_sonrie-_

**Inoue**: -_pensando * no es tan tarada como parece *-_ wow que interesante, quién lo diría

**Rukia**: -_capto el sarcasmo y rio fuerte_- inoue si tiene cosas! jajajajajaja

**Inoue**: -_conteniendo la risa_- shh -_sonrie_- ahora Uds. harán equipo?

**Yoruichi**: no se jajajajajaja creo que estoy en una habitación separada -_sonrie_-

**Cirucci**: también io estoy así –_sonrie_- podremos reunirnos allí cuando quieran bonitas me gustaría que fuéramos amigas

**Inoue**: jeje si claro! Verdad rukia?

**Rukia**: etto… claro a hablar locuras ahí y eso -_con cara de extrañeza pero siguiendo el juego_-

_-Se pasaron la tarde hablando y poco a poco las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones otras a los jardines para conocer el entorno y algunas en la sala, rukia, inoue, Yoruichi y Cirucci recorrieron los jardines para verlo más de cerca y sin apuros, comentando las cosas y siempre con cierto recelo. A la hora de la cena cada quien busco lo que necesitaba, les había sido informado que desde que llegaron a la isla todo lo debían hacer ellas, el banquete fue solo la bienvenida, el resto dependía de ellas mismas. Cada cual pasaba por la cocina a buscar lo que le gustara y algunas incluso cocinaban en la amplia cocina de la mansión, equipada con todo lo que se pusiera desear ._

**Yoruichi**: tengo hambre .. –les dice-

**Rukia**: qué hora es?

**Inoue**: 8:30 creo que es hora de comer, no sé si tengan toque de queda pero capaz y no dejen que salgamos después de cierta hora

**Cirucci**: okii vamos a cenar –_sonrie_-

**Yoruichi**: yo quiero rabas o asado

**Cirucci**: mm sí! que rico pero, y la dieta?

**Inoue**: creo que eso tendrían que prepararlo Uds. no se mucho sobre comida de argentina

**Yoruichi**: aws re-linda ya verás que me queda para chuparse los dedos

**Cirucci**: te ayudo bonita –_sonrie_-

**Rukia**: ok las acompañamos

**Inoue**: yo las sigo al rato debo ir a la habitación -_les sonrie-_

**Rukia**: ok -*_q le pasara a esta* piensa_-

_-inoue subió a la habitación y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos e intento no gritar, se sentó en el piso hizo la posición de la cobra y luego la del guerrero… opto por la posición de flor de loto y al rato de tener la mente en blanco decidió bajar –pensando *no me gusta ser hipócrita pero acá al parecer es necesario, esta chica no me inspira nada de confianza*. Bajo y estaban cocinando alegres las 3, para no crear confusión siguió el juego, comieron, y se fueron a su habitación, solo Cirucci se quedó a "lavar trastes" … en la habitación rukia le pregunto a inoue-_

**Rukia**: inoue que hacías? Cuando viniste?

**Inoue**: mmm podría darte muchas respuestas jajaja estaba meditando un poco, no me gusta ser hipócrita y al parecer acá eso es importante hacerlo

**Rukia**: porque lo dices?

**Inoue**: por todos los "linda y bonita" no se no encaja para mi

**Rukia**: si, algo sentí así, como falsa que no se muestra como es realmente… pero no le prestes atención, vinimos a aprender

**Inoue**: Si ya eso lo sé, te duchas primero o lo hago yo?

**Rukia**: dale tú que yo tardo más tiempo allí, seguiré investigando las cosas que hay acá…

_-En la cocina Cirucci terminaba lo que había empezado por ser linda con las demás-_

**Cirucci**_: -pensando *oshh tener que hacer esto para ganar la confianza de las otras* enojada-_

_-entra Uryuu q venia de la sala de operaciones secretas donde estaban ichigo y los demás, ella va saliendo y lo mira-_

**Uryuu**: todavía por acá.. –_dirigiéndose a ella-_

**Cirucci**: _-pensando *esta es mi oportunidad* sonrie-_ si, es que estaba ayudando a las chicas y me quede sola lavando los trastes

**Uryuu**: que bien por ti, me alegro que te estés integrando

**Cirucci**: wa gracias lindoo –_sonriendo_- que bonito! de haber sabido que vendrías habría tardado más en las labores

**Uryuu**: podemos ensuciar todo de nuevo? –_le dice riendo-_

**Cirucci**: jajaja noo! por favor podríamos hablar luego? Me caíste bien

**Uryuu**: Emm soy parte del personal creativo, estaré poco tiempo luego me iré a otras labores en los demás departamentos de logística de la empresa

**Cirucci**: aww que lastima pareces alguien interesante para hablar

**Uryuu**: jajaja en serio?

**Cirucci**: siii no te lo han dicho antes?

**Uryuu**: no siempre … _-*solo cuando quieren conseguir algo de mi, asi como lo haces tu* piensa-_

**Cirucci**: pero deberían –_le sonrie_- además has sido el único de los que están acá que han sido más amables, mira el jefe con esa mascara que da miedo –_pone cara triste-_

**Uryuu**: -_ríe a carcajadas_- te da miedo la máscara del jefe?

**Cirucci**: no te rías malo! es que soy más sensible a esas cosas

**Uryuu**: eres bonita para ponerte así –_pensando * como que será más fácil al final, pero de ser así esta es peligrosa*-_

**Cirucci**: gracias que lindo -_se le acerca e impulsivamente le da un beso en la mejilla_-

**Uryuu**: mmm porque fue eso?

**Cirucci**: por ser lindo conmigo –_sonrie-_ mejor me voy a dormir, antes de que quiera darte más

**Uryuu**: mmm yo no me enojaría…

**Cirucci**: jajaja no podría estoy acá por estudios, se vería mal

**Uryuu**: tienes razón, ve a dormir linda

_-Cirucci salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación pensando * este tipo es tan predecible*, Uryuu la miro por detrás hasta que desapareció del umbral pensando *que chica más oportunista, veamos quien seduce a quien jajajajajaja-_

* * *

Si! ya se que enloqueci con las nacionalidades y eso de los idiomas, que estan acostumbrados a imaginar que todo es en japones y demas pero... no todo tiene que ser siempre igual no?

jajajaja

ja nee


	7. Clases

inspiracion... a 1000 (es por ti adri xDD)

ya saben que los nombres de esta historia son originales de Tite Kubo (de lo contrario dudo que lo leyeran jajaja)

* * *

CAPITULO VII

**CLASES**

* * *

_-Al día siguiente a las 7 sonaban alarmas sutiles en las habitaciones, era el día esperado, el comienzo de las clases, todas listas y con el uniforme en minifalda, desfilaban por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran salón de clases-_

**Uryuu**: -_a Renji_- jajaja te la ganaste con el uniforme

**Renji**: jajaja si, tenía que ser práctico

**Kuukaku**: pervertidos de mierda, solo andan atentos de un par de pechos grandes jajaja

**Ichigo**: al parecer todo irá bien, hasta el mediodía estarán acá, luego de eso a las áreas deportivas, está listo todo?

**Uryuu**: si está listo, solo que ellas lleguen, Yoruichi les lleva ventaja no?

**Kuukaku**: no, Tatsuki Arisawa es sensei en judo y karate en Japón, Ivanova también está calificada en artes de defensa rusa

**Renji**: uhuhu es ruda como me gustan… jajaja ahora si comienza el show bro _-dándole una palmada en la espalda a ichigo-_ que haremos mientras?

**Ichigo**: mañana Uryuu y yo iremos a la central, prepararemos algo para el congreso de ciencia

**Uryuu**: iras?

**Ichigo**: NO, iras vos, pero tenemos que hablar con los trabajadores y desarrolladores para ver que podemos presentar allí

**Kuukaku**: yo me debo quedar un poco más, para evaluar el rendimiento de todas, ya luego veremos si me voy o me quedo y salgo por lo menos unos fin de semana de fiesta jajajajajaja

**Renji**: pero invítame forra

**Kuukaku**: claro puto, para que pagues jajajajajaja

**Renji**: así no vale jajaja

_-en el aula todas muy nerviosas, notaron que los asientos estaban identificados, las laptop sobre ellas también y frente a ellas en lugar de una pizarra, una gran pantalla, hasta ahora notaron que la mayoría serian profesores virtuales, las pc tenían códigos de bloqueo y se activaban igual que las puertas de los dormitorios, su respectiva dueña tenía que posar su manos sobre ella "menuda forma de protección "susurro Loly, la española-_

**Rukia**: inoue, sabes sobre si así será todo luego?

**Inoue**: no sé, pero habrá que esperar

_-Las clases comenzaron de forma *natural* un profesor les explicaba virtualmente y ellas tomaban apuntes a su manera, la diferencia es que el idioma de la explicación cambiaba cada 30 minutos así ellas aprendían idiomas a la vez q ciencias y matemáticas; según la tabla, era el día de comida asiática, así que las chicas de ese lado del mundo prepararon los almuerzos para todas, incluyendo los no visibles o "supervisores" a las 3 pm comenzaron las clases deportivas, el primer día era cuerpo a cuerpo, algunas bajaron con el uniforme blanco, otras con el negro, pero bien protegidas, se dirigieron al gimnasio, allí una chica las esperaba, para sorpresa de muchas era Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: me informaron esta mañana que yo debía comenzar a entrenarlas en las artes de defensa, seguro mañana será alguna de ustedes quien lo haga jajaja pero hoy soy yo, así que presten atención o les daré de nalgadas a todas –_se asombraron_- jajaja nada que ver lindas, pero si fíjense lo que haremos -_les sonrie-_

_-Ichigo y Renji desde la sala de operaciones se reían-_

**Renji**: -_riendo_- esa Yoru sabe cómo romper el hielo

**Ichigo**: jajaja típico de ella

_-Yoruichi las fue preparando con ejercicios de respiración y primeras posturas, hasta las 5:30 tuvieron descanso de 30 minutos y luego a clases de canto y modulación, allí en el salón de música y artes escénicas encontraron a otra de las alumnas, la inglesa Jasmine que era la más experimentada en canto, les explicaba con calma, a las 8 pm terminaron oficialmente el primer día de clases y luego de ducharse y colocarse la ropa de dormir, bajaron a la cocina, mas calmadas y muchas con sueño, en cierta forma más unidas-_

**Inoue**: quiero dormir –_lanzándose a la cama-_

**Rukia**: jajaja también yo, pero debemos comer algo, ya luego si dormimos, también yo estoy cansada

_-al bajar-_

**Yoruichi**: inoue no sabía que cantabas nena

**Inoue**: no canto, aulló, pero suena bien jajaja

**Cirucci**: lo haces bien inoue –_sonrie_-

**Rukia**: verdad que si! Eso le dije yo pero piensa que son cosas mías –_la mira de mala manera_-

**Yoruichi**: aww que linda la que se hace que no canta! jajaja nada que ver…

**Inoue**: yo solo se ahora que tengo sueño jajaja -_se sentaron a comer cereal y llega Renji_-

**Renji**: como van chicas. Que tal el primer día de clase?

**Rukia**: jajaja es chiste no?

**Loly**: -_que estaba cerca_- estuvo bueno, jajaja a ver cuántas despiertan con ganas de seguir

**Renji**: jajaja pero esa es la parte más interesante no creen?

**Rukia**: Sii ya quiero saber que clases serán mañana –_ríe_-

**Inoue**: yo quiero dormir, por ahora no quiero saber nada mas -_pone su cabeza en el hombro de Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: ea ea nena que me dan ganas… de… dormir, inoue en tu cuarto o en el mío? Jajaja es broma

**Inoue**: -_la_ _mira_- jajaja yo mejor me voy antes que Yoruichi en serio quiera ir a mi cuarto jajaja

**Renji**: _-le susurra a Yoruichi_- inviten…

**Cirucci**: -_acercándose más al grupo_- yo creo que lo pasaremos bien –_sonrie_-

**Renji**: tú siempre estas animada no? jajaja

**Cirucci**: Si lindo, me notas y… es que nunca había estado en un sitio así

**Rukia**: jajajajajaja mejor me voy o necesitare cubeta… inoue vamos o no podremos despertar a tiempo –_sonrie y se la lleva del brazo_-

_-las clases siguieron y día con día, se fueron acostumbrando a sus diversas tareas, los domingos de limpieza y diversión, a preparar la comida para todas y cuidar de los jardines, así pasaron los primeros 90 días, les dijeron adiós a 2 de sus compañeras, Menoly y mashiro no pasaron sus pruebas. todas se preparaban para la semana de exámenes del tercer mes donde quedarían solo 9 de las 12 primeras y en la isla todas se preparaban lo mejor que podían, con los recursos que tenían, en esos 3 meses habían aprendido a fabricar su propio maquillaje y desarrollaron algunos materiales que no les habían sido dados en un principio, unas estaban más nerviosas que otras, pero en ese tiempo en la isla habían aprendido muchísimo más que en sus escuelas, estaban a la espera de esta salida de participantes y la corporación tenia lista su conferencia, el domingo antes de comenzar la semana de exámenes, a la conferencia asistirían Uryuu, Kuukaku e ichigo, en la conferencia estarían ejecutivos de empresas de la competencia y periodistas de todas partes del mundo, todos querían saber si funcionaba ese tipo de instrucción o si solo fue un fraude que les sirvió de publicidad. Llego la noche de la conferencia y estaba listo todo en el salón de recepciones de la central de la BIC Uruguay, todo comenzó con las palabras de la doctora Shiba_-

**Kuukaku**: Buenas noches a todos, estamos acá porque Uds. quieren conocer y ver pruebas de nuestros avances y sistemas de estudio. Desde hace 3 meses, 12 chicas han estado en nuestra isla artificial. _-mientras hablaba, detrás se mostraban imágenes y datos de lo que decía en una pantalla gigante-_ Han tenido 90 días de capacitación y orientación con los mejores profesores y entre ellas mismas, por ser el primer recorte general, les será presentado de esta manera, las siguientes veces, recibirán invitaciones privadas a la reunión, durante una semana se estará filmando para el público las presentaciones de los exámenes, y el viernes en la noche será transmitido por nuestro canal y los canales de televisión aliados a nuestra compañía, el sábado será el examen de actuación y canto, este último será transmitió en vivo desde las 6 pm hora de indico y antanarivo. Las 10 participantes que restan, estarán dando lo mejor de sí sobre el escenario en lo que puede ser su última noche en la isla, también será la primera vez que vean sus rostros, alguna pregunta?

**Periodista1**: cuando se dejara ver el presidente de la organización?

**Kuukaku**: Para garantizar su seguridad es mejor que no lo conozcan, Uryuu Ishida es quien será el portavoz en cuanto a avances tecnológicos.

**Periodista2**: como hicieron para tener todo a punto?

**Kuukaku**: -_a Uryuu, muy bajo_- esto es contigo tonto

**Uryuu**: la isla es obra de ingeniería de avanzada, con diseños tecnológicos y vanguardistas especialmente creado para un recinto educativo de última generación, cada detalle pensando en la comodidad de las participantes y los objetivos de la organización.

**Ejecutivo**: Buenas noches soy parte del personal de la corporación HM

_-Kuukaku e ichigo detrás del podio-_

**Ichigo**: HM ?

**Kuukaku**: esa no es la compañía de la competencia que también quería aliarse?

**Ichigo**: si pero sus objetivos con la piedra eran distintos de los míos

**Ejecutivo**: cuanto tardaron en poner a punto la isla?

**Uryuu**: No puedo proporcionarle esa información, pero fue en el tiempo que estimamos desde el inicio, sin ningún retraso, tenemos lo necesario para cubrir trabajos de ese tipo

**Ejecutivo**: y cuál es el soporte principal de dicha isla

**Uryuu**: _-pensando *este es sospechoso*-_ los soportes son parecidos a los de la "islas palm" en Dubái y edificios flotantes que existen en el mundo. Después de todo, copiaron nuestro diseño

**Ejecutivo**: qué tipo de energía utilizaron para la construcción y funcionamiento de esta famosa isla

_-ichigo se colocó la máscara y salió, interrumpiendo a Uryuu-_

**Ichigo**: todos saben cuáles son las mejoras en cuanto a energía y avance tecnológico que tenemos en la empresa, por favor sigan a la recepción en el salón contiguo.

**Uryuu**: -_a ichigo_- yo lo hubiera hecho -_enojado_-

**Ichigo**: te estaba acorralando bro, es de la competencia solo quieren conseguir información

**Uryuu**: eso lo supe desde la segunda pregunta, solo iba a alardear un poco sin darle información que valiera

**Ichigo**: Eso es lo que no debías hacer bro

**Uryuu**: como digas.. –_Volteando la mirada-_

**-ichigo y Kuukaku se fueron y dejaron a Uryuu en la reunión, como imagen de la corporación, ahí fue abordado por periodistas de diversos países; cuando fue al baño fue seguido por el ejecutivo de "HM" que sin mucho rodeo le aborda cuando Uryuu estaba en plena micción-**

**Ejecutivo**: tengo una propuesta que hacerte

**Uryuu**: no soy gay y no me gustan los gays, así que no moleste

**Ejecutivo**: jajajajajaja no me refería a ese tipo de propuestas, quiero lo que Uds. crearon en su empresa, esa piedra extraña.

**Uryuu**: No está en venta, solo estaría en caso extremo y ni siquiera así creo que se apruebe la fabricación masiva del mugen no chikara

**Ejecutivo**: Exacto! Quiero una original, creada por el propio ichigo

**Uryuu**: -abre los ojos en pleno- eso creo que es imposible

**Ejecutivo**: no lo es. Odio el dinero, pero es una vía para conseguir lo que queremos

**Uryuu**: la mugen no está en venta y de estarlo, dudo que Ud. tenga en su compañía el dinero suficiente para comprarla.

**Ejecutivo**: está seguro?, el mugen según los estudios, tendrían un valor de mil millones de euros

**Uryuu**: es un aproximado, pocas compañías tendrían para pagar esa cantidad, aun vendiéndose o aliándose con nosotros.

**Ejecutivo**: yo tengo tres veces esa cantidad y aun más para sustentar la empresa, puedo negociar con tu jefe o contigo

**Uryuu**: ichigo no está interesado en eso, tiene lo que necesita

**Ejecutivo**: pero tú no, no es cierto? piénsalo, 3 mil millones de euros, valen el esfuerzo mínimo para ti y estas en contacto con la mugen

**Uryuu**: no tengo que pensar mucho, seria traicionar la confianza de un amigo

**Ejecutivo**: con 3 mil millones puedes comprar todos los amigos que quieras

**Uryuu**: con qué objetivo busca la piedra y que pretende hacer con ella?

**Ejecutivo**: es algo que necesito para mi proyecto, la electricidad en si no es suficiente, necesito algo mas y esa piedra es justo lo que necesito

**Uryuu**: porque no fabrica algo propio, que Uds. tenga la patente.

**Ejecutivo**: tú sabes que sería imposible crear algo igual, incluso tu jefe creo por accidente la suya

**Uryuu**: por eso no está en venta, su fabricación es compleja, solo el jefe tiene esos datos, no se los daría a nadie.

**Ejecutivo**: piénsalo, acá esta mi tarjeta, si te decides llámame.

_-Uryuu tomo la tarjeta con recelo y se fue, no quería estar más tiempo en esa reunión aburrida, ichigo llamo a Renji-_

**Ichigo**: ya están todos contratados?

**Renji**: si ya están listos y las pautas también, solo hay que fijarles hora y por lo menos estarán en el buque, en el atracadero.

**Ichigo**: Esta bien nosotros ya preparamos los diálogos con los escritores y el vestuario llegara mañana, te estaré llamando para las evaluaciones y el sábado nos veremos allí comunícaselo a ellas, hasta después bro.

* * *

_- al día siguiente-_

* * *

_-Eran las 7:30 y estaban todas en el comedor desayunando, cuando entro Renji-_

**Renji**: buenos días chicas, -un _buenos días con buen humor, resonó como un eco, haciendo sonreír a Renji- _como saben comienzan los terceros exámenes eliminatorios, en el horario que tenían sus clases regulares, los resultados se sumaran y el domingo daremos a conocer quienes quedan y quienes se van, el sábado se hará una transmisión, todas tendrán la oportunidad de subir al escenario, pero antes, ese mismo día, serán evaluadas en actuación y drama, acá están los diálogos que deben memorizar, el vestuario lo traerán a la tarde o por la mañana de mañana, notaran que son diálogos de películas o series, algunos son de las mismas, pero no tiene importancia ahora, cuando llegue el día esperaran indicaciones del supervisor, en el vestuario se indica la locación donde deben esperar hasta que llegue su pareja en la interpretación, puede ser cualquiera de sus compañeras o algún externo, no pierdan la calma y deben comportarse de manera profesional, o perderán puntos valiosos al final-

* * *

Que vestuario tendran? jajaja

jaa ne


	8. Pruebas

****Nombres de personajes originales de Tite Kubo, mi unico credito es escribir locuras :3

**A destacar:** los actores estan numerados para que se imaginen el que mas les guste, en mi cabeza tenia desde taylor lautner hasta jhony deep :Q_ (el de rukia era lee min ho xD (o algo asi se escribe e,e))

* * *

Capitulo VIII

**PRUEBA**

* * *

**Ivanova**: como sabremos quien hará parejas con nosotras

**Renji**: se darán cuenta por el vestuario, a las que compartan escena les será notificado el sitio en la tarjeta del vestuario.

**Lisa**: cuando sabemos si pasamos la prueba?

**Renji**: si no lo deducen Uds. mismas, el domingo les diremos

**Rukia**: y nos grabaran en las pruebas?

**Renji**: jajaja lo notaste? Pues las cámaras son parte del examen si logran mantener la calma a pesar de la presión les ayudara al final.

**Inoue**: la prueba de canto, es individual o puede ser grupal?

**Renji**: por esta vez puede ser grupal, quienes deseen pueden hacerlo. Así acortan el tiempo de presentación y las evaluaciones

**Loly**: así que podemos unirnos aun cuando no cantemos el mismo idioma?

**Renji**: asi se puede evaluar la dicción, creo que estaría bien

**Inoue**: y con el vestuario y coreografías?

**Renji**: a la tarde llegan las cajas con ropa, de allí pueden elegir, lo único que no pueden cambiar son las etiquetas de los vestidos especiales que son específicos para la actuación, bueno las dejo para que comiencen sus actividades…

_-las pruebas eran de lo más normales, algunas más tranquilas que otras, a la tarde, llegaron algunos empleados con cajas, todas ansiosas por ver lo que contenían y ver el vestuario personal que les seria asignado, fueron abriendo las cajas y habían vestidos de todo tipo-_

**Loly**: inoue guapa esto es vuestro

**Inoue**: gracias Loly _–emocionada, inoue lo recibe y se queda buscando la forma entre tanta tela y cuando lo consigue, nota que es un vestido de época y queda algo sorprendida_-

**Chizuru**: Kore wa anata no rukia desu

**Rukia**: arigatou -_se fija que es uniforme de maid, *piensa* más raro esto_ –

**Inoue**: Cirucci, esto es tuyo

**Cirucci**: aww que bonito gracias inoue _-ropa para invierno-_

**Rukia**: Yoru esto es tuyo

**Yoruichi**: -_ríe_- seré piloto aww genial espero me den el auto jajajajajaja

-_todas rieron; para este mes, todas hablaban su idioma natal y las demás entendían, lo que fue un alivio para la mayoría. Consiguieron su vestuario y quedaban muchas cosas-_

**Ivanova**: esto debe ser para la presentación en vivo no? -_dice señalando todo lo que sobra-_

**Inoue**: así parece jajaja, miren este que lindo -_un corsé negro con encajes y cintas azules-_

**Loly**: hostias pero estos tíos piensan que haremos orgias entre nosotras, mira que enviarnos lencería de este tipo

**Yoruichi**: inoue te verías de muerte con eso nena, hasta me mojare… jajaja nada que ver

**Rukia**: jajaja pero piensan cantar? Acá quedan otros uno rosado, este azul y uno rojo

**Lisa**: también este amarillo

**inoue**: pues, yo propongo… quien quiere cantar conmigo "lady mermelade" jajajajajaja

**Rukia**: QQQQ! No manches en serio quieres hacer eso inoue!

**Jasmine**: i like it

**Yoruichi**: jajaja re-mamacita si lo haces rukia hagámoslo es mejor que una canción en solo, porque cantarías más, en cambio así se comparte el crédito y lo más importante sería la escena.

**Rukia**: pero mira la ropa que quieren usar!

**Cirucci**: te verías divina rukia –_sonriendo-_

**Inoue**: necesitamos 4, yo sería una así que faltan 3 jasmine quiere, faltan 2

**Rukia**: okey me apunto inoue –_sonrojada_- aunque intentare usar algo más tapadito

**Inoue**: falta una

**Cirucci**: mmm yo puedo entrar?

**Inoue**: pensé que preferirías un solo… -_dice con extrañeza-_

**Cirucci**: pero tienes razón, debe ser lindo así en grupo

**Inoue**: ok entonces jasmine, rukia, Cirucci y yo trataremos "lady marmalade"

**Lisa**; se claro, eu quero bosa e perguntar se você quer cantar comigo Yoruichi

**Yoruichi**: awww la que cantamos al otro día?

**Lisa**: em seguida, Yoruichi, Chizuru e Tatsuki e Loly a cantar desafinado

_-todas escogieron su vestuario y Pasaron la semana poniendo a prueba sus habilidades y lo que habían aprendido llego el sábado tan esperado, las pruebas de actuación y canto, todas se levantaron temprano y había mucho ruido en la casa.-_

**Kuukaku**: _-por los comunicadores-_ buenos días a todas, les pido por favor bajen, ocupo que desayunen y se alisten pronto luego de las 11 am serán sus pruebas de actuación y seguro de los nervios no podrán comer nada después.

_-Las chicas se vistieron con ropa de deportes y bajaron, la casa estaba llena de trabajadores.-_

**Kuukaku**: chicas, este hombre es el encargado de todo lo referente a comunicación, quien estará al tanto de las cámaras y la transmisiones durante los exámenes, su nombre es Kisuke Urahara…

**Kisuke**: las pondré azules y con cuernos si quiero jajaja aunque seguro me corren pero ni modo jajajajajaja

**Rukia**: -_a inou_e- está loco no?

**Inoue**: no para nada, hasta donde se es uno de los productores más inteligentes, aunque acá todos son raros…

_-Además de ellos estaban Renji y Uryuu en la sala de operaciones, viendo todo lo que necesitaban y en video conferencia desde el buque estaba ichigo con los invitados especiales y actores que ayudarían a las chicas con sus pruebas..._

**Actor 1**: esto será buena idea?

**Actor 2**: nos pagan por estar en un concurso que todos verán, y donde no somos el centro de atención, yo digo que está bien…

**Ichigo**: están listos? Saben que son solo unas novatas, no saben mucho de actuación o de como conservar la compostura ante alguien famoso. Básicamente esa será su prueba, lograr hablar y actuar delante de ustedes

**Piloto**: Yo solo debo manejar con ella o competir con ella?

**Ichigo**: le enseñaras como se hacen algunas cosas, seguro que estará nerviosa contigo, tenle paciencia por favor –l_e sonrie en disculpa anticipada-_ además ella es algo impulsiva jeje

**Piloto**: con gusto, esta chica es linda y parece audaz, tengo entendido que yo comenzare las pruebas, es mejor que vaya desembarcando

**Ichigo**: muchas gracias, un empleado estará esperándolo abajo para llevarlo a nuestra pista en la isla donde le espera su bólido y los ayudantes para sus pruebas libres.

**Actor 4**: estas son las fotos de las chicas no? –Señalando un panel-

**Ichigo**: si, ellas son…

**Actor 3**: wow todas son lindas, pero ella… -_señala la foto de inoue_- tiene un encanto especial… sus ojos tienen algo de brillo, seguro sería una actriz estupenda, además de ser hermosa.

**Ichigo**: Inoue Orihime… si, es… especial –_resopla dejando escapar una sonrisa ladeada-_ será mejor que continuemos a sus lugares, yo tengo que esperar uno de sus compañeros que aún no llega.

* * *

_**-renji, en la isla-**_

* * *

**Renji**: -_por los comunicadores_- chicas en un momento comenzaremos, por favor vayan a sus locaciones…

_-Las chicas salieron vestidas con sus disfraces; rukia era una maid, Cirucci era practicante de snowboard, yoruichi una piloto de carreras, Loly era bailarina de ballet, Ivanova era militar, Chizuru era boxeadora, Tatsuki era bailarina exótica, jasmine era cantante, inoue era una joven del siglo XVII y lisa una doctora. Cada una llego a su locación y se sorprendieron de ver que todo parecía exacto a lo que interpretarían, incluso Cirucci tenia nieve artificial. En el buque, ichigo aun esperaba al que seria el compañero de inoue...-_

**Renji**: -_a ichigo_- aun no llega? Ya los demás están listos para la escena

**Ichigo**, no bro, al parecer se retraso, si no llega en 20 minutos habrá que improvisar

**Renji**: cual de llos podría hacer de su pareja? Ninguno se sabe las líneas…

**Ichigo**: lo se… si no llega ella no tendrá su evaluación y ante todas estara en desventaja y tendrá que irse, no es justo que eso pase

**Renji**: esas son ls reglas ichigo, pero quizás sea mejor en el canto eso puede ayudarla

**Ichigo:** frente a quien? El jurado sabe las normas y si no se muestran sus resultados la dejaran fuera de la isla y no puedo admitir eso –_alterado_-

**Renji**: calmate ichigo, no deberías estar alterado, no tenemos culpa de ello, además es solo una chica, quedan 9

**Ichigo**: no es solo una chica Renji, sabes bien que es de las mejores, en todo lo que se propone, en estos meses hemos visto que muy pocas se destacan y sin ella… -_baja la voz_- todo será monótono…

**Renji**: -_queda estupefacto y responde calmadamente-_ solo queda esperar… _-corta la comunicación, *No entiendo que le pasa a ichigo con esta chica* piensa-_

* * *

**PRUEBAS**

* * *

**Yoruichi**: -_sentada en una banca esperando cuando llega su piloto-_

**Piloto**: _-se estaciona frente a ella en un Indi 2013, baja y se quita el casco ante el asombro de Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: emm wow _-*recuerda tus diálogos tonta! Desde que llegaste a esta banca estas en la prueba y no puedes defraudar al idiota de ichigo* piensa y entra en personaje-_ Asi que eres tu quien ha de enseñarme?

_Piloto_: claro hermosa, subete _–le guiña un ojo y Yoruichi sube al auto; dan unas vueltas y luego Yoruichi toma el mando y después de unas pocas oraciones se bajan y… su prueba había pasado-_

**Yoruichi**: _-*fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé, pero que ganas de violar a este hombre! DIOS!*-_

* * *

_-El actor que correspondia a orihime no llegaba... Cirucci solo tuvo que fingir que practicaba snowboard, las demas pasaron sus pruebas frente a las camaras, en cuestion de minutos, casi todas estaban en la sala de la mansion esperando a las demas-_

**Rukia:** -_actuando; limpia una mesa y escucha que un cliente le llama, ella se dirige hacia el sin levantar el rostro para evitar distraccion, su escena incluia un beso y estaba muy nerviosa-_ buenos dias, bienvenido a OC´s Café puedo tomar su orden? -_dice sin titubear mucho_-

**Actor 2**: solo te quiero a ti diana -_se levanta y la toma de la cintura-_ sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti...

**Rukia**: - _levanto la mirada, pues en su papel debia verle a los ojos y..._

_ no supo como reaccionar! como sabian ellos que ese actor le encantaba, que habia soñado tontamente con el cientos de veces en su casa? estaba en jaque, no pasaria, sus nervios..._

_las manos de ese hombre en su cuerpo..._

_su aliento tan cerca hasta que... -_ Se.. Sean n-no p-p-puedes venir a mi trabajo cuando desees...

**Actor2**: _-la miro sensualmente y la tomo firma, para hacer que se sintiera comoda, queria ayudarla, estaba alli para eso, no para hacerla perder- diana, hace dias que no nos vemos! te extraño... -busca sus labios suavemente a lo que rukia no supo reaccionar y se dejo llevar solo exhalando un susurro- _

**Rukia**: sean... no... _-recordo que debia rechazar ese beso y reacciono tarde, solo quedo improvisar-_ SEAN NO -_le empuja_- crees que un beso borrara el maltrato? sera mejor que te alejes de mi! _-le grita y lo abofetea; terminando asi su actuación, se habia excedido ese hombre la miraba sorprendido, a lo que se sintio culpable-_ te dolio? -_le pregunta asustada-_

**Actor2**: no jajaja... bueno, un poco... felicidades, te apruebo _-le sonrie-_

**Rukia**:_ -emocionada, apenada, hecha una fangirl_- pero en verdad estas bien? jamas imagine poder verte.. mucho menos poder hablarte! dios! estoy tan apenada! -_se sonroja, a lo que el sonrie-_

**Actor2**: jajaja en verdad estas emocionada, pero mejor te relajas o se enojaran los organizadores, ve con tus compañeras, te prometo que en algun momento cuando salgas de aca, tomaremos un café de verdad y... espero que no me golpees esa vez -_rie_-

**Rukia**: -_se sonroja aun mas-_ arigatou ... si mejor me voy... -_se va a la mansion aun sin creer lo que habia pasado..._

* * *

-_Inoue estaba impaciente, no sabia lo que pasaba pero nadie habia llegado a su espacio y ya comenzaba a asustarse, hasta que...-_

**Actor9**: Ho pensato che non mi aspettavo isabella... (Pense que no me esperarias isabella)

**Inoue**: _-recordando su papel, voltea a ver de donde proviene la voz y responde_- Luciano che ci si aspetta da una vita... _-da unos pasos hacia el-_ (Luciano esperaria por ti toda una vida)

**Actor9**: -_vestido muy formal pero cubriendo su rostro con el ala del sombrero_- Non essere in grado di farvi attendere così a lungo, la mia vita sarebbe nulla senza di te ... (no seria capaz de dejarte esperando tanto tiempo, mi vida no seria nada sin tu presencia)

**Inoue**: Luciano, dimmi che mi ami, che questa volta sarà diverso, che niente ci può separare... (Luciano, dime que me amas, que esta vez sera diferente, que nada podra separarnos) _-se acerca mas a él y el la abraza, inoue lo reconoce, se sonroja-_

_**Actor9**: Ti amo Isabella (te amo isabella) __-la toma con una mano en la cintura y pasionalmente otra mano se dirige a su cuello y la besa, en un beso no fingido, uno que contenia tantos dias de observacion, llena de sonrojos en encuentros ocacionales, ante el asombro de los que estaban en el cuarto grabaciones-_

**_ICHIGO TOMO EL LUGAR DEL ACTOR..._**

* * *

awwwww *U* que tal?

se que me la ando fumando junto con tite xDDD

si les gusto avisen n.n asi me inspiran a subir algo el lunes :3

ja nee n.n


	9. Consecuencias

konichiwa :3

arigatou por los reviews n.n

la verdad no pense que les gustaria esta locura, pero continuarla es mejor, no?

Los nombres de los personajes son originales de _**Tite Kubo **_y lo que leen es original de una mente loca :)

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

_-inoue se sorprende, él no está actuando! Cuando la suelta y logra recuperar el aliento-_

**Inoue**: -_sonrojada_- Luciano, io voglio essere sempre al tuo fianco… (Luciano, quiero estar siempre a tu lado) -_termina así su actuación e ichigo la mira dulcemente-_ t-también eres actor? Chico de los sistemas? –_Dice raspando un poco la garganta buscando su tono natural-_

**Ichigo**: -_sonrie divertido_- jajaja no, es solo que tu compañero no logro llegar, no podía dejar que perdieras por no pasar tu prueba, menos aun cuando tú no tenías la culpa.

**Inoue**: -_da la vuelta y mira al cielo_- el chico de los sistemas salvando el día… otra vez… -_sonrie_- gracias –_voltea a mirarlo y le deja ver su sonrisa_-

**Ichigo**: esa sonrisa vale un pequeño sacrificio… -_le sonrie de vuelta, sonrojándola_-

**Inoue**: así que es un sacrificio besarm... besar a una chica?

**Ichigo**: -_sonrojado_- quise decir eso, me refería a la actuación – _le dice a una seria Orihime, esta al ver su nerviosismo ríe sonoramente-_

**Inoue**: -_riendo_- deberías ver tu cara! … será mejor que vaya con mis compañeras chico de los sistemas

**Ichigo**: si, mejor ve con ellas inoue –_le dice entre el asombro y el sonrojo, cuando está a unos metros dice_- Algún día dejare de ser el chico de los sistemas?

**Inoue**: -_lo escucha a lo lejos y alza la voz-_ SI! Cuando Sepa tu nombre!

**Ichigo**: -_perplejo_, *tiene razón, nunca le di un nombre* _piensa-_

* * *

_-Inoue llega con sus compañeras, sintiendo temblar sus piernas, todo lo que paso le había afectado, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto de pie después de ese beso. Ve a sus compañeras que la reciben con vítores y silbidos cortesía de Yoruichi-_

**Yoruichi**: pasaste verdad? –_pregunta emocionada_-

**Inoue**: aun no lo sé… -_le dice en casi un susurro-_

**Cirucci**: aun esta en shock la bonita –_con cara de preocupación_-

**Rukia**: que pasa inoue? También te pusieron a tu actor favorito como pareja?

**Inoue**: _-saliendo de su trance_- les pusieron a sus actores favoritos?

**Loly**: si! Que vieras tía! No sabía cómo hacer para responderle a ese hombre

**Rukia**: si, tienes razón… yo estaba sin aliento!

**Ivanova**: todas estábamos con las medias corridas! –_todas rieron-_

**Inoue**: y todas salieron bien?

**Rukia**: si, pero… lo dices como si tu no –_la mira preocupada-_

**Inoue**: -_le sonrie_- no no jeje es solo que … creo que mi compañero no fingió la escena…

**Yoruichi**: -_escuchando atenta_- que dices nena?

**Inoue**: bueno, es algo que sentí, quizás solo fue mi imaginación –_sonrie_-

**Cirucci**: y quien fue tu actor?

**Inoue**: No lo conozco, o... bueno si, pero no es actor, ni de la tv

**Rukia**. No te entiendo… fue un deportista?

**Inoue**: no jeje recuerdas al chico de que te hable? Al que luego me encontré en el buque, que te dije que me había ayudado a entrar y que le salve en mi facultad?

**Rukia**: si… no me digas que! OMG! –_dice sorprendida-_

**Yoruichi**: -_con la boca abierta-_ dices que te beso alguien a quien salvaste? Como es posible eso –_le dice disimulando-_

**Inoue**: -_le cuenta a Yoruichi su versión de los hechos el día que ayudo al "chico de los sistemas"-_ el… fue quien estuvo hoy, no sé porque, solo dijo que mi actor no había llegado y el tomo su lugar…

**Yoruichi**: _-ríe emocionada y asombrada_- no puedo creerlo en serio parece una película -*maldito ichigo se lo tenía guardado* _piensa-_

**Lisa**: chicas… que les parece si nos vamos a arreglar para el evento de la tarde? Muchas tenemos peinados elaborados y la verdad siento curiosidad por ver que prepararon de forma individual_ –dice con algo de emoción-_

**Cirucci**: lisa tiene razón! Y tu peinado inoue, lleva algo de tiempo volver tu hermoso cabello lacio en rizos pequeños y rebeldes jeje

**Inoue**: es cierto –_sonrie_-

**Rukia**: vamos! Yo te peino inoue –_dice con emoción_-

* * *

_-todas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Yoruichi iba en busca de sus amigos a molestar a ichigo, al tiempo que ichigo volvía al cuarto donde monitoreaban y grababan las pruebas, pensando en lo que le esperaba_-

**Kuukaku**: –_al verlo llegar, cruza los brazos en su pecho y lo mira enojada_- se puede saber que acabas de hacer ichigo Kurosaki! –_Casi a gritos-_

**Ichigo**: baja la voz Kuukaku

**Kuukaku**: Nada de baja la voz! Como puedes ser tan idiota, como te expones de esa manera? Estamos haciendo todo esto por ti y por esa idea desmesurada de protección que tienes, aunque sea una gran tontería! y haces algo tan impulsivamente estúpido sin consultarnos? Maldición estas grabaciones las vera el mundo entero!

**Renji**: Kuuk cálmate…

**Kuukaku**: también tú apoyas lo que hizo?

**Renji**: míralo solamente –_señala a ichigo-_ crees que lo hizo impulsivamente? Seguro hay una explicación lógica y tú no le estas dejando hablar

**Kuukaku**: que tienes para decir en tu defensa?

**Ichigo**: _-la mira con seriedad_- su compañero para la prueba no llego, al parecer por un desperfecto en su helicóptero, no pudo salir dela pista.

**Kuukaku**: y no podías dejarlo pasar?

**Ichigo**: NO

**Kuukaku** –_en una tensa calma, ante el asombro de Renji, Uryuu y Kisuke que se encontraban en silencio_- porque no?

**Ichigo**: porque es de las mejores

**Kuukaku**: -_exasperada_- no es la única que destaca! Tiene que haber un motivo más allá de esto para que actúes de esta manera tan infantil

**Uryuu**: Kuukaku déjalo, esa mujer le gusta, no es obvio? –_ichigo lo mira con ojos muy abiertos-_ cuando le habías visto actuar así?

**Kuukaku**: entonces es eso ichigo? Te gusta Orihime?

**Ichigo**: -_traga grueso_- no exactamente

**Kuukaku**: -_grita de nuevo_- como que no exactamente? –_Renji interviene-_

**Renji**: ya basta – _le dice en voz alta a Kuukaku_-tu deberías entenderle o por le menos respetar su decisión, jamás había pasado por esto _–Kuukaku le responde sin dejarlo terminar_-

**Kuukaku**: pero su vida está en riesgo! Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto, ichigo no es una persona normal, podría poner la vida de ella en peligro también _–ichigo interviene_-

**Ichigo**: no creen que es suficiente? Que ya estoy grande para decidir qué hacer y que quiero en mi vida? Les agradezco su preocupación y no volverá a pasar, decidí que la quería cerca, no importa si ganaba o no, sé que les parece extraño y les estoy causando problemas, ella no les agrada mucho y hay otras 9 chicas como dicen, pero… -_baja la voz_- desde que la conocí quise ser normal… -_la habitación quedo en silencio, ichigo se fue a la habitación de al lado, Yoruichi escucho todo desde las sombras sin atreverse siquiera a dejarse ver; salió hacia su habitación, luego hablaría con ichigo, se vistió con un traje liso ceñido al cuerpo y con escote frontal en V, dejando resaltar sus atributos, se rizo el cabello en ondas suaves y uso horquillas en forma de estrella. Luego sin que nadie la viera fue a buscar a ichigo, al entrar en la habitación, lo ve recostado en la cama mirando al techo sin ninguna expresión-_

**Yoruichi**: Nada de esto te hará bien Ichi –_se acerca y se sienta en la cama a su lado-_

**Ichigo**: te ves muy linda –_le sonrie_-

**Yoruichi**: lo sé, soy hermosa –_ríe provocando la risa de ichigo- _así está mejor… ichigo y si… _-la interrumpe-_

**Ichigo**: dejo de ser infantil? –_Juega con el cabello de ella halando sus rizos con la mirada pérdida-_

**Yoruichi**: sabes que no dire algo así, ichigo, no tuviste una infancia sencilla y mientras crecías te aislaste del mundo, es normal que te guste una chica, yo me asustaría si no fuera así –_ríe_- la forma en que se conocieron fue peculiar y quizás eso hizo que te interesaras en ella –_la interrumpe-_

**Ichigo**: como sabes cómo nos conocimos? Nunca les di detalles de lo que paso

**Yoruichi**: para un encuentro se necesitan 2 personas chico de los sistemas… -_le sonrie_- Inoue me conto, es una chica estupenda, hablo de cómo se conocieron y el beso de hoy… creo que le gustas ichigo, eso te facilitaría las cosas

**Ichigo**: -_asombrado, asustado_- No, no Yoru no puede ser!

**Yoruichi**: que sucede? –_Lo observa fijamente mirando el desconcierto en su rostro-_

**Ichigo**: eso empeora las cosas, ella estará en riesgo por mi culpa si hago una tontería, no puede interesarse en mí, no se puede hacer eso a sí misma.

**Yoruichi**: desear? Querer? Ichigo aunque lo intentes, no puedes simplemente impedirle a alguien sentir –_entra Renji-_

**Renji**: es increíble lo que un simple beso provoca, no? –_Dice indiferente_- ahora la pregunta seria, que va a pasar con el concurso, ya que has decido lo que sabemos, ella ganara y las demás solo están estorbando

**Ichigo**: _-piensa un poco y luego responde, serio_- no son juguetes ellas… todo sigue igual, si es como dice Yoruichi y ella comienza a sentir cosas por quien cree que soy, entonces ese alguien desaparecerá, no permitiré que le pase nada a ella por estar cerca de mí. Por eso quiero que sea la mejor, la quiero para mí, a mi lado, aunque no sea conmigo

**Renji**: -_sonrie_- creo que deberías arreglarte, ya casi es hora de las presentaciones, será muy divertido, Kisuke no nos quiso adelantar nada pero dijo que todas tendrán un buen papel si hacen las cosas como las entrenaron

**Yoruichi**; Si, ya hablamos con Kisuke para que nos ayude, tiene todo preparado según dijo, los empleados también se esforzaron en montar nuestro escenario toda la semana, debo decirles que se llevaran gran sorpresa –_les guiña un ojo y sale_-

* * *

Tan hermosa como siempre… -_escucha decir a Kisuke-_

**Yoruichi**: -_voltea_- gracias… pero esta vez no podrás conmigo…

**Kisuke**: tú tienes el mando, sé que te gustaría estar arriba una vez –_le agarra un mechón de cabello y juega con el-_

**Yoruichi**: -_se queda sin aliento y cuando reacciona…-_ esta gatita también sabe jugar… -_da la vuelta rozando su entrepierna suavemente y al darle la espalda levanta un poco su cadera hasta tocar con su trasero el cuerpo de el- _ y este juguetito vale más que un coqueteo casual… _-voltea le da un casto beso y se aleja sintiendo un poco de calor recorrer su cuerpo-_

* * *

**Inoue** estas hermosa! _–Exclama rukia-_

**Inoue**: -_sonrojada_- gracias –_sonrie_- crees que se vea bien? Es que el liguero aun me sorprende que vaya a vestirme así jeje

**Rukia**: pero tu sugeriste la canción –_dice extrañada-_

**Inoue**: lo se pero, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estaré casi desnuda frente al mundo entero _–cubre con sus manos su rostro sonrojado-_

**Rukia**: riendo pero te ves hermosa! Tendrás muchos fans después de hoy

**Inoue**: es lo que no quisiera jeje pero… estarán ustedes igual de desnudas que yo jajaja eso mitigara un poco la vergüenza jeje

**Rukia**: -sonrojada- pero yo tengo más ropa que ustedes! Jajá

**Inoue**: te ves muy bien –_le sonrie_- vamos a buscar a las demás y a ver si Kisuke nos trajo los camisones con plumas. Jasmine hizo un gran trabajo para la coreografía, espero que él no nos haga quedar mal –_se colocan las batas de baño y salen a buscar a las demás, en la sala esperaban todas con sus atuendos. Las del segundo grupo vestían de gala, con trajes largos y zarcillos brillantes bajo melenas rizadas, mientras que las del primer grupo estaban con corsé de encajes y cintas, pantis bóxer para damas en seda y encaje a juego y el liguero bajo las botas de cuero, su cabello recogido en moños sueltos con rizos que colgaban decorados con plumas, inoue tenía el cabello totalmente suelto con rizos muy rebeldes; para la presentación en grupo ellas bailarían y cantarían "lady marmalade" mientras que sus compañeras cantarían la balada "desafinado" en portugués y español. Kuukaku se sorprende al verlas y más aún al ver a Kisuke con los camisones de seda y plumas-_

Genial!_ –Exclamo Cirucci-_

**Kisuke**: acá esta su encargo chicas –_les entrega los camisones_ –azul para inoue, amarillo para jasmine, verde para rukia y morado para Cirucci –_les sonrie_-

**Inoue**: gracias! –_Exclama con emoción_-

**Rukia**: no te costo mucho conseguirlos verdad?

**Kisuke**: no jeje hay suficiente dinero para viáticos y materiales _–les guiña un ojo_-

**Cirucci**: qué lindo! –_Le da un beso en la mejilla provocando ciento recelo en Yoruichi-_

**Kuukaku**: chicas es mejor que vayamos al teatro, les explicare _–salen tras ella_- frente a Uds. estará el jurado, que serán periodistas y algunos cantantes y actrices, en el centro estarán sus profesores junto a algunos empleados y el presidente y dueño de la corporación, en verdad espero que se diviertan y la pasen bien, las presentaciones en grupo están programadas e como ya saben, y las individuales serán como lo planearon con Kisuke, pero el orden lo decidirán por sorteo. _–Llegan a los vestidores del teatro donde los esperaba Uryuu-_

**Uryuu**: introduzcan su mano aquí –_les pone en frente un bowl con esperas numeradas-_

Ok yo comienzo! –_Dice Cirucci guiñándole un ojo a Uryuu_-

**Cirucci**: el número 5 –_sonrie _*joder* _piensa-_

**Inoue**: estoy nerviosa jeje –_introduce su mano_- tengo el 10 jeje creo que estaré al último de nuevo –_algo decepcionada-_

**Lisa**: tengo el 7 –_sonrie-_

**Rukia**: Yo tengo el 6 –_va a donde inoue_- estas bien?

**Inoue**: si –_sonrie asintiendo con la cabeza_-

**Yoruichi**: 3 bitch please nenas –_provocando la risa de las demás-_

**Loly**: yo tendré el 2 lugar

**Ivanova**: 8 –_sonrie_-

**Jasmine** have 9 girls

**Chizuru**: wow abriré –_sonrie_- tengo el 1

**Tatsuki**: shi shoujo –_ríe_-

**Uryuu**: bueno chicas están preparadas?

**Cirucci**: si! –_dice emocionada abrazándolo_-

**Uryuu**: estas bien? –_sorprendido_-

**Cirucci**: si! Muy bien –_sonrie_- solo que hace mucho que no te veía

**Uryuu**: ustedes no, pero siempre las veo jajaja

**Cirucci**: es la ventaja de estar con los jefes no?

**Uryuu**: algo así…

**Kisuke**. Chicas del primer grupo, vayan a sus lugares, pronto comenzara el espectáculo, espero que se vea tal como lo planearon, den su mayor esfuerzo así no sentirán arrepentimiento cuando una deba partir mañana _–se dio cuenta que era algo que no debió mencionar y recibió un codazo de Uryuu-_

**Uryuu**: vayan! Ya quiero ver el espectáculo por favor

_-inoue, rukia, Cirucci y Jasmine subieron al escenario. Las penumbras se fueron cubriendo de luces en una escena de cortinas rojas, las chicas en 4 escenarios subyacentes decorados con peinadoras con luces, encajes y plumas frente a un diván de terciopelo azul, amarillo, morado y verde y frente a ellos una escalera iluminada que las llevaría al escenario principal donde las esperaba un paraban de luz traslucido, cada una tomo su lugar y se miraron deseándose suerte y de pronto las luces se apagan… Así comienza el espectáculo-_

* * *

jujuju pobre ichi :/ kuukaku exagera no?

bueno, las cosas se ponen algo tensas y les recomiendo que abran su mente e imaginen todo como si estuviesen alli y fueran una de ellas, eso ayuda mucho a la hora de la "mermelada" del molino rojo :3

PD: si alguna sabe hacer fanarts no creen que es hora de dibujar a inoue asi? con corsé, ligero y rizos alborotados?

ja nee


	10. Escena

Hola! :D

bueno, aca la mayoria es imaginacion no? pues enciendan su imaginacion y disfruten del espectaculo jajaja...

**acoto**: pole dance es el tubo que usan algunas bailarinas (esta considerado un deporte incluso) asi que no se inquieten, aca les pongo los enlaces para que escuchen las canciones mientras leen, les digo: inoue es christina, rukia es mya, jasmine es lil kim y cirucci pink). del otro video no les explico mucho, solo escuchenlo mientras se desarrollan los hechos (no consegui la letra para ponerselas y lo que pasa tras bastidores es mas interesante ;))

RQa7SvVCdZk

0HnQvryHdS0

(unan el enlace q lo separe por si acaso noesta permitido o.O)

Los nombres de los personajes son originales de kubo tite y bla bla ...

PD: busquen la letra en español de la cancion y entenderan porque es tan "especial"

* * *

CAPITULO X

**ESCENA**

* * *

Ladys and gentleman welcome to the mouling rouge…

_-suena el chasquido de dedos y las cortinas se iluminan por el lado de atrás dejando ver solo la silueta de quien se encontraba allí, 4 chicas en un vaivén de caderas muy sensual…-_

**Jasmine**: where's all my soul sisters, let me hear all flow

**Todas**: hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

**Rukia**: -_la Cortina qué cubria el escenario de rukia se levanto y ella bajo las escaleras muy sensual, cantando-_ he met marmalade down in old moulin rouge strutting her stuff on the street she said, hello, hey joe you wanna give it a go? oh

_-todos aplauden y se emocionan al ver tal puesta mientras la luz sigue los movimientos de rukia y las demás, mientras ichigo, Renji y los demás observan sorprendidos._ *esta petiza tiene lo suyo* _piensa-_

**Todas**: _-bailando cada una en su lugar y rukia abajo-_ gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey) gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah) creole lady marmalade (ohh)

voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh) voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

–_Rukia vuelve a su lugar y comienza a bajar Cirucci_-

**Cirucci**_: –hace ademanes extremos para parecer mas sensual lo que le da un aire gracioso_-he sat in her boudoir while she freshened up boy drank all that magnolia wine on her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

**Todas**: gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah) gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah) mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah) creole lady marmalade, uh

voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

_-Cirucci vuelve a su lugar y baja Jasmine-_

**jasmine**: yeah, yeah, aw we come through the money and the garter belts let em know we bout that cake, straight out the gate we independent women, some mistake us for whores im saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours disagree, well thats you and im sorry ima keep playing these cats out like Atari wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jews four bad ass chicks from the moulin rouge  
hey sisters, soul sisters betta get that dough sisters  
we drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case, the meaning of expensive taste we wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on) mocca chocolata (what) creole lady marmalade  
one more time, come on

_-las 3 chicas se deslizaron cantando mientras inoue en la parte de arriba se quitaba su camisón muy sensualmente y cantaba usando su falsete-_

**Todas**: marmalade (ooh) lady marmalade (ooh yeah) marmalade (ohh)

**Inoue**: hey, hey, hey touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh color of cafe au lait, alright made the savage beast inside roar until he cried more (more), more (more), more!

_-inoue comienza a cantar y baja las escaleras dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a un ichigo totalmente encantado, no podía dejar de mirarla, como podía ser tan perfecta?…-_

**Cirucci**: now hes back home doing nine to five (nine to five) _–mientras bailaban inoue buscaba entre los espectadores a su ángel… el chico de los sistemas, cuando consiguió su Mirada no pudo dejar de mirarle mostrando así que le estaba dedicando su baile y su ritmo-_

**Rukia**: living a gray flannel life

**Inoue**: but when he turns off to sleep memories keep more (more), more (more), more!

**Todas**: gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh) Creole lady marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

_-bajan pole dance del techo del teatro a lo que ellas se les acercan y en un movimiento combinado casi perfecto suben a él y comienzan a hacer piruetas mientras siguen con sus coros y justo al final saltan de ellos y se deslizan en el piso quedando rukia y Cirucci de rodillas y Jasmine e inoue paradas detrás, entre los más grandes aplausos de todos los presentes incluyendo sus compañeras, se levantaron y fueron tras bastidores con una gran sonrisa-_

**Rukia**: wow! Lo quiero volver a hacer! Fue genial

**Cirucci**: jajaja deja descansar nuestros sentidos que eso ahora es solo adrenalina

**Inoue**: pues en verdad fue grandioso, verdad Jasmine?

**Jasmine**: solo ver sus caras de petrificación valió la pena jajaja

_-Yoruichi va corriendo y las abraza- _

**Yoruichi**: wow chicas! Me emocione! Jajaja de ser por mí me las violo a todas

**Chizuru**: fue genial en verdad! Ahora debemos salir nosotras jeje

**Inoue**: mucha suerte! Las esperamos acá _–les dice emocionada. Mientras las cortinas afuera estaban abajo y los empleados cambiando los escenarios y decoración para la salida a escena de las siguientes chicas, todo era al estilo de los años 50, con micrófonos de pie decorados con una rosa y una cinta blanca al igual que los vestidos de las chicas; ellas salieron a sus lugares y se miraron con complicidad, mientras detrás..._

_Cirucci va al baño y se consigue a Uryuu-_

**Uryuu**: felicidades lo hiciste bien –_le sonrie-_

**Cirucci**: -*esta es la oportunidad* _piensa_- gracias, no crees que merezco un premio?

**Uryuu**: el quedarte en la isla no es suficiente?

**Cirucci**: la verdad eso es poco… -_se le acerca poniendo su mano en el hombro de Uryuu_- creo que algo como esto es mucho mejor _–lo besa un poco pasional y Uryuu corresponde_-

_-En el pasillo al lado del escenario las chicas veían es espectáculo de sus compañeras_-

**Inoue**: ya vuelvo chicas iré al baño un momento –_les sonrie y va corriendo por el corredor y al voltear la curva se encuentra con Cirucci con las piernas alrededor de Uryuu y el poniéndola contra la pared a lo que inoue queda paralizada y con la boca abierta, ellos al parecer no la notan y ella decide dar la vuelta._ *omfg* _piensa. Llega algo pálida donde las demás-_

**Jasmine**: estas bien? Que te sucede Orihime

**Inoue**: Cirucci y el… Uryuu… están… en el coucher avec… wow jajaja –_ríe nerviosa-_

**Rukia**: omg! es broma verdad?

**Inoue**: crees que estaría así de ser broma! Wow sabía que le tenía ganas a cualquiera que se dejara pero no así –_las chicas volvieron de su acto y ellas les aplaudieron y sonrieron recibiéndolas-_

**Inoue**: wow que lindo! Les quedo perfecto y muy romántico

**Lisa**: gracias Orihime siempre tan linda –_le sonrie-_

**Yoruichi**: bueno yo me estaba aguantando pero no puedo más ya vengo –_se dirige al corredor donde inoue vio a Cirucci y Uryuu-_

**Inoue**: Yoru no vayas por ahí por favor! -_le dice algo exaltada-_

**Yoruichi**: porque? Paso algo

**Rukia**: Cirucci está comiéndose al desafinado del cuatro ojos

**Yoruichi**: que paso que?! _–Sonrie curiosa_- ya vengo jajaja ven acá –_le quita una cámara que Jasmine tenía y fue corriendo a ver y los encuentra en pleno acto quedando perpleja y con la boca abierta._ *maldito Uryuu jajaja* _toma algunas fotografías agradeciendo que no estuviera activado el flash de la cámara._ *ichigo se va a enojar* _vuelve con las demás-_

**Chizuru**: que hiciste Yoruichi?

**Yoruichi**: fotos! Jajaja miren –_les dice emocionada-_

**Inoue**: por dios estaban en eso aun?

**Yoruichi**: si! jajaja pero creo que no vieron algo –_ríe emocionada-_ el lugar está lleno de cámaras, Kisuke debe estar disfrutando del espectáculo porno –_ríe sonoramente-_

**Kuukaku**: que es tan gracioso chicas?

_-todas quedaron sorprendidas, menos Yoruichi, lo que les causo sospechas a rukia e inoue, pues ya sabían que Yoruichi tenía cierta confianza con los organizadores, pero pocas veces lo demostró hasta ahora-_

**Yoruichi**: mira! –_Le muestra-_

**Kuukaku**: omg! No es photoshop?

**Yoruichi**: jajaja no, son recientes jajaja

**Kuukaku**: dónde? –_Dice enojada-_

-por allá, responden las chicas algo preocupadas y Kuukaku se dirige al lugar-

**Tatsuki**: que creen que suceda?

**Loly**: pues es de esperar que la descalifique, mira q que ponerse a follar en plena prueba

**Yoruichi**: no creo que lo hagan de una vez, seguro esperaran a que termine el show, por cierto quien debe salir ahora?

_-las chicas se quedaron hablando mientras Kuukaku llegaba al lugar indicado y ya los implicados estaban acomodándose la ropa y el cabello despeinado, aunque también los delataba el lápiz labial de Cirucci que quedo por todo el rostro de Uryuu-_

**Kuukaku**: buenas noches –_les sonrie con el ceño fruncido y Cirucci se sorprende_- que está pasando aquí?

**Cirucci**: na… nada profesora Shiba

**Uryuu**: solo conversábamos sobre las pruebas y como le fue

**Kuukaku**: pero conversaron muy bien verdad? -_Uryuu miro al piso y Cirucci estaba nerviosa-_ espero que no hayan roto las reglas porque –_señala la cámara en la esquina_- de lo contrario habrían dado un gran espectáculo, Cirucci mira la cámara y se sorprende aún más-

**Cirucci**: no puede ser… -_dice bajo-_

**Kuukaku**: -_sonrie con sobrada actitud_- creo que si puede, por favor vuelve con tus compañeras, pero creo que deberías arreglar tu cabello…

**Cirucci**: si profesora –_se va al baño_

**Uryuu**: kuukak... –_ella lo interrumpe_-

**Kuukaku**: hablamos de esto en privado Uryuu

* * *

Ese uryuu es un loquillo xDD

(no lo describi porque fue algo mas como para susto que para disfrutar :P)

diganme que les parece? jajaja

ja nee n.n


	11. Conspiración

otra conti :3

la cancion para orihime es "por besarte" de LU

los nombres de los personajes son roginales del best troller :3 Tite Kubo

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**CONSPIRACION**

_-Uryuu volvió al cuarto de grabaciones a ver que tanto había visto Kisuke, mientras Cirucci se arreglaba el cabello y el maquillaje en el baño antes de volver con las demás_-

**Uryuu**: -_a Kisuke_- hola tarado, que más?

**Kisuke**: -_sonrie_- jm que quieres Uryuu?

**Uryuu**: que borres algo que paso y no quiero que vean los demás

**Kisuke**: sabes que no puedo hacer eso sin romper las reglas

**Uryuu**: nosotros ponemos las reglas, cual es el problema?

**Kisuke**: tienes razón pero… -_le interrumpe-_

**Uryuu**: tú viste lo que paso, como no borrara eso

**Kisuke**: besaste a una concursante, eso no tiene nada de malo, ichigo también lo hizo.

**Uryuu**: -*solo un beso? Acaso no vio lo demás?* _piensa_- Emm si un poco más que un beso pero ya conoces a Kuukaku

**Kisuke**: no tengo tiempo para meterme al programa de video y borrar, mira –_le señala la pantalla_- ellas necesitan sus efectos especiales, ya tenemos todo programado y si fallo, me ira mal, mucho más que a esas mujeres jeje

**Uryuu**: -_con mala cara_- y si lo hago yo?

**Kisuke**: sabes cómo hacer todo eso?

**Uryuu**: puedo aprender rápido, necesito hacer esto antes de que termine el show y los demás vengan.

**Kisuke**: te diré luego, ahora no puedo descuidar la escena

_-Uryuu golpea la silla al levantarse y se va-_

* * *

**Cirucci**: de que me perdí? –_sonrie mientras todas la miran sorprendidas por la naturalidad con la que apareció-_

**Yoruichi**: terminamos nuestra actuación y ya salieron a hacer el solo Chizuru y Loly y eso sí que fue espectacular, te perdiste de cosas buenas y creo que deberías cambiarte en unos minutos te toca a ti

**Cirucci**: -_sonrie_- si tienes razón linda ya vuelvo -*estas idiotas mirándome así, como si supieran _**te perdiste de cosas buenas**-imitando la voz de Yoruichi_- tengo que hablar con Uryuu, necesitamos eliminar ese video y no me importa si tengo que hackear el sistema* _piensa. _

_Va a los armarios del teatro y se cambia rápidamente haciendo retrospectiva de lo que ha visto. *si todo es automatizado puedo entrar al sistema principal y borrar eso, o mejor, culpar a alguien más, a pesar de que la tonta de Kuukaku Shiba nos vio al final, si borro el video será su palabra contra la nuestra, solo espero que Uryuu me apoye* se miró al espejo y salió, topándose con Uryuu-_

**Cirucci**: wow que bueno verte, necesito hablar contigo

**Uryuu**: ya tenemos muchos problemas Cirucci, mejor lo dejamos así

**Cirucci**: no, espera. Pudiste borrar el video?

**Uryuu**: no, para hacerlo necesito entrar al archivo matriz donde están todas las cosas y se complica un poco _–Cirucci lo interrumpe-_

**Cirucci**: yo puedo hacerlo!

**Uryuu**: de que hablas?

**Cirucci**: que yo puedo entrar, mira, aunque me creas algo tonta no lo soy, tengo un doctorado en ingeniería informática y sistemas, puedo entrar y borrar eso y si lo negamos nadie podrá refutarnos nada

**Uryuu**: eres peligrosa… pero no nos darán las claves de acceso

**Cirucci**: también puedo conseguirlas Uryuu –_escucho por los altavoces que era su turno-_ ahora debo presentarme, pero luego de mi aún hay varias chicas, si me consigues una computadora que esté conectada al sistema principal, aun sin tener las contraseñas yo hackeare y borrare eso, nadie notara nada

**Uryuu**: bueno, intentémoslo -*sabía que esta mujer era de las que hacían todo premeditado, pero… se mueve bien* _piensa_- nos vemos luego de tu presentación en la parte trasera de los armarios

**Cirucci**: está bien –_sonrie-_

_-Cirucci corrió a donde estaban las demás y sin decir palabra salió al escenario donde la esperaban para su acto-_

**Loly**: como esta tía puede ser tan fría y fingir tan bien?

**Rukia**: no lo sé, pero desde que llegamos se notaba que era así

**Yoruichi**: creo que es porque no sabe que nosotras sabemos lo que sucedió –_dice regresando luego de su acto- _

**Inoue**: en verdad es triste que tenga que hacer esas cosas para intentar ganar o tomarnos ventaja

**Ivanova**: tú crees que sea por eso y no porque le guste ese hombre?

**Loly**: y vosotras pensáis que no lo hace buscando beneficio? Después de su comportamiento con todos los chicos que ve… hala es difícil creer que no lo hace buscando ventaja

**Jasmine**: esperemos que no le cueste la estadía, pero está prohibido tener alguna relación con el personal, eso es básico en las reglas –_inoue baja la mirada recordando-_

**Inoue**: si, los del personal de la empresa tiene prohibido el contacto con nosotras más allá de lo profesional –_con la mirada triste-_

_-Cirucci termino su acto y fue a buscar a Uryuu muy seria casi sin hablarle a las chicas-_

**Cirucci**: tienes todo listo?

**Uryuu:** si acá esta, es todo tuyo

_-Cirucci tomo el control de la computadora y tras muchos intentos desacertados y con ayuda de algunos programas logro dar con la clave de acceso del sistema de "BIC" ante el asombro de Uryuu-_

**Cirucci**: bien, ya estoy dentro, ahora a buscar el video

**Uryuu**: solo has eso porque no lo han visto, no puedes modificar nada mas

**Cirucci**: jajá ya estoy dentro, eso significa que puedo volver cuando quiera, además ya que necesitamos un culpable creo que hare ciertas cosas

**Uryuu**: Que cosas?

Cirucci: tomare tu rostro y el mío y lo sustituiré por estos –_toma el video de las pruebas de actuación anteriores y coloca el rostro de inoue y de ichigo en el video modificando todo rápidamente incluso Uryuu estaba que no creía lo que veía, era muy hábil para eso-_

**Uryuu**: y nuestras ropas?

**Cirucci**: es lo de menos, mira esto _–busca la imagen actual de ichigo entre las capturas recientes y las coloca-_ ahora es esa tonta de Orihime quien incumple las reglas

**Uryuu**: creo que estas mal, como puedes hacerle esto a tus compañeras?

**Cirucci**: compañeras? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Desde el momento que entramos acá hemos sido rivales, ellas son estúpidas al creer lo contrario, y si esta es mi ventaja la usare –_dice sonriendo con la mirada oscura-_

**Uryuu**: -*ella bien podrá ayudarme si logro convencerla…*_piensa_- y no crees que resultara extraño si ella estaba con las demás?

**Cirucci**: solo es cuestión de modificar la hora, la verdad esto es sencillo solo quiero terminar a tiempo, antes de que terminen todas, lo bueno es que tengo la señal en vivo de todo y eso me facilita los tiempos

**Uryuu**: mejor ve con cuidado, ya solo falta la chica a la que quieres culpar por salir al escenario *cuando ichigo vea esto será un festín, será mucho más fácil deshacerme de esta mujer si ven un video así, está muy bueno, casi real, pero ella pretende que el jefe descalifique a la chica de cabello naranja por meterse con un empleado sin saber que ese empleado en realidad es el jefe* _piensa_-

**Cirucci**: listo! Termine –_se levanta de la silla y besa a Uryuu_- ves que es sencillo, creo que tú y yo podríamos ayudarnos mucho

**Uryuu**: claro que si bebe, claro que si… pero ahora ve con las demás, ya se debe haber hecho sospechoso que no estés

**Cirucci**: solo enferme del estómago por los nervios –le guiña un ojo- es lo que les diré –_le sonrie_-

**Uryuu**: en realidad eres una harpía jajá

**Cirucci**: no imaginas cuanto… "bebe" –_le da un pico y se va-_

**Uryuu**: -*definitivamente esta chica me ayudara bastante*-

_-Cirucci vuelve justo para ver salir al escenario a inoue, que estaba vestida como geisha totalmente cubierta y con su rostro pálido, justo como la maquillo Tatsuki y con el micrófono tipo balita escondido en su ropa, sería un contraste completo al de su primer acto donde estaba muy descubierta-_

**Inoue**: y bien? Como me veo?

**Rukia**: estas muy linda! Ya te sabes la canción?

**Inoue**. Desde hace tres días jajaja

**Loly**: venga que más guapa no se puede nena, pero bueno, sal que ya montaron tu escenario

**Inoue**: si! –_emocionada_ *este será solo para ti, espero que puedas verlo* _piensa_-

_-inoue se situó detrás de las cortinas sobre el pequeño escenario, antes de cantar haría un baile antiguo japonés y debía actuar como geisha, aunque estuviera descalza y no con las respectivas zapatillas, la música comenzó y ella hacia sus figuras y ademanes artísticos, solo alguien la miraba sin dejar escapar detalle. Inoue ceso el baile recostada en el piso boca abajo y comenzó así el ritmo de la canción que debía cantar, ella levantaba la mirada al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar y caminaba hasta lo que fungía como micrófono, que en realidad solo era parte de la decoración, porque ella portaba el suyo. En plena canción inoue saco el adorno que sujetaba su cabello y mientras este caía soltó la faja del kimono, que le quedo como un gran camisón y dejaba ver debajo un vestido muy corto y ligero y al ir finalizando la canción ella suavemente y como parte de su acto se hizo consiente de su semidesnudes cubriéndose y finalizando acostada sensualmente en el piso mirando al público. Algunos silbaron, pero la mayoría aplaudieron emocionados, digno final para una prueba de este tipo, no cabía duda, inoue era una de las favoritas-_

**Renji**: _-a ichigo_- cierra la boca, tienes algo de baba colgando jajaja

**Ichigo**: no seas tonto, ya sabes cuál fue mi decisión -*aunque ya no estoy seguro de dejarla ir* _piensa_-

_-al bajar las cortinas se escucha el comunicador "por favor los periodistas y jueces acudan al ala B donde les espera la segunda recepción" todos siguieron a la sala, mientras Renji iba en busca de las chicas, ellas no tendrían contacto con los periodistas, era probable que solo buscaran información y esto las distraería, pero podrían observar sus deliberaciones y resultados en la sala de la mansión-_

**Renji**: chicas felicidades! En serio lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba jajá

**Yoruichi**: jajaja gracias, creo…

**Renji**: bueno, vayamos a la casa

**Inoue**: puedo quitarme el maquillaje antes de volver? Prometo que no tardare mucho y no iré a buscar a nadie ni entretenerme con ningún periodista jeje

**Renji**: está bien, pero date prisa, el interés principal es que vean sus puntuaciones y las pruebas de las demás

**Inoue**: está bien, no tardare –_inoue se dirige al baño y mira el espejo… una nota "IO te espero en el armario de limpieza atte. ECS"-_ como sabía que me iba a quedar? –_Inoue se desmaquillo y fue al lugar indicado pero todo estaba oscuro y no lograba ver nada por el contraste de estar en lugar iluminado y entrara ese cuarto oscuro-_ hola…

**Ichigo**: hola, pensé que no vendrías _– toma la mano de inoue para que supiera donde estaba-_

**Inoue**: fue muy extraño el mensaje jajá pensé que no sería para mi

**Ichigo**: porque no lo seria?

**Inoue**: pues… algo paso hace unas horas… una compañera tuvo relaciones con uno de los organizadores principales en pleno corredor, fue traumante…

**Ichigo**: -sorprendido- hablas en serio?

**Inoue**: claro que sí, los vi directamente

**Ichigo**: y quienes fueron?

**Inoue:** la profesora Shiba dijo que los habían grabado seguro te dejaran ver el video

**Ichigo**: dime, por favor, quiero estar preparado _–aprieta su mano haciéndola sonrojar, era un alivio que todo estuviera así de oscuro-_

**Inoue**: Cirucci thunderwich y Uryuu Ishida…

**Ichigo**: ya veo… bueno, ya veremos que sucede… Orihime, quise hablar contigo por algo _–se le acerca hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo_- debo irme, me asignaron un nuevo lugar y no podre estar más tiempo acá

**Inoue**: estabas todo el tiempo acá?

**Ichigo**: si, solo que ustedes nunca lo notaron

**Inoue**: ah… entonces nos espiabas?

Ichigo: Era mi trabajo

**Inoue**_: -con un tono cercano al reproche_- y no podías hablarme a mí? Soy igual que el resto de chicas para ti –_deja caer su frente en el pecho de ichigo mientras muerde su labio_- debí suponerlo… -sintiendo un nudo en su garganta –debo ir con mis compañeras, has de estar esperándome _–da la vuelta tocando el vacío intentando conseguir la puerta-_

**Ichigo**: Orihime no digas eso por favor _–dice suavemente_- me gustas _–inoue abrió los ojos perpleja_- me gustas mucho y por eso ya no puedo estar aquí, te haría daño el estar con alguien como yo _–le interrumpe-_

**Inoue:** porque decides por mí? –_Susurra conteniendo un sollozo-_

**Ichigo**: porque es la verdad, solo quiero hacerte bien, puedes ganar sin mí, si nos acercamos más perderás –_inoue lo interrumpe alzando un tono su voz- _

**Inoue**: y no has pensado que quizás yo podría dejar todo esto por ti? Me estas dejando sin siquiera haber empezado algo conmigo…

**Ichigo**: -_la abraza desde atrás_- no quiero que pierdas todo lo que puedes conseguir solo por mi egoísmo y ya lo decidí…eron debo ir a otro lugar donde me necesitan

**Inoue**: entiendo… entonces porque me dices esto ahora?

**Ichigo**: porque no quería irme sin despedirme de ti

–_le da la vuelta e intenta mirarla a los ojos en la oscuridad, a la que ella ya se había acostumbrado, sintiendo su respiración cerca, lleva sus manos al cuello de aquella chica de ojos grises, sintiendo como se aceleraba su respiración, las manos de ella se cerraban en puños temblorosos ante las caricias de aquel hombre, porque le gustaba? Solo se habían visto un par de veces y en una el casi tuvo un accidente. Pero acaso eso importaba ahora? Él quería despedirse y sabía…_

* * *

_yo se que quieres mas :3 verdad?_

_arigatou por los reviews :3 me gusta que les guste esta locura n.n  
_

_si lo desean dejen su comentario respecto al cap :)_

_ja nee_


	12. Resultados

arigatou por los reviews! y...

Bueno, cirucci es una ... lo se, siempre debe haber alguien malvado no?

los nombres de los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Tite Kubo :3 el resto de desastre es mio n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**RESULTADOS**

-sabía que no estaba bien… sus labios rozaron tímidamente los labios de aquel hombre en la oscuridad, quería, quería aquel beso pero no… no sería igual que Cirucci-

Inoue: no, no quiero las cosas así –se alejó un poco de el- me están esperando y prometí no distraerme –salió de la habitación dejando a aquel chico un poco desconcertado. *eso amo de ti, nada se interpone a tus honestidad* piensa ichigo-

-inoue regresa con las chicas un tanto desanimada-

Loly: que te ha pasado guapa porque esa cara?

Inoue: -sonrie un poco- nada solo que me di cuenta de la realidad jeje

Tatsuki: de la realidad?

Inoue: si, en poco tiempo se ira una de nosotras

Rukia: o dos…

-todas se miraron entre si algo tristes, hasta que…-

Yoruichi: -riendo- che pero no negaran que fue una buena película de biología –ríe sonoramente, haciéndolas reír también-

Cirucci: de que me perdí?

Inoue: de mi caída en el baño jeje había algo resbaloso en la entrada del baño jeje –dice en una tremenda indirecta causando la risa de Yoruichi-

Yoruichi: pero te lavaste nena?

Inoue: claro que si Yoru jajaja

Renji: lindas, vengan por acá, es importante que vean sus evaluaciones

Lisa, es necesario?

Rukia: por supuesto! Porque? No quieres que veamos tu prueba?

Lisa: la verdad no, creo que me fue muy mal

Chizuru: porque lo dices? Acaso no pasaste cuando el actor?

Renji: -interrumpiéndolas- acá están las ediciones de las pruebas de cada una, al final de cada actuación hay una evaluación por el actor que les sirvió de compañero; creo que lo saben pero la única prueba que resulto amateur fue la de Orihime, su actor no llego y alguien de la empresa lo sustituyo, esta actuación fue vista por los demás actores y ellos dieron su opinión al respecto –mientras les explicaba ella se sentaban en los puff dispuestos en la sala mirando hacia la gran pantalla en la pared-

* * *

-luego de la presentación-

Renji: como vieron, los resultados apuntan a que lisa fue la que obtuvo menor puntuación, olvidaste el dialogo, tartamudeabas, comenzaste 3 veces la frase inicial y al final pusiste nervioso a tu acompañante. Rukia y Tatsuki lograron improvisar bien, eso subió los puntos que bajaron por la distracción, a Cirucci le faltó algo de destreza en movimiento de simulación, Loly; debías disminuir un poco tu acento y hacerlo más inglés, pero la pronunciación fue excelente, Chizuru, te demorabas en los tiempos tratando de recordar cómo iba el dialogo. Las demás estuvieron bien. Inoue estuvo a punto de perder, hasta que uno de los empleados se ofreció a ayudarle –Yoruichi silbo haciéndolas reír y sonrojando a Orihime- tu evaluación fue puesta frente a los demás del jurado y ellos dijeron que aprobaste, buena dicción y tiempo y como extra dijeron que serias buena actriz jajaja que tu mirada inspiraba ternura y podrías tener muchos fans en poco tiempo.

Inoue: -sonrojada- jeje creo que exageran solo quería pasar

Yoruichi: o fue el ayudante el que exagero! –dijo desde atrás riendo-

Renji: tal parece que están divertidas no? –suena su celular y atiende- diga? –escucha- voy para allá… chicas, vean sus pruebas de canto, me solicitan en el área de grabación, volveré en un rato –les sonrie y se va-

Cirucci: -*joder, ya habrán visto el video?*piensa- que habrá pasado?

Inoue: quien sabe, a lo mejor y es sobre la recepción del jurado jeje

Tatsuki: yo quisiera ir! Luego de todo esto tengo mucha hambre

Inoue: jajaja también yo, iré a cocinar y vuelvo a verlas

Lisa: te ayudare, no quiero ver más, es un hecho que tendré que irme

Rukia: también las ayudare, lisa no estés triste! Todas debemos salir alguna vez y esta prueba fue algo injusta

Inoue: pues vamos –abraza a lisa y la mira a los ojos- diste lo mejor de ti no? –lisa asiente- eso es importante, el estar aquí ya ha hecho mucho para tu curricular, en tus estudios o trabajo, vamos a figurar –le sonrie y lisa la abraza fuerte llorando en lo que inoue le acaricia el cabello- vamos a la cocina linda, la comida te ayudara a olvidarte un poco de todo –fueron a cocinar mientras las demás se quedaban viendo de nuevo los videos.

* * *

-En el cuarto de grabaciones…-

* * *

Kuukaku: vamos a ver esto –les dice a ichigo Kisuke y Uryuu mientras entra Renji-

Renji: de que me perdí?

Kuukaku: de esto –da play al video tocando la pantalla- una de las chicas rompió las reglas deliberadamente y no estuvo sola en ello –les señala la pantalla y ven a ichigo e inoue teniendo relaciones, tal y como lo ideo Cirucci-

Ichigo: que! Que esto? Porque créanme que es de muy mal gusto

Uryuu: -riéndose- pues es que la estás pasando muy bien no? Jajaja

Renji: ichigo? Que sucedió?

Kuukaku: qué? Uryuu que sucedió acá?

Ichigo: exijo una explicación para todo esto, yo jamás he hecho algo así con ella, les dije que me mantendría alejado y ahora hacen semejante tontería?

Uryuu: es culpa de Kisuke, instalo cámaras demás sin informarme, se supone que allí no debería estar ninguna cama

Kisuke: la verdad es tu culpa, es eso lo que querías que borrara?

Kuukaku: le dijiste a Kisuke que borrara tu "lindo encuentro" con Cirucci thunderwich! –le dice gritando-

Uryuu: la verdad sí, no debía ver esto

Ichigo y la gran idea fue hacer esto para que no notaran lo que hiciste y me culparan? Estas muy mal

Renji: Uryuu que es lo que te pasa, está muy bueno tu photoshop pero es absurdo –señala la hora en que fue grabado- las horas, en ese momento estábamos viendo las presentaciones

Uryuu: déjenme hablar! Yo no lo hice

Kuukaku: si no fuiste tú quién?

Uryuu: la implicada

Ichigo: la implicada? explícate

Uryuu: si, Cirucci ingreso al sistema e hizo todo lo que ven allí –ríe-

Kisuke: como mierda entro a mi sistema?

Uryuu: no fue fácil bro, tienes buena defensa

Kisuke: no me hace gracia Uryuu, dime que sucedió

Uryuu: ya se los dije

Renji: con que finalidad

Uryuu: culpar a la chica que le gusta a ichigo y a ichigo, solo que no sabe que el que ayudo a la pelinaranja es el jefe, solo quería que la sacaran a ella por no tener argumentación

Ichigo: en serio es tan macabra?

Uryuu: al parecer no -*no imaginas cuan macabra* piensa- solo que no quiere perder

Kuukaku: peor que tener sexo contigo es ingresar a nuestro sistema principal, podría imputársele una demanda! –voltea a ichigo- ichigo, es muy peligroso tenerla aquí.

Kisuke: programare una nueva activación, voy a reforma todos los accesos y reforzar las defensas, es la primera vez que alguien logra entrar en mi campo sin ser notada, tiene razón Kuuk es peligrosa

Renji: pues este mes al parecer habrá dos en la salida

Ichigo: es lo mejor, no puede seguir aquí, no tomare medidas legales contra ella pero debe abandonar la isla

Uryuu: -riendo- pero ichigo… dime si no se ven bien? Jajaja

Ichigo: -enojado- yo no haría nada de eso en un corredor y menos con Orihime

Kuukaku: no seas descarado, mira que estar feliz de que te veamos follar! Estas enfermo Uryuu Ishida

Uryuu: ya dejen los sermones, para mí es mejor que ella no esté aquí, no lo notaron nunca? Ella solo quería engancharse a alguno de nosotros para obtener beneficios

Renji: en eso si tiene razón Uryuu

Kuukaku: lo sé, pero no me preocupo por ella, sino por el –mira a Uryuu- entiendes que lo que hiciste no está bien?

Uryuu: porque no está bien? Es mujer, yo soy hombre y ella se me regalo, ustedes lo vieron

Kisuke: si bro, pero como hizo para entrar al sistema sin tener una computadora anclada al sistema principal

Uryuu: lo más probable es que usara o modificara alguno de los paneles principales, no es imposible y ya ves que es capaz -*no puedo decirle que yo le facilite eso* piensa-

Kuukaku: Renji, vamos a dar las noticias a las demás, esta mujer debe irse.

Ichigo: esperen, ella quiere que culpen a Orihime, pues, ella y las demás vieron a Cirucci e Uryuu en su actito, porque no dejarle creer por un momento que gano? Kisuke, podrías ponerle algo de censura al video y pasárnoslo como prueba?

Kisuke: en 5 minutos estará listo

Uryuu: estará bueno ver su cara jajaja -*afuera me sirves más que adentro bebe y por lo que he visto de ti querrás venganza* piensa-

* * *

-las chicas cocinaron y estaban comiendo todas en la sala viendo la presentación mientras llegan Renji y Kuukaku-

Renji: chicas debo comunicarles algo. Orihime inoue, has roto las reglas, quedas descalificada

-todas quedaron sorprendidas-

Inoue: qué? Eso no es cierto!

Kuukaku: no lo niegues Orihime tenemos las pruebas –Kuukaku coloca el video- como pueden ver, las pruebas son contundentes

Cirucci: wow no pensé que tú pudieras hacer algo así Orihime

Inoue: -boquiabierta la mira con enojo- como es que puedes decir esto! Es una farsa fuiste tú quien estuvo rompiendo las reglas "bonita". Todas lo sabemos –alza la voz-

Renji: cálmense, inoue, no puedes refutar un video así

Rukia: pero no fue ella, ese video es incongruente, nosotras conocemos a inoue y estaba con nosotras a la fecha y hora que marca ese video, la única que no estuvo presente fue Cirucci –Yoruichi mira enojada a Renji y Kuukaku-

Renji: kuchiki rukia, mejor no te metas porque puedes ser expulsada de la isla también junto con tu amiga.

Rukia: -gritando- pues expúlsenme! No quiero estar en un lugar como este donde culpan a los inocentes y las putas como Cirucci se quedan como si nada!

Cirucci: no soy ninguna puta enana malformada –rukia se abalanza como para golpearla pero Tatsuki la detiene-, las pruebas están ahí, fue esta tipa la que incumplió! –Inoue no cabía en el asombro-

Inoue: yo no he hecho nada –comienza a llorar- como pueden hacer algo así!

Kuukaku: debes irte el lunes junto con lisa, las reglas son claras e incumpliste, me decepcionas Orihime, no creí algo así de ti

Cirucci: querías culparme a mí y ya vez que no pudiste linda, siento mucho esto pero te lo mereces

Inoue: merecer? Merecer qué? –la encara mirándola enojada-

Cirucci: si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste no estarías así –le dice con tranquilidad y la mirada fija-

Inoue: cómo puedes ser tan falsa!

Cirucci: tú eres la falsa y no solo eso, mira, te vez muy bien y al parecer te gusta bastante, te mueves como prostituta, bueno, tu cuerpo no puede ser natural, hasta parece el de una –inoue la golpea con el puño cerrado ante el asombro de la mayoría-

Inoue: jamás me compares contigo! Desde que llegamos la única falsa, mentirosa y arrastrada que pide afecto has sido tú!

Yoruichi: -va al frente tranquila y coloca el USB de la cámara al codificador de la pantalla plana, detiene el video y pasa las imágenes hasta que llega a las de Cirucci e Uryuu- miren acá, estas imágenes las tome esta noche, en el corredor del pasillo donde Cirucci estaba teniendo relaciones con el organizador Ishida, se las mostré a usted profesora Shiba, como puede decir ahora que la culpable fue Orihime. –Cirucci mira sorprendida la pantalla, mientras Yoruichi le habla- Dirás ahora que ella merece ser expulsada Cirucci? Te vimos, tenemos las pruebas, seguirás negándolo? –Dice enojada-

Renji: vaya, no pe4nse que hubieran más pruebas…

Cirucci: esa no soy yo!

Renji: seguirás fingiendo? Cirucci, sabemos que te introdujiste al sistema principal e hiciste esas modificaciones, no puede ocultarlo, no a nosotros, tu castigo podría ser la cárcel por hackear el sistema privado de una compañía como la nuestra, pero el dueño solo te castigara con la expulsión y con la condición de que no puedas usar nuestro nombre en ninguna referencia, todos tus registros serán borrados, no existirás en la compañía.

Cirucci: -mordiéndose los labios por el enojo y presionando su nariz que sangraba por el golpe de inoue- cuando me tengo que ir

Kuukaku: el lunes junto con lisa, es una lástima que hayas hecho algo así, tu capacidad pudo haber sido aprovechada para mejores cosas

Cirucci: no me interesa saber nada mas de eso –se endereza y se va a su habitación-

Renji: Orihime, disculpa por esto –le da unas palmadas en el hombro- ella hizo todo por inculparte, queríamos ver que tan lejos llegaba y la verdad es que no tiene escrúpulos

Inoue: -baja la cabeza llorando- fue demasiado –ichigo desde la sala de grabaciones moría por ir a abrazarla, no soportaba verla llorar-

Yoruichi: -abraza a inoue- linda ya paso todo –inoue la abraza y las chicas se unen a ella, haciendo sonreír a Kuukaku y Renji-

* * *

:3 No me odien jaja el amor se desatara luego jajaja

que opinan cirucci merecia mas? jajaja

ja nee minna


	13. Reinicio

**B**ueno… wow en serio me cuesta escribir algunas cosas como las imagino… jajaja sobre todo si otros leerán…

No sé qué decirles sin hacerles spoiler así que solo diré… disfrútenlo! (adri –ya tu sabe! ;)- jajaja

Como siempre: los nombres de los personajes son originales de Tite Kubo n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**REINICIO**

_-al día siguiente las chicas bajaron y le hicieron una despedida a lisa, Cirucci no se apareció por ningún lugar, Kuukaku y Renji fueron hasta su dormitorio a retirarle el chip y el lunes siguiente ambas se fueron de la isla, una con una sonrisa algo triste y la otra con la mirada perdida de ira y resentimiento. Comenzaron su nuevo trimestre y esta vez estaba repleto de tecnología, materias prácticas en informática y bioquímica-_

**Loly**: cualquiera pensaría que están buscando espías y no educarnos en todo, hombre!

**Yoruichi**:-*si supieras que eso buscamos* _piensa_- jajaja

**Tatsuki**: yo creo que algunas están felices con ello no?

_-rukia e inoue levantaron la mirada de un programa que estaban diseñando y que era un hack potente- _

**Rukia**: jajaja lo dicen por nosotras?

**Inoue**: yo creo que si jajaja pero es divertido hacer todo esto, creo que si alguna vez tenemos hijos no podrán engañarnos en nada

**Chizuru**: o nuestras parejas jajaja pobres de los que algún día se quieran casar con nosotras jajaja

**Yoruichi**: jajaja si ya los tenia dominados con judo y karate no imagino como estarán ahora los pobres con una espía certificada jajaja

_-las semanas pasaron rápidamente y todos estaban sorprendidos de los avances de las chicas, pero solo 2 mostraban más interés del normal en conocer a fondo lo relacionado a la informática y los sistemas de la corporación, Chizuru e Ivanova salieron de la isla en los siguientes meses, Orihime no volvió a ver al chico de los sistemas y pensó que le habían despedido por su culpa, todo estaba tranquilo sin Cirucci y sus excesivos ademanes por agradar a todas y ahora con solo 6 en la isla todo parecía solitario-_

* * *

_-en la oficina de "BIC" en Japón-_

* * *

**Ichigo**: -_a Kisuke en video conferencia_- ya tienes lo del siguiente examen?

**Kisuke**: si, lo tengo, solo es ponerse de acuerdo con los encargados de las oficinas en Francia, Australia y estados unidos para que las reciban y les den el apoyo que necesiten.

**Ichigo**: está bien: Uryuu se encuentra allí?

**Kisuke**: hace un par de semanas que no da pie acá

**Ichigo**: no quiero ser paranoico pero estoy empezando a dudar de él, prestarle el fácil acceso a esa chica, más aun que desde que ella salió, él se desaparece cada que le provoca…

**Kisuke**: he reforzado constantemente las defensas para que nada pueda tener acceso, aunque el programa que desarrollaron tus niñas fue un gran problema, en realidad son buenas

**Ichigo**: crees que ya están listas?

**Kisuke**: pregúntale a Kuukaku, ella se encarga de sus exámenes físicos, pero están muy bien en las pruebas, según sus profesores, así que yo diría que Yoruichi debería hablarles claro, además se llevan muy bien ellas tres

**Ichigo**: entonces hablare con Kuukaku para estar seguros y luego con Yoru, sé que tuve buen ojo con esas jajá

**Kisuke**: con una más que con otra... no?

**Ichigo**: ya deja eso que ni siquiera he estado al pendiente de los videos y las pruebas, mas allá de lo que me dicen, para que no haya problemas

**Kisuke**: pero eso no hace que la dejes de pensar ichigo y cuando la tengas cerca, a tu lado todo el día, que pasara?

**Ichigo**: no pasara nada, ella quiere a otra persona, no a mí

**Kisuke**: no te quieras engañar, eres tú, aunque ella no sepa tu nombre

**Ichigo**: da igual… -corta comunicación-

* * *

_-en otro lugar-_

* * *

Crees que vuelvan a reprogramar los antivirus? La última vez fue muy sencillo saltarlos –_dice Cirucci besando a Uryuu-_

**Uryuu**: _-se levanta y comienza a colocarse la camisa_- ten por seguro que lo harán cada vez más fuertes, porque no le das un vistazo al programa que hicieron inoue y kuchiki, según Urahara es uno potente

**Cirucci**: no me hables de esas 2 las odio Uryuu! Lo sabes! –_Alza la voz-_

**Uryuu**: -sin inmutarse se coloca el pantalón- no creo que debas hacer tantos problemas, esto nos serviría a nosotros. Ya te dije de mi objetivo, tu solo me ayudaras un poco, necesito encontrar el mugen antes de que se den cuenta de que soy yo quien está atacando el sistema.

**Cirucci**: en realidad no eres tú, soy yo, y tienes razón, solo te ayudo, pero eso no es gratis amorcito, lo sabes –_se levanta de la cama y va al balcón observando la majestuosidad del senna-_

**Uryuu**: lo sé –_se acerca a ella_- pero te pago más de lo que vales –_le da un beso en el cabello_- prueba el hack, necesito esto antes de la próxima prueba, al parecer será al aire libre, y tus queridas amigas vendrán a parís, así que, podrás verlas de nuevo

**Cirucci**: las traerán? Con que motivo?

**Uryuu**: que logren volver a casa, les están enseñando a pilotar aviones y helicópteros, su prueba será volver a la isla luego de conseguir algunas cosas aquí

**Cirucci**: -interesada- vendrán todas?

**Uryuu**: solo kuchiki e inoue, las demás tendrán la prueba en otros países.

**Cirucci**: interesante… jajá estaré atenta de darles la bienvenida a la france

**Uryuu**: no abuses tanto de tu capacidad, podría irte mal

**Cirucci**: tú no tienes moral para decirme eso –_Uryuu cierra fuerte la puerta de la habitación-_ ya veras, que bien volaran su avión…

* * *

_-una noche dos semanas antes de la prueba-_

_-Yoruichi se encontraba en los jardines con rukia y Orihime-_

**Yoruichi**: chicas, recuerdan que… hace tiempo hablamos sobre como conocía a los organizadores?

**Inoue**: si, lo note desde que llegamos al barco hace casi 6 meses, porque?

**Yoruichi**: es que tienen razón, los conozco desde que éramos niños

**Rukia**: y porque estás aquí y no con ellos como organizadora? Wow si así tratan a los amigos…

**Yoruichi**: no mal interpretes rukia, estoy acá por un favor, pero me he divertido mucho y al parecer lo tome en serio jajá

**Inoue**: y porque nos dices esto ahora?

**Yoruichi**: tú siempre directo al punto no?

**Inoue**: jajaja creo que si

**Yoruichi**: bueno, es que ustedes dos han destacado más que las demás, me preguntaba si saliendo de acá trabajarían conmigo

**Rukia**: trabajar de qué?

**Yoruichi**: guardaespaldas, tengo una muy pequeña agencia de una persona jajaja

**Inoue**: porque nosotras? Tatsuki es mejor en defensa personal

**Yoruichi**: lo sé, pero ustedes son integrales, están bien en todas las áreas, incluso tú me superas en biología y rukia en informática

**Rukia**: lo dices ahora… es porque no ganaremos la siguiente prueba? Tú sabes de qué se trata?

**Yoruichi**: noo cálmense, es solo que las quisiera conmigo, les he tomado mucho cariño y se han ganado mi confianza

**Inoue**: -_sonrie_- creo que detrás de lo que dices hay mucho más, pero si no quieres decirnos está bien, solo recuerda que las tres estaríamos en esto.

**Yoruichi**: entonces aceptan?

**Inoue**: yo sí, porque no? Quiero poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido aquí

**Rukia**: también yo jajá debe ser espectacular pilotar un avión de verdad –_ojos brillosos-_

**Yoruichi**: y podremos –_les guiña un ojo._

**Inoue**: podremos? A que te refieres?

**Yoruichi**: es parte de las pruebas la próxima semana, podremos pilotar un jet, un helicóptero o un barco, también se podría el jet sumergible y llegar a la isla por el túnel acuático, es hermoso!

**Rukia**: túnel acuático? No lo hemos visto

**Inoue**: tampoco yo pero suena genial, acá siempre terminan sorprendiéndonos

**Yoruichi**: bueno, el túnel es algo que ideo ichigo, desde ahí se pueden ver los peces, tiene paredes de cristal a prueba de presión y blindados jajá no podría romperlo nada, por lo menos no fácilmente, estar ahí es como estar en una pecera y los peces son los que te ven _–ríe sonoramente-_

**Inoue**: wow debe ser muy lindo

**Rukia**: quiero estar ahí ya! Cuando nos dejaran verlo?

**Yoruichi**: durante la semana con las pruebas del jet sumergible –_sonrie__

**Inoue**: porque nos cuentas todo esto ahora? No está contra las reglas que nos digas?

**Yoruichi**: si ahora somos compañeras, es mejor que gocen los beneficios jajá

**Rukia**: pues yo no me enojo por ello jajaja

_-las chicas se fueron a su habitación luego de charlar largo rato sobre las cosas que habían aprendido y lo que podrían ver de ahora en adelante-_

**Kisuke**: -_esperando a Yoruichi en la habitación_- les dijiste?

**Yoruichi**: vaya… hola Kisuke… Emm si lo hice, a medias, no creo que deban saberlo todo de un golpe

**Kisuke**: bueno, es tu decisión, después de todo, el concurso fue obra tuya y serás tu quien trabaje con ellas

**Yoruichi**: si, pero sabes que hasta cierto punto estoy atrapada aquí, no puedo ir a ningún sitio y estos últimos meses las cosas han estado tensas, no quiero imaginar que suceda cuando salgamos y ellas deban tratar con ichigo, el sigue en su idea de esconderse de Orihime en esa ridícula mascara.

**Kisuke**: es un niño enamorado Yoruichi, así como... _–le interrumpe-_

**Yoruichi**: no digas estupideces, si tu hubieras estado enamorado habrías hecho algo al respecto

**Kisuke**: y lo hice, dime que habríamos hecho? Una familia como las personas normales y a estas alturas estar divorciados pagando mensualidades escolares en un pequeño apartamento?

**Yoruichi**: -_lo mira entre la ira y el dolor_- cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que dejarme como si nada preguntándome que sucedió…

**Kisuke**: _-se levanta de la cama y l abraza_- pero ahora estoy aquí y créeme que nada ha cambiado en mi

**Yoruichi**: -_cede al abrazo_- debiste pensar en mi

**Kisuke**: y lo hago, desde siempre, mírate, eres tan hermosa, independiente, segura… yo habría arruinado eso en aquel momento

**Yoruichi**: lo sé –_se apega más a él y levanta el rostro-_

_-__**Kisuke**__ la besa tomándola de la cintura, Yoruichi se aferra a su cuello con deseo, ya nada podía detenerlos, sus lenguas danzaban en torno a esa pasión felina, la ropa solo les estorbaba. Entre caricias llegaron a la cama, sus miradas se encontraron y sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, el halaba su cabello, mientras la besaba y ella se aferraba a su espalda, los gemidos eran acallados tras los cristales de líquido solidificado, su erección contra su cuerpo… dentro de su cuerpo, su moreno cuerpo anhelante de placer, desatando el deseo que oculto por años, con suspiros tras cada lamida que ese hombre le daba a su cuerpo, a sus pechos, enloqueciendo con el roce…_

_Más, mas era lo que ambos pedían, lo que ambos se daban…_

* * *

Sabía que eras tú quien se comía las sobras de lo que cocinábamos_ –dice rukia a Renji-_

**Renji**: jajaja estas despierta aun… son las 2.30

**Rukia**: pues, eso no es tu problema, no? Además tengo hambre también, dejaste algo?_ –Abre el refri-_

Renji: claro que si, quien crees que soy?

Rukia: alguien que come a escondidas? Seria más fácil para ti si nos acompañas a comer –le sonrie-

Renji: estas segura que no estarán incomodas?

Rukia: creo que es peor saber que hay cámaras en todos lados, así que no te preocupes, te invito jajá

Renji: vaya, gracias, te tomare la palabra a partir de mañana

Rukia: tú no duermes?

Renji: creo que también tenía hambre, como tu

Rukia: nervios?

Renji: eres muy curiosa no?

Rukia: jajá creo que lo aprendí de Orihime

Renji: bien por ustedes, eso les ha ayudado hasta ahora

Rukia: si, lo sabemos, Yoruichi hablo con nosotras –le dice casi en un susurro al oído-

Renji: ya veo… y que opinan?

Rukia: estamos felices con la idea de practicar lo que aprendimos jajá –le dice metiéndose un bocado de helado a la boca-

Renji: cenas helado?

Rukia: eh? –mira su helado- ohh jajaja no, es solo para calmar los nervios

Renji: porque nerviosa?

Rukia: en verdad te interesa saber?

Renji: es parte de mi trabajo –sonrie-

Rukia: -tuerce la sonrisa- pues cuando te intereses por algo más que no sea tu trabajo, me avisas y hablamos! –deja el helado y se va-

Renji: -*ahora que le paso a esta?*-

* * *

No me maten! Onegai  
jajaja cha espero que me digan que les pareció…

Si, fue un poco cortito pero no pude hacer mucho en el trabajo x.x luego les compenso n.n

Ja nee :D


	14. Despedida

Continuación! :D bueno, espero que les guste esto o.O así que no diré mucho además de la mamera diaria de que los nombres son originales de Tite sama XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**DESPEDIDA**

_-los días se pasaron rápidamente y las chicas tuvieron su clase práctica con el sumergible, el túnel que les describió Yoruichi era magnifico, mucho más hermoso de lo que ella había di_

* * *

_cho, las luces tenues del túnel contrastaban con el azul de las aguas, haciendo que las escamas de los peces brillaran en un arcoíris de las profundidades, se podía apreciar la inmensidad del mar desde ese lugar, a 6 metros bajo la superficie, desde allí se notaba como estaba unida la isla al fondo marino, era impresionante la manera en que las vigas se sujetaban con firmeza al lecho, inoue se preguntaba como hacían para evitar la corrosión de la sal marina, y lograr que siguiera firme en su lugar, con las olas y el movimiento submarino, todo parecía perfecto desde ese lugar. La prueba consistía en lograr dar una vuelta alrededor y entre las vigas de sujeccion de la isla usando el traje de neopreno reforzado con fibras que impedían la compresión del agua en el cuerpo y mantenían la temperatura corporal, de esta manera no tendrían la sensación de asfixia que provoca estar bajo el agua y no sufrirán de hipotermia. Además de los dispositivos que extraían el oxígeno del agua, jamás te quedarías sin él, traje también tenía impulsores que usaban el agua como fuente de energía, así podían desplazarse rápida y largamente sin peligro, toda la velocidad la decidía quien usaba el traje, así que las primeras practicas eran para controlar la velocidad y adaptarse al hecho de andar en el agua, sin temor ni problema alguno, como peces en su ambiente-_

**Inoue**: definitivamente yo usare este tipo de transporte para la prueba, me fascina –_dice al salir del agua-_

**Yoruichi**: bienvenida a tierra niña Orihime –_ríe_-

**Inoue**: te gusta también verdad?

**Yoruichi**: me fascina!

**Inoue**: rukia aún no vuelve?

**Yoruichi**: jajaja nah creo que se cree sirena o algo, quizá una tabla de surf –_ríe sonoramente-_

**Inoue**: jajaja malvada! No seas así

**Yoruichi**: es broma, es broma jajaja

**Inoue**: lo sé, pero ella podría enojarse jeje

**Yoruichi**: lo dudo, ya antes le he dicho cosas similares

**Inoue**: bueno, creo que ahí viene ella

**Yoruichi**: es gracioso que ahora nos marquen con colores, fíjate en tu traje, es magenta y negro, el mío es violeta y negro y el de kuchiki es azul también con negro jajaja

**Inoue**: tienes razón, quizás ya olvidaron el usar el azul marino para todo, además bajo el agua será mejor identificarnos así jajá

_-rukia saliendo del agua se unió a la conversación-_

**Rukia**: en serio ame esto!

**Inoue**: lo notamos jajaja

**Rukia**: inoue, usaremos este tipo de traje para la prueba verdad? O quieres pilotar el jet o el helicóptero?

**Inoue**: no, para nada, nos quedamos con el jet sumergible jajá –_le sonrie a lo que rukia la abraza- _

**Rukia**: gracias! En verdad es genial estar bajo el agua con estos trajes

**Yoruichi**: no dejan de sorprenderme las cosas que se inventa ichigo y su equipo, incluso bajo una piscina profunda se experimenta apnea y dispnea, pero con esto se pude ser una verdadero pez humano jajaja recuérdenme felicitarle la siguiente vez que me lo consiga jajaja

* * *

_-las chicas continuaron su entrenamiento y los exámenes hasta el viernes por la mañana, cuando Renji las esperaba en la sala de la casa-_

**Renji**: bueno, mañana será la prueba final de este mes, ahora debo explicarles en qué consistirá. Estarán divididas en tres grupos. Inoue y kuchiki serán el grupo 1. Shijouin y Trent serán el grupo 2 y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Arisawa y Aivirrne serán el tercer grupo. . Su misión es volver a casa, es decir, esta isla. Las llevaremos hasta un lugar en el país que les corresponda y de allí deben descifrar las pistas que se les hayan entregado y conseguir los objetos que aparecen en la lista y que descubrirán siguiendo esas pistas. Luego deben ir al lugar indicado en el mapa que se les entregara _–mientras Renji hablaba se mostraban imágenes en la pantalla virtual de la sala-_ allí las esperara su vehículo de regreso, pueden optar por alguno de los 3 sobre los que han estado entrenando, deben volver cuando máximo el domingo a media noche, si no regresan antes de esa hora el grupo tendrá puntuación negativa y abandonara la isla la que al sumar sus puntos con los resultados de sus exámenes durante la semana. Tenga menor puntuación. Entendido?

**Jasmine**: si esta todo en el lugar de partida?

**Renji**: lo está, no hay trampas de ningún tipo

**Loly**: venga y cuando nos llevaran hasta el lugar? Cuando estén listas

**Rukia**: oye pero Australia está más cerca de la isla que estados unidos o Francia, eso no es justo

**Yoruichi**: rukia tiene razón

**Renji**: para eso algunas tendrán más cosas que buscar y algunas complicaciones colocadas a propósito para dificultar la llegada, esta todo planeado

**Inoue**: entonces si está bien organizado?

**Renji**: por supuesto, mejor vayan a desayunar y prepararse que salimos en 2 horas cuando mucho

_-las chicas se alistaron y llegaron al puerto-_

**Renji**: chicas, el grup ira en su respectivo helicóptero, el grupo 3 viajara en sentido anti horario en el jet de la compañía, cada uno está identificado, Uryuu ira con el grupo 1, Kuukaku acompañara al tercero y yo iré con el segundo, nos vemos mañana por la noche chicas, mucha suerte –_les sonrie y va hasta su lugar-_

_-las chicas se dirigen a su respectivo lugar y despegan, solo tardan unas horas en llegar a su destino, recibiendo las mismas instrucciones de su acompañante-_

**Uryuu, Kuukaku, Renji**: deben permanecer en la habitación, esta noche les serán entregados los mapas y las pistas, mañana a las 6 am comienza su prueba, por ahora descansen o vena televisión, lo que les guste, pero no pueden salir, esta contra las reglas, pueden pedir su comida y bebidas o algún bocado duran el resto del día.

_-Las veré por la noche –_

* * *

_-__**Luego**__… en un hotel de Francia-_

**Cirucci**: pensé que no vendrías

**Uryuu**: sabes que cumplo con mi palabra

**Cirucci**: solo a veces amor, trajiste a las idiotas?

**Uryuu**: si, las traje, porque?

**Cirucci**: porque les hice un regalo, crees que pueda entregárselos?

**Uryuu**: un regalo? Que has hecho?

**Cirucci**: bueno jajá las clases de química y física me ayudaron bastante en la isla, creo que algo de eso servirá.

**Uryuu**: no tiene permiso para hablar con nadie, no creo que puedas

**Cirucci**: pero si puedo dejárselo en su avión de regreso no?

**Uryuu**: volverán a la isla en helicóptero, es más sencillo que un avión.

**Cirucci**: eso facilita las cosas amor –_lo besa- _

**Uryuu**: que te sucede? Desde cuando eres tan amigable?

**Cirucci**: no soy amigable, te dije que esas me pagarían lo que hicieron.

**Uryuu**: estas muy mal mi reina, ellas no te han hecho nada, tú te lo hiciste solita por regalada

**Cirucci**: -_lo empuja-_ nada de regalada, tú bien que querías!

**Uryuu**: es normal que un hombre ceda ante la carne fresca, más aun si es gratis y fácil

**Cirucci**: quieres hacerme enojar verdad?

**Uryuu**: solo digo la verdad mujer!

**Cirucci**: pues no me agrada tu supuesta verdad! Pero me da igual, debo llegar a ese helicóptero. Me dirás donde esta?

**Uryuu**: para qué?

**Cirucci**: no te hagas el idiota, me voy a deshacer de ellas

**Uryuu**: a veces eres muy exasperante

**Cirucci**: dame la dirección

**Uryuu**: acá tienes! Eres demasiado necia, me iré a algún bar –_anota la dirección en un posstick y sale de la habitación-_

**Cirucci**: solo eso necesito amor -_sonrie mordiendo la esquina de la hojita-_

* * *

_-cae la noche en Francia y las chicas esperan su instructivo algo nerviosas-_

**Rukia**: tú crees que nos ayude Uryuu? Recuerdas lo que paso con Cirucci? No sé qué pueda hacernos el

**Inoue**: pues no puede hacernos nada, recuerda que es de los organizadores y debe abstenerse de contacto

**Rukia**: también debía con Cirucci y ya ves como acabo

**Inoue**: pero ni tu ni yo somos ella rukia, no te preocupes si?

_-entra Uryuu a la habitación-_

**Uryuu**: chicas, acá tiene, pueden estudiarlo y analizarlo, pero la prueba comienza mañana, las chicas de los otros países ya están en eso por la diferencia horaria, así que estén atentas hasta del mínimo detalle vale? Ya en esta maleta tienen lo necesario así que suerte, nos vemos mañana –_les sonrie y se va_, *espero que Cirucci esté en el hotel* piensa-

-_en el hotel-_

* * *

**Cirucci**: -tarareando una canción- que bien volaran mañana –_sonriendo al espejo_- así entenderán que conmigo nadie se mete, o quizás no logren entender nada –_ríe sonoramente cuando llega Uryuu-_

**Uryuu**: vaya, hasta recién salida de la ducha…

**Cirucci**: si cariño _–se acerca el sensualmente_- termine tarde mi trabajito

**Uryuu**: tu? Trabajando? Eso sí es novedad –_ríe-_

**Cirucci**: no comiences Uryuu _–le ayuda a quitar la ropa_

**Uryuu**: no te alteres, era una broma. Y dime que es ese trabajo del que hablas?

**Cirucci**: era ajustando el GPS y arreglando el desperfecto de un sistema

**Uryuu**: o-k-e-y –se mete a la cama- acá te espero baby

**Cirucci**_: -le sonrie gatuna y se sube sobre el-_ créeme que no dormirás mucho esta noche, quiero celebrar

**Uryuu**: celebrar qué?

**Cirucci**: yo m entiendo amor, yo me entiendo –_lo besa-_

-_a la mañana siguiente Uryuu llega al hotel donde se encuentran Orihime y rukia, ya despiertas-_

**Rukia**: buenos días! Ya estábamos empezando a extrañar que no llegara

**Uryuu**: apenas pasan 2 minutos de las 6

**Inoue**: cada minuto cuenta para nosotras

**Uryuu**: bueno, ya que están tan animadas, pueden partir, tomen sus bolsas y nos vemos en la isla, mucha suerte

**Ambas**: gracias _–salen del hotel._

**Rukia**: la primera pista nos lleva al senna

**Inoue**: bueno, vayamos, tienes tu GPS activo?

**Rukia**: claro que si jajaja llegaremos fácilmente.

_-las chicas estuvieron todo la mañana siguiendo rastros, la mayoría formaban una palabra. Cerca de las dos de la tarde tenían una oración __**"SU VERDADERO HOGAR NO ESTÁ EN LA ISLA"-**_

**Inoue**: que crees que quiera decir eso?

**Rukia**: ni idea, pero yo volveré a la isla

**Inoue**: crees que debamos ir hoy? Tenemos todo el día de mañana

**Rukia**: mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor

**Inoue**: entonces crees que debamos irnos en helicóptero?

**Rukia**: yo quiero usar el jet sumergible!

**Inoue**: también yo

**Rukia**: crees que en el punto final del mapa haya alguno?

**Inoue**: pues vayamos y probemos –sonrie-

_-rukia e inoue se dirigen al punto final de su prueba, y al llegar a la pista notan que esta el jet, el helicóptero y una caja adyacente con el equipo del sumergible y unos jet ski en puerto-_

**Inoue**: Creo que pensaron en todo jajaja

**Rukia**: entonces los je ski nos llevaran lo más lejos y luego nos impulsamos nosotras?

**Inoue**: creo que sería lo correcto, no se cuanto pueda tomarnos volver y debemos comer

**Rukia**: pues comamos antes de irnos y así no habrá gran problema

_-Orihime y rukia comieron cerca del puerto pensando en lo que hacer y analizando el mapa y la distancia hasta la isla, llegaron a la conclusión de que a cierta cantidad de nudos podrían llegar a la mañana, pero debían hacer escala en algún lugar antes de llegar directamente a la isla, para descansar antes de que pudieran cansarse o desmayarse, no habían probado el sumergible por muchas horas y no sabían que tanto podían exigirle-_

**Rukia**: llevemos el dinero entre el cuerpo y el traje de neopreno, así no se mojara y podemos usarlo en el lugar que descansemos

**Inoue**: buena idea –_sonrie colocándose su traje rosa sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo-_ estos trajes a medida son lindos no?

**Rukia**: por lo menos ahora no somos las zombies militares uniformadas con el mismo color jajaja

**Inoue**: tienes razón jeje

-algunos empleados se acercaron a ellas cuando las vieron cerca del atracadero-

**Empleado1**: señoritas, piensan usar el helicóptero o el jet?

**Inoue**: no, usaremos los jet ski y el sumergible

**Empleado2**: les preguntamos porque tenemos instrucciones de devolverlos a su origen si no van a ser usados

**Rukia**: pues pueden llevarlos, nosotras volveremos por agua a la isla –_les sonrie-_

**Inoue**: mi compañera tiene razón

**Empleado1**. En ese caso tengan –_les extiende un contendor sellado que se ajusta a traje por el lado del pecho_- acá tienen comida y bebida para el viaje, es una bebida energética y un sándwich, no se les mojara allí dentro y pueden comerlo donde deseen descansar, eso les dará las energías suficientes para terminar su recorrido

**Inoue**: wow –_sorprendida_- muchas gracias en verdad, espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas por ayudarnos

**Empleado2**: extendiéndole un contenedor igual a rukia- para nada, es parte de nuestro trabajo

**Rukia**: gracias, entonces partiremos, espero que haya alguien que reciba los jet ski en el punto indicado

**Empleado1**: no se preocupen, déjenlos allí y los recogeremos luego de dejar el jet y el helicóptero en el hangar de la compañía.

**Inoue**: entonces ustedes son pilotos?

**Empleado1** sí. Lo somos, pero no pierdan el tiempo, vayan, les deseamos suerte

**Rukia**: gracias por todo

–_montaron en sus motos y se perdieron en el horizonte del mediterráneo serpenteando las olas. En la lejanía una mujer observa dos cuerpos montar en el helicóptero y tomar altura no pasan muchos minutos sobre el mar cuando el helicóptero explota en el aire y la mujer ríe sonoramente_ _al ver caer sus resto sobre el mar-_

* * *

_-Cirucci vuelve al hotel donde encuentra con Uryuu-_

**Cirucci**: Uryuu quiero que nos casemos

**Uryuu**: -_la mira y se retuerce de risa en la cama_- que has estado fumando?

**Cirucci**: aghh no seas idiota que hablo en serio

**Uryuu**: y porque yo tendría que casarme contigo?

**Cirucci**: porque tengo lo que quieres

**Uryuu**: lograste encontrar la llave para el mugen?

**Cirucci**: solo hare algo al respecto si nos casamos Uryuu Ishida

**Uryuu**: solo si me muestras lo tomare como un "quizás" mientras no vea resultados ni siquiera pienses que tendré contigo algo más que una relación casual

**Cirucci**: o-k-e-y pero, jura que te casaras conmigo, además no tenemos mucho tiempo necesitamos actuar ahora mismo

**Uryuu**: a que te refieres?

**Cirucci**: -_sonrie_- acabo de hacer explotar el helicóptero donde viajaban rukia y Orihime jajá así que estoy segura de que sus esfuerzos estarán en encontrar sus restos, si es que los hay –_Uryuu la mira atónito-_ en ese momento estarás en la isla, te desbloqueare la cámara donde se encuentra, que es bien profundo en los cimientos de la isla, la tomaras y saldrás, entre el revuelo nadie lo notara amor, vendrás conmigo y nos casaremos lo antes posible.

**Uryuu**: me sorprendes realmente, no creí que fueras tan capaz

**Cirucci**: otro comentario como ese y no habrán claves ni pases de acceso para ti

**Uryuu**: el problema está en, porque mataste a kuchiki e inoue

**Cirucci**: porque las odiaba y porque nos serviría de distracción, así que mejor te vas de inmediato a la isla y anuncias lo que sea que se deba hacer, antes de que enloquezcan sin ti y no podamos tomar el mugen.

**Uryuu**: muy bien, hare eso pero… puedo saber porque casarte conmigo?

**Cirucci**: aún no se para que quieres esa piedra, pero investigue sobre ella y vi los archivos de la CIB y creo que tendrás mucho dinero al obtenerla, y yo quiero parte de ese dinero y como socios me puedes traicionar, como marido y mujer, tendría más beneficios

**Uryuu**: podría matarte ahora y obtener solo los accesos

**Cirucci**: jajaja créeme que no podrías cariño, tengo bloqueados los sistemas internos inferiores de la isla con una clave propia, así que no lo conseguirías

**Uryuu**: lo intentaría pero sería complicado, así que por esta vez tú gana futura Sra. Ishida

**Cirucci**: -_sonrie_- nada mal, estas entendiendo amor.

_-Uryuu toma el teléfono y avisa al piloto que saldrá de inmediato para la isla, el piloto alarmado le explica lo que acababa de suceder y Uryuu insiste en viajar, luego llama a ichigo-_

**Uryuu**: malas noticias, el helicóptero donde volvían kuchiki e inoue a la isla luego de la prueba exploto en el aire a pocos metros de la bahía

**Ichigo**: -_sin respirar y con los ojos muy abiertos_- que estás diciendo?

**Uryuu**: lo que oyes ichigo, sucedió hace pocos minutos, ya estoy preparando la búsqueda con los empleados de acá iré a la isla para reportar los incidentes

**Ichigo**: debes quedarte y encontrarlas Uryuu como es que… no puedo creerlo, voy para allá

**Uryuu**: no creo que debas arriesgarte ichigo, nosotros nos encargaremos

**Ichigo**: Renji lo sabe?

**Uryuu**: te quise avisar primero, ya les diré lo sucedido a él y a Kuukaku

**Ichigo**: pero como puede…

_-Uryuu corta la comunicación y rie-_

**Uryuu**: la primera vez q se enamora y la chica muere jajaja esto le dejara un gran trauma

–_llama a Renji y a Kuukaku y les da la noticia, dejándolos impresionados, la noticia corre veloz en las rede "helicóptero de la corporación de bio ingeniería explota en el aire, aun no se sabe nada de los pilotos, pero los rescatistas están haciendo todo por conseguir restos de la aeronave en el mar, pero la búsqueda cesara en unas horas porque de noche no lograran conseguir nada". Uryuu llega a la isla por la noche y pone al corriente a los demás, el grupo 2 estaba en camino Kuukaku iba en camino con Tatsuki y Loly en el jet de la compañía, aunque no le había dicho nada a las chicas para no preocuparlas.-_

_-al llegar ichigo el revuelo se arma y Uryuu decide llamar a Cirucci-_

**Uryuu**: listo, dime lo que hacer

**Cirucci:** ve hasta los túneles subterráneos y baja hasta el último lugar que de el ascensor, allí hay unas oficinas con computadoras, yo te iré abriendo las puertas

**Uryuu**: como sabrás dónde estoy?

**Cirucci**: por el satélite de la compañía jajaja solo me guio por tu calor corporal y listo

Uryuu: ok, voy para allá

-_Uryuu llega al nivel más bajo de la isla y entra a la habitación que Cirucci le dice y se encuentra en una sala iluminada por las pantallas de las máquinas y en el medio entre varias vitrinas se encuentra una piedra color naranja, al parecer se encontraba bajo estudios, pero la tomo al tiempo que Cirucci silenciaba las alarmas infrarrojas y salió de allí con aquel artefacto en el bolsillo, como podía algo tan pequeño valer tanto?-_

**Uryuu**: listo, voy saliendo

**Cirucci**: impecable, yo iré preparando el vestido jajaja

**Uryuu**: estas exagerando

**Cirucci**: por favor disimula, ya luego nos encontraremos y hablaremos al respecto

_-Uryuu sale del sub y se dirige de nuevo a las oficinas a hablar con los demás cuando se entera que llego Renji-_

**Renji**: que fue lo que sucedió?

**Uryuu**: lo que te dije, lo que dijeron los técnicos aún no sabemos nada y las búsquedas cesaron por la hora

**Ichigo**: maldición! –_totalmente desesperado_- como es que puede pasar esto! Les pago lo suficiente para que estas cosas no pasen y justo ahora … -_baja un tono la voz_- justo a ellas –_sale de las oficinas y se va al atracadero hasta el barco de la compañía que permanecía allí, encendió el telescopio y solo se detuvo a mirar las estrellas hasta que una lagrima corrió por su mejilla._ *Porque así? Ya me había alejado, ya no debía haberle ocurrido nada, ahora por mi culpa toda esa alegría, todo ese entusiasmo* _piensa_-

* * *

-_a la mañana siguiente apenas salió el sol ordeno que más hombres se unieran a la búsqueda de los restos, encontraron algunas partes de un cuerpo humano pero no suficiente como para identificar a alguien, ichigo moría de la preocupación, tenía a todo su personal ocultando, las víctimas, los problemas, y cuando las chicas llegaron, ocultándole la verdad, sus compañeras habían muerto-_

**Inoue**: esto es mucha agua para mí jamás te volveré a hacer caso! –_Le dice a rukia cuando llegaron a una costa africana-_

**Rukia**: jajaja estamos cerca ya llegaremos en unas horas

**Inoue**: si, ya revise el GPS, pero eso de no dejarme dormir donde dejamos los jet ski es malvado sabes?

**Rukia**: jajaja ya no me hagas reír, que estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua me tiene languidecida

**Inoue**: oooh alguien aprendió una palabra nueva?

**Rukia**: _-ríe sonoramente_- no es nueva! La sabía solo que nunca me había sentido así jajaja

**Inoue**: pero ahora no podemos detenernos y para ser sincera tengo sed

**Rukia**: comamos lo que nos dieron los ayudantes, después de todo necesitamos algo de energía para retomar el camino, ya estamos muy cerca pero aun así muero de cansancio

**Inoue:** también yo –_se recuesta en la arena- pero si nos quedamos aquí con esta ropa estaremos deshidratas en un par de horas, así que comamos y volvamos al agua_

**Rukia**: jajaja algún día volveremos a este desierto no?

**Inoue**: quizás sí, es el de las fotos no? Donde se encuentra el desierto con el mar

**Rukia**: si! Por eso quisiera volver _–toma el GPS a prueba de agua d su muñeca y presiona en la pantalla checando su posicionamiento global y el lugar exacto donde se encontraban y lo marco para un próximo evento-_

**Inoue**: -_comiendo_- oye esto sabe a demonios jajaja es peor que las comidas que preparaba en casa jajaja

**Rukia**: jajaja recuerdo haber probado algo de eso al inicio de la estadía jajaja que bueno que nos dieron clases de cocina, habrías intoxicado a alguien

**Inoue**: -_ríe escupiendo un poco del sándwich_- no seas tan mala jajaja bien que te comías todo

**Rukia**: no quedaba de otra, pero ahora comiendo esto se me antojan unos tacos al pastor jajaja

**Inoue**: o chilaquiles jajaja

**Rukia:** parrillada argentina de la que prepara Yoru

**Inoue**: jajaja mejor no hablemos de comida jajaja menos comiendo esto que de verdad esta horrible _–se terminó de beber su Red Bull y lo guardo de nuevo en el compartimento del traje-_ continuamos?

**Rukia**: Orihime, cuantas imágenes capturaste con los protectores?

**Inoue**: jajaja lo notaste?

**Rukia**: no, solo lo supuse porque yo también lo hice, hubieron peces muy lindos

**Inoue**: si y bueno, sinceramente no sé cuántas fueron

**Rukia**: te cansaras alguna vez de la tecnología con la que vivimos en la isla?

**Inoue:** creo que la extrañare mucho cuando tenga que salir

**Rukia**: mejor no hablemos de eso y sigamos, llegaremos a eso de la tarde no? 4:00 pm según mi cálculo

**Inoue**: 3:30 pm para mi

**Rukia**: no me dejes eh! _–se coloca el protector de los ojos y la boquilla volviendo al agua junto con Orihime. Ajustaron la velocidad de su sumergible y continuaron el viaje a la isla sin saber que en tierra firme las habían dado por muertas y se preparaban para darles las noticias a todos-_

* * *

**Ichigo**: no hay nada que pueda refutar el resultado? Digo en realidad están muertas? –_le dice a Kuukaku-_

**Kuukaku**: no Ichi en realidad dos personas murieron en ese accidente

**Ichigo**: si ese es el resultado quiero esperar un poco antes de decirles a las chicas, donde esta Uryuu?

**Kuukaku**: Uryuu partió de la isla al amanecer

**Ichigo**: porque lo hizo? Quien se lo ordeno?

**Kuukaku**: dijo que tú le pediste volver a Francia a terminar unos asuntos

**Ichigo**: yo no le he pedido tal cosa Kuuk he estado aquí toda la noche

**Kuukaku**: pero como va… -_ichigo la interrumpe_-

**Ichigo:** crees que él tenga algo que ver?

**Kuukaku**: no creo que se haya arriesgado a tanto –_reciben una llamada de Kisuke-_

**Kisuke**:-desde el otro lado del comunicador- ichigo, creo que debes ver algo

**Ichigo**: voy para allá –_se dirige con Kuukaku a la sala de operaciones de la isla y al llegar-_

**Kisuke**: vaya, hasta que aparecen

**Kuukaku**: no estamos para juegos Urahara dinos que paso

**Kisuke**: hace semanas coloque un sistema de vigilancia adyacente al del sistema principal debido a los ataques constantes, quería descubrir quien fue y algunos archivos habían sido borrados, así que lo hice sin informar a nadie y esto es lo que tengo _–les coloca el video donde ven a Uryuu entrar y salir de la sala de máquinas donde se encontraba el mugen no chikara-_

**Ichigo**: qué? Estas diciendo que Uryuu es el que ha estado atacando el sistema? –_sorprendido_-

**Kisuke**: más que eso, se robó la mugen

**Kuukaku**: como puede ser posible? Porque nos traiciona así?

**Kisuke**: lo que puedo deducir es que provoco la muerte de las chicas para distraernos y poder robar la piedra

**Kuukaku**: maldición! Estas seguro?

**Kisuke**: esto lo comprueba, fui a ver y no está la piedra, más aun, en los archivos de seguridad del sistema principal faltan esos videos, así que no actúa solo alguien debe estar ayudándole

**Ichigo**: la chica…

**Kuukaku**: dices que la que ataco al sistema la primer vez?

**Ichigo**: quien más sino? Ahora todo encaja a la perfección, sus ausencias desde que ella fue expulsada, su actitud. Maldición como pudo hacer esto! _–grita golpeando un puño contra la pared-_ no puedo creer que haya asesinado a dos mujeres inocentes solo por dinero.

**Kisuke**: ya sabíamos que era ambicioso, pero la verdad no pensé que sería capaz de desbloquear mis accesos

**Kuukaku**: él no lo habría podido hacer pero ya vemos cuales fueron sus pensamientos, ichigo ahora que haremos?

**Ichigo**: -_llamando a Uryuu-_ devuélveme el mugen

**Uryuu**: -_al otro lado-_ no se de lo que estás hablando ichigo

**Ichigo**: maldición Uryuu Ishida no seas un maldito traidor cómo pudiste matarlas para robarme –grita-

**Uryuu**: -_ríe_- crees que necesitaba matarlas para ello. Ahora que te diste cuenta de que tu juguetito no está en casa, te diré que no intentes buscarme, aprendí bien de ti, no creo que me consigas fácilmente. Adiós ichigo, gracias por todo –_corta_-

**Ichigo**: maldito, como hizo semejante…

**Kuukaku**: -_acercándosele-_ ya ichigo, ahora solo nos queda conseguir lo del helicóptero y hablar con las demás, ya Renji les está diciendo que ellas murieron y creo que mañana podríamos decírselo a la prensa

**Ichigo**: como tú quieras Kuukaku, iré al barco de nuevo, por favor envíen algo de agua y comida, no quiero estar por acá _–cuando va saliendo se consigue con Yoruichi que lo mira con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión_-

**Yoruichi**: dime que es mentira ichigo

**Ichigo**: -la mira conteniendo las lágrimas- es cierta

**Kisuke**: y aun no conocen el motivo real tras la muerte

**Yoruichi**: de que estas hablando –_Kisuke le cuenta de lo sucedido mientras ichigo parte-_

**Renji**: en verdad que no puedo creer lo que me dicen, como fue posible

**Yoruichi**: yo le partiré la madre al mal nacido, solo díganme donde esta

**Kisuke:** se fue de la isla al amanecer y no sabemos dónde se pueda encontrar

**Yoruichi**: juro que lo voy a matar

* * *

_-Rukia y Orihime llega a la isla y se deshacen de los más grandes atavíos recostándose bajo las sombras de los arbustos-_

**Inoue**: rukia, estas bien?

**Rukia**: solo tengo mucho sueño hime

**Inoue**: también yo, mejor dormimos un rato antes de entrar, no quiero mover ni un musculo! – _y se durmieron rápidamente por el cansancio, pero a salvo en la isla. _

_La noche llego y Yoruichi preocupada por ichigo fue a buscarle al barco y cuál no sería su impresión al escuchar ruidos cerca de la entrada-_

**Rukia**: Orihime! Despierta ya es tarde

**Inoue**: -_entre abriendo los ojos_- no quiero moverme! Déjame –_ríe_-

**Rukia**: levántate que no puedo cargarte tonta –_ríe_-

**Inoue**: -_cubriendo su cara con ambas manos_- no quiero moverme no quiero –_se coloca boca abajo-_

**Rukia**: deja de actuar como niña jajaja

**Inoue**: ok ya me levanto… mejor no _–se hace bolita-_

**Rukia**: .-ríe sonoramente- ya déjate de eso! –_Yoruichi se acerca-_

**Yoruichi**: -_se queda inmóvil mirándolas y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas_- uus... redes... –_corre a ellas y las abraza-_ maldición! Como pudieron hacer esto!

**Rukia**: hacer que –_ambas sorprendidas-_

**Inoue**: no hemos hecho nada Yoru, acaso perdimos?

**Yoruichi**: pensábamos que habían muerto! Y mírense!

**Rukia**: como que muertas?

**Yoruichi**: se supone que el helicóptero donde venían exploto y –_los sollozos le cortan la voz_-

**Inoue**: cálmate por favor, no te entendemos, te habíamos dicho que usaríamos el jet sumergible recuerdas?

**Yoruichi**: y como saber que ustedes par de pendejas se meterían al océano lleno de tiburones y medusas y demás cosas locas para volver! Pensé que tendrían algo de cerebro! –les dice alterada-

**Inoue**: -_la abraza_- estamos bien, cansadas pero bien –_le sonrie_- solo míranos –_empuja a rukia delante de ella- _

**Rukia**: si, estamos bien –_sonrie_-

**Yoruichi**: entonces Uryuu no logro su propósito? Bueno no completo

**Inoue:** El que tiene que ver?

**Yoruichi**: se supone que el las mato

**Rukia**: no estoy entendiendo nada

**Inoue**: si nos quedamos acá perderemos, porque no entramos?

**Yoruichi**: primero hablemos con los organizadores a ver que se puede hacer, todas piensan que están muertas

**Rukia**: wow en serio fue algo feo verdad?

-_Yoruichi les va explicando en el camino lo ocurrido y las lleva a escondidas hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás olvidando a ichigo. Al verlas sanas y salvas, Kisuke y Kuukaku se emocionaron y luego de muchas preguntas y aclararlo todo deciden avisarle a ichigo quien no sabía lo que hacer, se debatía entre seguir a distancia o volver junto a ellas_-

**Ichigo**: -_se colocó su horrible mascara e inicio una video conferencia con ellos-_ me alegra que estén bien chicas, ahora con todo lo sucedido, he pensado que lo mejor es que estén muertas

-_todos se asombran-_

**Ichigo**: kuchiki rukia, inoue Orihime, el objetivo real de la capacitación era conseguir una o dos guardaespaldas y espías para mí, junto a Yoruichi formarían mi seguridad personal, todo lo que han aprendido es parte de lo que necesitaban saber para comenzar su trabajo, el que hayan muerto para los demás significa que ya no tendrán nada que las una, ya desde hace tiempo Yoruichi les hablo sobre el trabajo y ahora yo las contrato, aceptan trabajar para mí? Ahora que no existen en el mundo real

_-las chicas estaban atónitas con semejante confesión_-

**Inoue**: yo no tengo a nadie por quien vivir afuera, pero me gustaría conocer las razones verdaderas detrás de todo esto

**Ichigo**: eso solo se les dirá si aceptan

**Rukia**: yo no podría desaparecer, tengo a mi hermano que es todo para mi –_ichigo la interrumpe_-

**Ichigo**: tu hermano recibió la noticia de tu muerte, piensa que no sobreviviste a la prueba

**Rukia**: -comienza a llorar- noo! No! Porque hicieron tal cosa!

**Ichigo**: era lo correcto, ya que era tu único familiar

**Rukia**: pero!

**Ichigo**: tú decides si entrar a nuestra organización y desaparecer de los demás o volver con él, con indemnización y tras firmar un contrato de confidencialidad donde especifique que no puedes divulgar nada de lo ocurrido aquí

**Rukia**: -_mira a Yoruichi y a inoue_- acepto –_baja la mirada_

**Ichigo**: bienvenidas a la corporación de bio ingeniería; Orihime, rukia.

_-Kuukaku les hace señas mientras ichigo corta la comunicación tras una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa de satisfacción_,* ella estará conmigo* _piensa_-

**Kuukaku**: chicas, creo que han sido muchas emociones para un solo fin de semana, porque no descansan? Mañana se ponen al corriente de todo, creo que necesitan asimilar muchas cosas

**Yoruichi**: -_emocionada_- gracias por aceptar! Ahora seremos compañeras! –_las lleva a la habitación oculta en la mansión_- creo que seremos las guardaespaldas más sexys jajajajajaja

**Inoue:** tú crees? –_Sonrie-_

**Rukia**_: -mordiéndose el labio_- lo lamento mucho por mi hermano

**Yoruichi**: piensa que, si llegara a morir luego, ya el no tendrá que sufrir

**Inoue:** eso no es un consuelo, sabias?

**Yoruichi**: vamos! No estén asi, descansen como angelitos que son

**Rukia**: esto que hacen es un mal cliché, se obsesionaron con esa película?

**Yoruichi**: la verdad para mi es genial, nosotras seremos mejores que esas tres trolas jajajajajaja

**Inoue**: Tenshis eh?

**Yoruichi**: la verdad si suena mejor en japonés –_sonrie cierra la puerta y sale-_

**Rukia**: Orihime, crees que esto esté bien?

**Inoue**: no lo sé, pero si ya estamos muertas ante la mayoría, no tenemos nada más que perder _–abraza la almohada y se queda dormida en cuestión de minutos-_

**Rukia**: nii-sama…

* * *

Tenía que terminarlo con la frase típica de rukia XDDD

Que creen que harán las recién nacidas Tenshi's?

Podrán patearle el trasero a Uryuu y Cirucci? Que harán estos con el mugen?

Bueno, luego lo sabrán! See you next time! xDD

Ja nee minna n.n dejen review si asi quieren :)


End file.
